The Line Between Love and Hate
by southern.dreamz
Summary: To John Cena, family is everything; he'll protect them at all costs. What happens when John's sister gets an internship with the WWE and literally falls for a Superstar? Feat: John Cena/Randy Orton and a cast of others. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This story is a special request by _cenachick1981_. She asked for a story filled with love, passion and the struggle of a young woman to balance the loves in her life. I hope you enjoy!*****

There are only a few things in a man's life that actually mean a whole lot. For John Cena that was an incredibly short list. The two most meaningful things in his life were his family and his career. Without his family, his career would have less meaning. Without his career, he wouldn't be able to provide for his family. So why then, was he tempted to commit murder and ruin both of those? His blue eyes stared across the crowded production room at the woman standing in the corner. She was tall, somewhere around five foot seven. Her shoulder length hair was a deep burgundy color. That was something new. The last time he'd seen her, the locks had been light brown. Her smokey hazel eyes moved quickly around the room. It was almost as if she was making it a point not to look in his direction. She smiled at the girl standing next to her, flashing a set of dimples that were all too familiar. With a sigh, John shook his head. So much had changed since the last time he had seen her. So much was different, yet there was something so perfectly familiar. There was a damn good reason that just the sight of her brought an ache to his chest. She had been an important part of his life for as long as he could remember. With a sigh, John shook his head. _What the hell happened? _John asked himself as he forced his eyes to the front of the room. This was not the same pretty little girl he carried around with him in both his memory and his wallet. He just didn't understand and as soon as the meeting was over, he was going to have a few words with his baby sister.

Julia Erin Cena couldn't contain the excitement bubbling through her. She had never expected her application for an internship with the WWE would be accepted. She was finishing her master's degree in Public Relations. To finish her course work, she had to complete an internship with an approved entity. Imagine her surprise when World Wrestling Entertainment was on the list of options. On a whim, she filled out the paperwork and sent it in. What were the chances of two Cenas making a mark on the world through the same company? She never really expected to be chosen, but then again, her resume was nearly impeccable. And having Cena as a last name didn't hurt her chances either. She hadn't used her relationship with her brother as leverage. She simply relied on her own skills and accomplishments. Imagine her surprise when the letter of acceptance arrived. It had been more than she had really let herself hope for. After five months of careful arranging, she'd packed up her life and temporarily moved to Stamford. Now, here she was, standing in the middle of a pre-show production meeting, trying not to look her brother in the eye. She knew he wasn't happy, she could see it in the tight set of his shoulders. Stealing a glance at John, Erin swallowed hard. She could see the muscle ticking along his square jawline. He was grinding his teeth. Well, he would just have to find a way to be happy. For the next 24 weeks she was a proud member of the WWE Public Relations team.

John left the room a few minutes before the meeting actually ended. He wanted to grab a prime spot to catch Julia when she came out. Leaning against the wall, he kept one eye on the doorway. With the other he pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his shorts. He flipped it open and checked his call log. He hadn't missed any calls from home. Apparently nobody thought it was necessary to tell him that his one and only sister was going to be working with him. It was such a shame the next phone call he made to his parents would be to inform them of their only daughters untimely demise. Shoving the phone back in is pocket, John stood up straight. The room was quickly emptying. He almost missed her sliding past him. She was partially obscured by the solid wall of the Big Show. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to the side.

Once again, he couldn't help but stare at her. She had changed so much in the last few months. _What are they teaching you at that ritzy ass grad school? _John asked himself as he looked her over again. She was dressed in a pair of dark colored jeans and silver shirt. The shirt barely clung to her, leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. For a second, John was afraid the shirt wasn't going to stay in place. His eyes moved over her face again. His eyes narrowed as she focused on the tiny, nearly invisible stud adorning her nose.

"Does Mom know you got your nose pierced?" John asked.

"Is that how you say hello now?" she asked as she returned the hard look John was giving her.

"I'm serious. What are you doing here?" John pulled her further away from the door. Too many people were milling around in the hallway. There were just too many witnesses if he decided to go on and strangle her now.

"I'm so excited to see you too, John. How was the trip down here? Just fine, thank you? It rained a little but it wasn't terrible." she said with a smile. She wasn't exactly sure why he was being an ass but she wasn't going to tolerate it for a second.

"Cut the bullshit." John said. He usually didn't use profanity around her but in this case, he thought it was necessary. He hated it when she acted like this. "What are you doing here, Julie?"

With a sigh she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at her brother, "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Erin?" She had never cared for her first name and had taken to using her middle name years ago. John seemed to be the only hold out. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to call her anything other than Julie.

"I told you I was accepted for the internship in Stamford."

John thought back over the last few conversations they'd had. He vaguely remembered her saying something about being accepted to intern at a company based in Stamford. He also remembered her saying he wouldn't believe what she would be doing for the next six months. She was moving to Stamford to work at a major company that hand a large television market. He hadn't stopped long enough to put two and two together. Why the hell hadn't he realized she'd been talking about the WWE? Damn, maybe she was right, maybe he did need to start paying closer attention to what she said.

"So you're staying here in Stamford, right?" John asked.

Erin's smile was so bright, it brought back the ache in his chest. For a single moment, she looked like the young, fresh faced girl he remembered. "Not really."

John silently studied her. After a long moment he asked, "What do you mean, not really?"

"I'm going to be on the road. With you."

Oh no! HELL NO! No way was his baby sister going to be following the roster around like some kind of ring rat. He was going to put her on the next train back to Mom and Pop.

"You're leaving." John said he took her by the arm. He took a couple of steps, trying to pull her along behind him. Somehow she manged to stubbornly stay exactly where she was. Maybe she had started growing roots.

"No way, bro. I'm on the road for the next 22 weeks." Erin once again crossed her arms over her chest. Unconsciously, John mimicked the movement. They stood there a long moment, their posture and stance nearly identical. Erin stared up at John with unblinking hazel eyes as he stared down at her. They were having one of their famous silent battle of wills. Neither of them were willing to be the first to back down.

"Yo, Cena. Let's roll." Randy Orton said as he came to stand beside John.

John's eyes narrowed as the voice momentarily broke his concentration.

"Say good-bye, honey, we got to jet." Randy turned to the burgundy haired girl and smiled slightly. He really wasn't in the mood to have to drag John away from a disaster waiting to happen. His eyes quickly scanned over her, dismissing her as some deranged fan that was trying to catch John.

"Hi, Randy." the girl said. Randy turned fully to get a better look at the girl. There was something so familiar about that voice. He did a quick double take, not really believing what he was seeing. The woman standing in front of John looked familiar. How had he not seen it before? She had the same slightly square jawline, the same tiny cleft in her chin and when she smiled, she would have the same set of dimples as John.

"Holy shit, look at you!" Randy quickly swept Erin into a bear hug. He anchored her against his chest as he squeezed her tight. She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen her. And damn if she didn't look like a totally different person. He set her back on her feet and took a step back to look at her. The hair was totally different but those eyes he would know anywhere. He'd spent the better part of their year long relationship looking into those eyes.

"You are fucking hot, Erin." Randy took the hand he was holding and used it to slowly turn her around, getting the full panoramic view. From the top of her head to the tips of her french manicured toes, she looked good enough to eat.

Randy grunted softly as John slugged him hard on the shoulder.

"Watch your mouth." John said.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked as he pulled Erin in for another hug. He hadn't realized until now just how much he'd missed her.

"I'm doing an internship with the company." Erin's smile was genuine and heart felt.

"Serious? You're working for us?" Randy asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side.

"Yeah, today is my first day." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me, man?" Randy asked as he looked over at his friend. John was still standing there, his big arms crossed over his thick chest.

"I asked him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise." Erin glanced up at Randy, hoping he didn't detect the fact that she was lying her ass off. Randy had an uncanny knack for knowing when he was being played.

"Awesome! You're gonna be on the road with us?"

Erin nodded slightly as she glanced at John. She silently prayed he wouldn't take the opportunity to rat on her. "John was just telling me that I can room with him tonight."

John merely glanced at Erin then looked at Randy. Apparently he was out numbered. No way in hell would he be able to take on both of them at the same time. He was desperately unnumbered. He'd rather face down the entire roster than have to fight with his sister and best friend.

"Sure! I can find somewhere to crash for the night." Erin looked between Randy and John, feeling a moment of shame. She really should be ashamed of herself for using Randy to get her way. But all was fair in love and war right?

Without a word, John pulled the keys to the rental car out of his pocket. He turned on his heel and stalked to the exit doors. He may have just been played by a woman half his size, but at least she was going to be close enough to kill once they got to the hotel. Randy and Erin trailed along behind John, giving him the chance to get slightly ahead of them. Randy pulled Erin to a stop just inside the double doors. He glanced to make sure John was still making his way to the car before he turned to look at her.

"It really is good to see you again. It's been a long time." he said.

Erin smile faintly, feeling the blush creeping into her cheeks. She was glad to see that Randy didn't harbor any hard feelings. Their relationship had ended much sooner than either one of them really wanted it to. They had agreed that it was better to end things before they'd gotten any more serious. John had objected to Randy's interest in Erin from the very first moment. He'd ranted to anyone who would listen that Erin was much too young to be caught up in a relationship, especially with some one was worldly as Randy. They had tried for a while to make things work, but after a year, they decided that maybe it would be better to put things on the back burner. John would never approve of them being together. And Erin wasn't willing to John in a situation where he had to choose. But thankfully, they had managed to remain friends. That was important to her. She not have been able to have Randy as a lover, but at least she was able to have him as a friend.

With a smile Erin linked her arm through Randy's and turned toward the door. "We better get a move on before he leaves us here. I don't know about you but I really don't want to have to hitch hike to the hotel."

Randy's laughter washed over Erin like a balm. Instantly, she felt better. As long as she had one man in her life she could on, she was well ahead of the game.

*****A/N – okay, y'all what do you think? Please review! *****


	2. Speared

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – I am taking total creative license with this chapter (and probably a few others). The events are LOOSELY based on actual WWE Universe events. And please forgive me any inaccuracies relating to the Irish language/culture.*****

They say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Apparently they had never met a highly enraged Irishman. Stephen Farrelly, known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus, stalked down the crowded hallway toward the front of the staging area. He was pissed by the sudden decision to change the scripts going into the TLC Pay-Per-View. Until today, everything had been going along rather well. Cena was going to drop the belt to him. The plan was for him to keep it through the new year. But things had suddenly changed when the powers that be decided that a table match for the championship was in order. Table matches were dangerous at best, lethal at worst. All it took was one false move and a career could be ended before it ever truly began. That was not a risk he was ready or willing to take. He'd worked so hard to get where he was. He couldn't take the chance of another setback. Failure was not an option.

He came to stand in the shadow of the gorilla position. The curtain was parted just enough for him to see into the crowded arena. The place was filled to capacity. The sea of human faces blurred into a sort of oblivion. All he could see was the long walk-way to the ring. His gaze was locked on the ring and John Cena. As usual, Cena was in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, running his mouth. At least that was something the man was good at. Give the man a mic and five minutes, he could talk thousands of people into doing practically anything. Stephen shook his head slowly as he watched Cena pace the length of the ring. If nothing else, getting the opportunity to silence Cena for a little while would be worthwhile. The script called for him to interrupt John mid-tirade. They would trade a few words, Cena would make a few cracks about his skin tone. Stephen felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Just as Cena was about to launch into yet another verbal attack, Stephen heard his music hit. He slowly counted to four before stepping into the glaring lights of the arena. The moment the crowd spotted him, they began to boo. The wave of negativity was palpable. He could feel it moving over him like an ocean; wave after wave it came. He motioned to one of the stage hands who quickly handed him a mic.

"Hold on a minute, there, fella. It seems ye've got things a little confused. Y'see, at TLC it's not me going through a table." Stephen said as he continued making his way toward the ring. "Ye're going to know how it feels to go through a table an' look up an' see me!" He came to stand just a few feet away. He wasn't stupid enough to actually go into the ring. Not when Cena had that look on his face. The man meant business, serious business.

John leaned over the top rope to glare to him. He picked up the mic and launched into another tirade that Stephen only half-halfheartedly listened to. That was how the next few minutes went. Insults and verbal assaults, back and forth. The only part of the entire script Stephen agreed with was the part where he turned his back on Cena and went back to the locker room. He was getting tired of the same thing every night. All he wanted was to get the title. For once he wanted to know what it felt like to stand on top of the mountain. He could barely stand having to count down the days until the pay-per-view. Before Stephen had taken more than a dozen steps up the ramp, he felt the weight of a semi-truck plow into him from behind. He hit the floor with a thud. Rolling to his side, he looked up only to see John Cena's face inches from his own. He barely had enough time to cover his head before Cena started raining down heavy blows. Stephen grunted as John landed a particularly hard shot to the ribs. The breath rushed out of him. After what seemed like an eternity, the refs finally managed to pry Cena away. He lay on the floor for a full minute, trying to breathe deeply as he made a quick inventory of his body. Thankfully, he was in one piece but it was hard to take a full breath. _Fuck! _He thought as he wrapped an arm around his mid-section. He wasn't entirely certain but he thought a rib could be broken. With the help of a referee, Stephen made his way back up the ramp. He was very aware of the camera man that was hot on his heels. Sometimes those guys just didn't know when to quit. They kept the cameras rolling no matter what. Stephen grabbed a production hand as he tried to walk past.

"Where's Cena?" Stephen's accent was thick and heavy making Cena sound more like _Chena. _Heneeded to go to the medics but first he had a few things he wanted to say.

Nervously, the young man pointed down the hallway. Stephen pushed the man slightly, encouraging him to continue on his errands. He continued down the hall, going as quickly as he could. Squinting against the sudden spasm under his ribs, Stephen looked down the hall. He could barely make out the bright orange color of Cena's shirt as he stood in the hallway.

Stephen forced his feet to start moving again. Each step was a fiery agony but he kept his gaze locked on Cena's hideously colored shirt.

"Cena, we're not finished." Stephen said as he came to stop a few feet away.

"Hey man, sorry about that out there." Cena forced a smile as he looked at Stephen. The guy was just way too serious. The brash Irishman looked none too happy. When he decided to go ad-lib, he knew Stephen would not be happy. The surprise attack had been a snap decision, something he knew would like good for the cameras without really hurting either of them.

"What do you think you're doing, fella?" Stephen demanded. He was not in the mood for playing games. The least Cena could do was explain his actions.

John arched a brow as he glanced at Erin. She was standing quietly to the left, watching the exchange. Her eyes were round with surprise. Taking a deep breath, John decided the best thing he could do would be to try and diffuse the situation. He certainly didn't need Erin to get a first hand view of what kind of assholes some of the guys really were.

"Why don't you calm down before we talk about this?" John tried to keep his voice neutral. There was no sense in pissing Stephen off any more than he was. Stephen was known for his quick temper. They both knew it would not do either of them any good to try and work things out now. Maybe in a couple of hours they could try. John wrapped an arm protectively around Erins' shoulders. The last thing he needed was for. . . no, he couldn't let himself finish the thought.

"Let's get out of here." John said to Erin. She was standing mutely beside, her eyes glued on the towering Irishman.

Erin had never seen anything like the red haired man before her in all her life. He was tall, nearly a foot taller than she was. She barely came up to his shoulder. His hair stuck up around his head in sharp spikes. His light green eyes were seething with the fire of anger, a slight blush stained his cheeks. What drew her attention were his lips. They were such an odd shade of pink. She'd never seen lips like that on a man before. For a fleeting second, Erin wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

John glanced again at Erin who was frozen in place beside him. She was staring up at Stephen, an odd expression her face. The protective instinct flared to life, telling him it was time to get Erin out of the area. John glanced toward the door, judging how quickly he could make it. He figured the odds were about 50/50. He took a step toward the door, hoping Erin would take the hint and follow him. She didn't, she stood rooted where she stood.

Stephen's gaze moved to the young woman standing beside John. He'd never seen her before. From the laminated pass hanging around her neck, Stephen assumed she was with Cena. She was probably the ring rat he was currently parading around with. No wonder he thought he had better things to do than explain himself.

"We settle this now." Stephen said, his attention turning back to John.

John shook his head. No way they were going to do this now. "Hit me up when you've cooled off." he said. He tapped Erin on the shoulder and cocked his head toward the door. John turned toward the exit.

"I said we settle this now." Stephen said as he grabbed Cena by the shirt and spun him around. He stared at the other man, unblinking.

"When you chill, man, then you can step to me. Until then . . " John said as he waved his hand in front of his face. _You can't see me. _

He grabbed Erin's hand and tugged her along behind him. Before they were able to take more than three steps, John saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Thanks to his extremely well-trained instincts, he knew Stephen was moving toward him. He whirled around and made a grab for Erin. He was sure he wouldn't be able to stop Stephen's momentum. His intention was to push Erin safely out of the way. In the instant before his hand wrapped around her waist, she was gone. John watched in horror as Stephen threw his weight into the spear. Erin never saw it coming. One moment she was standing on her feet, the next she was air borne. As if she was moving in slow motion, John watched as her body was slammed through a table and connected with the unyielding concrete floor below. Her head cracked against the floor with an almost sickening thud.

Stephen knew something was horribly wrong the moment his arms wrapped around something much less substantial than Cena. He tried to stop the forward momentum but it was too late. Shaking his head in horror, Stephen slowly looked down at the woman lying prone beneath him. She was the woman that Cena had been talking to. _Holy Hell! _He thought.

This was bad news; very, very, very bad news. Stephen winced as her head smacked into the floor. Her eyes widened for just a heartbeat before slipping closed. _She's dead. _Stephen feared the worst as he looked down at her utterly still form. Moving quickly, Stephen rolled to the side and came to his knees beside her. He reached under the waterfall of burgundy colored hair and placed two fingers gently to her throat. He held his breath as he waited. After what seemed like an eternity, he could detect the steady beat of her heart. Offering up a silent prayer, Stephen glanced over his shoulder, "I need a medic." he yelled.

John stared in horror as Stephen leaned over Erin and stroked her hair back from her face. _Who the hell does the think he is? _John thought as he took a step toward Stephen. With a quick shove, John sent Stephen sprawling backward on his ass. Blinking hard, Stephen looked up. He'd been so focused on Erin that he didn't realize John had moved. John reached down with a clenched fist. Before John could hit him, the medics arrived. The first medic, a tall dark haired guy named Trent, moved John out of the way. A second medic, a short, blonde haired woman, named Cindy, slid between Stephen and Erin. She quickly pulled a pen light out of the cargo pocket of her pants and shone it in Erin's eyes.

"What happened?" Trent asked as he reached into his bag. He fished around for a minute and pulled out a pen.

"She hit her head." Stephen said inched around to kneel on the floor at Erin's head. He looked down at her. She was so pale and so still.

"He fucking speared her." John shouted. He moved to stand at Erin's feet.

Trent nailed John with a steady eye, "If you don't calm down, we can't help her. Is that what you want?" he asked in a calm voice.

John shook his head, dread sinking into his bones. _Why isn't she moving? _"Just help her!" John said. He hated how desperate his voice sounded. He watched helplessly as Trent pulled the back board from the stretcher and placed it on the floor next to Erin. Trent quickly pulled out a roll of tape and handed it to Cindy. She quickly wrapped an extra layer of tape around the hard collar supporting Erin's neck before tossing it into the open bag. She carefully crossed Erin's hands over her stomach. She glanced at Trent then nodded.

"On my three." Cindy said. She made the count and efficiently rolled Erin onto her side. Trent quickly slid the back board in place. With a quick movement, Cindy secured the Velcro straps. She nodded to Trent and he carefully returned the backboard to the floor. He crouched next to Erin as Cindy stood. Without a word they placed her onto the stretcher. Cindy quickly secured the straps and nodded at Trent.

John quickly followed behind them as they wheeled Erin toward the waiting ambulance. For once, John was grateful to see the vehicle waiting on stand-by. The sooner they got her to the ER, the better off she would be.

Cindy climbed into the ambulance as Trent quickly loaded the gurney. John stepped to the back of the ambulance and looked up at Cindy. John didn't have to give voice to his question before Cindy answered, "We're going to Parkland. I'll let the nurses know you're on the way."

John nodded as Trent slammed the doors closed. He moved quickly around to the driver's side and got in. John watched helplessly as the ambulance pulled out into the night. He didn't know what to do. Erin was hurt and she needed him. The only thing he knew for sure was that Stephen was going to have his ass handed to him as soon as he made sure his sister was going to survive.

*****A/N – Pretty dramatic, huh? I'm so sorry Erin had to go through a table. I swear it really was an accident. No way in hell Stephen would intentionally hurt anyone, much less a woman. Please check back soon to see what happens! *****


	3. Apology

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

John arrived at the hospital not long after the ambulance had ushered Erin into the emergency room. He hurried into the building. Randy Orton was hot on his heels. He had refused to let John drive to the hospital. John had been more than willing to allow his friend to help him. He knew he was in no shape to drive. All he could think about was Erin. He prayed that she had regained consciousness before arriving at the hospital. He knew the longer she was out, the worse things were. John jogged into the building. He stopped the first nurse he saw.

"My sister just came in by ambulance. Where is she?" John asked.

She pointed down the hallway leading to the emergency room. Nodding in thanks, John quickly walked down the hall. He came to a halt inside the beige colored walls of the waiting room. An older, gray-haired woman sat behind the information desk. He quickly walked over to her.

"I'm looking for Julia Cena. She came in on the ambulance." John said. He hated the nervousness that was creeping into his voice.

Randy came to a stop beside John, "Erin." Randy said softly.

John gave Randy a slightly confused glance. His eyes widened as he realized what Randy was telling him. "She may be under Erin Cena." John said. The watched as the woman pulled out a clipboard and checked the list of names. John leaned over the desk, trying to read the list. The woman picked up the clipboard and shot John a scathing glance.

"I'll check in the back. You may wait here." the woman said briskly. She turned on her heel and strode to the double doors. Emblazoned in bold red letters were the words AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. She pulled an I.D. Card from her pocket and swiped it through the scanner. The doors opened with a quick swoosh and the woman disappeared into the beehive of activity.

Randy spotted two empty chairs at the back of the waiting room. He motioned for John to follow him. Randy sat in the second chair, allowing John to have the aisle seat. John shook his head as he came to stand against the wall. He could see both the entrance way and the double doors through which Grandma Moses had vanished. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he stared at the double doors. The ticking of the clock on the wall seemed unbearably loud. Each stroke of the clock made John more aware of just how much time was passing.

"What's taking so long?" John asked.

Randy glanced up at his friend. He knew John was trying to hide the fact that he was worried. He tried to keep up a mask of calm. But Randy knew his friend all too well. He could tell by the determined set of John's shoulders that he was on edge.

"You've got to be patient, man. You know what's going on." Randy said. He kept his voice deliberately calm. He knew it wouldn't take very much to send John over the edge.

John nodded once as he glanced at Randy. He knew all too well what was going on in the emergency room. He was no stranger to the inner workings of a trauma center. A man couldn't be in this line of work and not have been a patient at least a time or two. He knew they were in one of the best hospitals around. He would force himself to keep calm until Granny returned.

Randy's low growl of disapproval drew John's attention. He looked up just in time to see Stephen Farrelly step into the waiting room. Before Randy could move, John crossed the room. Without stopping, John shoved Stephen forcefully in chest. Stephen grunted softly as he took a step back.

"You son of a bitch." John's hand curled into a fist. Before his brain had time to stop him, John pulled back and punched Stephen square in the jaw. John was pulling back for a second strike when he felt a jerk on his arm. He glanced over and saw Randy had come to stand next to him. The only thing that was keeping John from punching Stephen again was Randy's hand wrapped around his thick bicep.

"I'm sure you boys will agree now is not the time." Randy said in a deceptively calm voice. He quickly looked between the two behemoths, judging their reactions.

John stood toe to toe with Stephen, their eyes locked. "Randy, you better get this asshole out of my face." he demanded of his friend.

John didn't trust himself not to break Stephen in half. It was his fault that Erin was somewhere beyond those double doors, being treated for God only knew what. The worst part was, Randy was absolutely right. No matter how badly he wanted to tear the Irishman limb from limb, this was not the time nor the place. When he finally did give Stephen the beating he deserved, it damn sure wouldn't be in a place that had the equipment to save him. John turned quickly on his heel and went back to his spot against the wall.

Randy waited until John was safely across the room before addressing the big man, "You don't need to be here." he stated matter-of-factly

Stephen took a deep breath as he looked at Randy, "How is she?" he asked.

"We don't know. They're still working on her." Randy said. He wasn't going to give out any more information than he absolutely had to.

Stephen quickly glanced at John before looking back at Randy. "Ah didn't mean to do it. It was an accident." he said softly. And it was the truth. He had never intended for anyone to get hurt. He had just been so angry. He hadn't been able to control himself.

"You need to leave." Randy said simply.

Stephen shook his head as he stepped around Randy. He walked across the lobby and came to stand in front of John. He looked John in the eye as he said, "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta hurt the lass."

John made it a point to ignore him.

Stephen opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the double doors swung open. A small, dark haired nurse stepped into the waiting room. She adjusted her stethoscope around her neck as she scanned the waiting room. Her eyes landed on John and she asked, "Are you the family of Erin Cena?"

Stephen looked at John in disbelief. This was much worse than he'd first thought. The nurse was looking for the family of the woman that had been with John last night. How perfect was it that he had speared a member of John's family?

"Yer wife?" Stephen asked as John quickly strode across the waiting room.

Without looking over his shoulder John said, "My sister."

_Ah fook!_ Stephen thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was even worse than he'd thought. Men like John were incredibly protective of the women in his life, especially the ones he'd know since they day they were born. He was practically a dead man walking. Cena was not going to let this go quietly. He would soon have one hell of a fight on his hands.

The nurse led John into the bustling emergency room. She stopped outside the last door on the right and set her clipboard into the plastic holder attached to the wall. She turned to face John.

"How is she?" John asked as he glanced at Randy. Although he couldn't find the words, he was eternally grateful Randy was with him. He would need the support of his best friend.

The nurse took a deep breath and nodded. "She's stable. We're going to keep her for the night. Just to make sure we don't have anything more serious to worry about."

John took a deep breath and nodded. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Considering the impact, she's lucky. She's got a Grade 3 concussion. Her head took most of the impact so we'll have to watch her carefully."

Randy noticed the sudden gray cast to John's skin. The news had hit his friend hard. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"She has a fractured radius. It's a clean break but it will take a while for it to heal."

Randy nodded in understanding. A cracked skull and a broken arm were a small price to pay if she were otherwise in one piece. Considering the force she had been struck with, Randy knew she was a lucky girl.

The nurse cracked open the door and peeked inside. "You can stay for a little while but she probably won't know you're here. As soon as we can, we'll move her upstairs."

John nodded in thanks as he stepped into Erin's semi-dark room. She was hooked up to at least three monitors that John could identify. She was lying motionless in the center of the small bed, the blankets were pulled up nearly to her chin. John moved to the side of the bed as he looked down at her. She was just so pale and still. The ache in John's chest grew ten fold as he reached out to touch her. His hand trembled as he smoothed a lock of hair away from her face. He vowed that as soon as she was on her feet, he was going to hunt down that bloody Irishman like a dog.

_**A few hours later**_

Erin awoke slowly. Her head pounded in rhythm with her heartbeat. She forced her eyes open and instantly wished she hadn't. She felt like her eyes were coated by a thin layer of sand. She blinked rapidly and was only slightly relieved when her vision cleared minimally. Her gaze moved slowly around the room. She wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. Her last memory had been … Erin frowned hard as she realized she couldn't remember what had happened. She couldn't remember anything from the last few days. Everything was a sort of hazy blur. Her gaze moved to the small dry erase board hanging on the wall at the foot of her bed. Today's date was November 8 and her on-duty nurse was Shanna. Erin frowned as she looked at the board again. Why did she have a nurse named Shanna? The only reason she would need a nurse would be because she was in a hospital. Suddenly, the events of the last day came rushing back to her.

Shoving back the blankets, Erin reached for the bed rail. It took all of her strength to pull herself into a sitting position. Her eyes closed as she fought back a wave of nausea. The room spun slightly when she opened her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, Erin felt the nausea abate just a little. She watched as the door slowly opened.

Stephen peeked around the edge of the door as he opened it. He was hoping she was still asleep as she'd been when he'd popped in on her a while ago. After seeing she was still alive and well, he had gone down to the gift shop. He had hoped to buy her a present and be able to slip it into her room before she was any wiser. He stepped into the room and paused in surprise. She was awake and sitting up. Stephen crossed the room quickly and set the vase of flowers down on the nightstand. He moved to the foot of the bed as he looked at her. She seemed well enough. Her skin was sickly pale and she had a dark bruise on her forehead. Her right arm was covered in a cast. Stephen felt a wave of shame roll over him. He'd broken her arm.

Erin's eyes slowly moved over Stephen's concerned face. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah'm Stephen." he replied.

Erin looked at Stephen with a critical eye. He looked exactly as she remembered. His creamy, pale skin looked even whiter against his red hair. His eyes were a peculiar shade of green. It reminded her of new spring grass. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Erin shoved at the blankets again. She felt as if she were suddenly running a fever.

"Where's John?" Erin croaked. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

Stephen shook his head slowly, "Ah don' know." he said.

Suddenly afraid, Erin looked around the room. She was alone in a strange place, with a strange man in her room. She wanted John. He would know how to make everything better. Erin forced her body to move slowly as she turned. She was going to get out of the bed and find her cellphone. As soon as she called John she would feel better. It took all of Erin's concentration to get her legs to cooperate. She shivered as one bare foot touched the cold floor. Shifting her weight forward, Erin leaned over the side of the bed. Her weak legs wouldn't support her weight as she tried to stand.

Stephen was there to catch her before Erin knew what happened. His strong arms wrapped around her, taking all of her weight with ease. Another wave of nausea, this one much stronger than the last, washed over her. Unconsciously, Erin reached out for the solid bulk of Stephen's arms. Her small hand didn't even cover half of the width of his bicep. Erin looked at the place where her fingers curled into his smooth skin. Stephen stood absolutely still as Erin gripped his arms to steady herself. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps. He wasn't having such an easy time either. Her warmth pressed against him from shoulder to thigh. Forcing his wayward thoughts back under control, Stephen looked down at Erin. Her eyes were locked on the place where her fingers were digging into his arm. For a moment he felt a flash of heat along his spine. He hated himself for feeling the tingle of need. This certainly was not the kind of situation he'd expect to find himself suddenly attracted to a woman. But then again, Fate was a fickle mistress.

Taking a step toward the bed, he carefully moved her against it. He leaned down slowly as he helped her sit. Reaching down, he placed one arm behind her knees and helped her pull her legs in the bed. He reached for the snowy white blanket and draped it over her legs. He leaned over and carefully smoothed the blankets over her. His eyes moved over her face. Even with the dark shadows under her eyes, she was still rather beautiful. He'd never seen eyes that were such a unique shade of hazel. The green and brown colors were swirled into a mesmerizing pattern and the shade was nearly translucent. He could feel himself falling into the depths of those eyes. Carefully he perched on the edge of her bed. He continued staring at her as he tried to find his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled between them.

"Ah came to say Ah'm sorry." Stephen said softly. "Ah didn't mean to hurt ya, lass." his gaze moved to her slender arm covered in the cast. Instantly, he felt a great wave of remorse wash over him. God, if only he could take it back.

Erin looked at Stephen as she quietly studied him. She could see the regret shining in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

Stephen shrugged one broad shoulder. "Ah made a mistake. Ah hope ya can forgive me."

Erin arched a brow, "I forgive you." she said. Stephen's green gaze flicked up to meet hers.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she really meant what she said. She honestly forgave him. It was almost more than he could ask for. He made a vow, then and there, that he would do to prove that he was, in fact, worthy of her forgiveness.

*****A/N – Please review*****


	4. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Erin sat on the edge of the hospital bed as she waited for the nurse to bring her discharge paperwork. She was feeling only slightly better. Her head was still throbbing and she was tired beyond belief. Her gaze was drawn to the vase of flowers sitting on the nightstand. She couldn't stop her thoughts from straying to Stephen. And she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. The fact that he had been man enough to apologize spoke volumes about his character. There weren't very many men she knew that would have done the same. Once again she thought about how incredibly gentle he had been with her. He was very aware of his size and just how intimidating he could be. The most remarkable part was that Stephen had tried his best not to frighten her. He was turning out to be a man of contradictions. Erin pulled her thoughts back to the present and looked at the tall form standing in the doorway.

Randy was leaning against the door, hands propped on his hips. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Erin felt a small smile tugging at her lips. Randy always had that affect on her, she was always glad to see him. She studied him with quiet regard. He looked so different from the guy she'd dated. His hair was much shorter and his body was more streamlined. He'd lost the boyish softness to his features. In it's place was the rugged handsomeness of a man. Once again she felt the tinge of regret that things had not worked out between them.

"I just want to be able to sleep more than two hours without someone waking me up." Erin said.

Randy laughed softly as he shook his head. "Hey, I'm just here to get out of jail. What happens after that is not my fault!" he said as he stepped fully into the room. His gaze moved to the nightstand and the vase of flowers. He'd noticed them earlier in the day but he hadn't gotten the chance to ask her about them.

"Who brought you flowers?" he asked. He perched on the edge of her bed.

"Nobody." she said as she glanced at Randy. She wasn't sure how well Randy would receive the news that Stephen had come to visit.

Randy glanced at Erin with a disapproving look, "You never were a good liar." he said.

"Stephen came by this morning." she said as she watched for his reaction. The only indication that Randy was upset by the news was the subtle tightening of the lines around his mouth. Other than that he remained perfectly still.

"He came to apologize." Erin added softly.

Randy grunted in response but he didn't look at Erin. "John's not going to be happy when he finds out." he said.

Erin took a deep breath. Randy was right, John was going to be highly upset when he found out. For a moment she wished she wouldn't have to tell the truth. Considering that she'd never been an accomplished liar, she didn't see another way around it. She tried very hard to be honest, even when it wasn't in her best interest. Telling John the flowers came from Stephen definitely was not in her best interest.

"Maybe he won't notice." she said.

"Notice what?" John asked. Erin stiffened slightly as she glanced at John. She hadn't heard him come in.

Erin forced a smile as she looked at her brother. "Can we leave now?" she asked.

John glanced back into the hall and nodded, "Yeah, here's your limo now." he said.

Erin smiled faintly as a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair. "Can't I walk?" she asked.

The nurse laughed as she pointed to the wheelchair, "Nope, hospital policy says you have to ride." she said.

Erin groaned softly as the nurse parked the wheelchair next to the bed. She came to stand beside Erin, "As soon as you're ready." she said.

Moving slowly, Erin forced herself to stand. She took two shuffling steps toward the wheelchair and sat down heavily. She glanced at Randy who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled reassuringly. Erin took a deep breath as the nurse turned to the nightstand and picked up the vase of flowers. She handed them over to Erin, "I'm sure you don't want to leave these, honey."

Erin nodded slightly as she glanced at John. She could read the curiosity in his eyes. She braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"It was nice of you to bring her flowers." John said as he flicked a glance at his friend. Randy nodded but didn't say anything. He stood slowly and motioned for John to follow Erin who was being wheeled out of the room. Erin let go of the breath she'd been holding. Randy was a man who knew the value of silence. She'd always loved that about him. He'd kept all of her secrets no matter how big or small.

Erin was nauseated by the time John finally pulled up in front of the hotel. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. The feeling quickly passed and she opened her eyes to find John staring intently at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Nodding slightly, Erin swallowed hard, "I'm really tired." she said.

"Let's get you inside then." John said as he opened the car door. He moved around to Erin's side and opened the door. He quickly reached inside to unfasten her seat belt then took a step back as he waited for her to stand. She moved slowly, as if each motion took all of her concentration. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her gently toward the automatic doors.

John led her slowly into the hotel and down a short hallway. She blinked hard as she realized that this was not the same room they had been in before the accident. She looked at John questioningly.

"I had our room changed. I don't want you going upstairs." John said in explanation.

Erin smiled and leaned against John. Breathing in the spicy scent of his aftershave, she felt much better. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so grateful her brother was infinitely thoughtful. He always thought of the little things that made her life easier. John took the vase of flowers from her and set them on the small table beside the door. Turning to Erin, he looked at her. Her color was only slightly better than it had been in the hospital. The bruise on her forehead stood out in stark relief. His sharp blue gaze moved to her arm. Once again he felt rage wash over him. He still owed the Irishman a little one on one time. And he was looking forward to it more than he cared to admit.

"I want you to lay down for a while. You need to rest." John said softly as he steered Erin toward the bed. He stepped behind her and gently reached for her arm. He pulled the sleeve of her jacket over the cast and gently took it off. He threw it across the foot of her bed and motioned for her to sit. Once she complied, he knelt on the floor and deftly untied her sneakers. After setting them aside, he quickly pulled off her socks. He knew she'd never been able to sleep in socks. Erin pulled a pillow closer and gratefully laid down in the center of the bed. John pulled the blankets over her with a quick motion. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, just as he always had.

"Get some sleep." John said.

Sleep she did. Erin didn't know how long she slept. Her eyes opened slowly to find the sun casting long shadows on the carpet. She assumed it was late afternoon or early evening. Laying quietly, she listened to the sounds around her. The room itself was quiet, she could hear muffled voices in the hall as they passed by. It didn't take her long to decide that she was alone. And thirsty. Erin looked around the room, hoping to find a bottle of water. When she didn't, she moved the blankets aside and got out of bed. She walked across the room to look in the large mirror. Instantly she wished she hadn't. Her skin was still incredibly pale which only made the dark bruise on her forehead more obvious. Dark shadows marred the delicate skin under her eyes. Her hair looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in years. Spotting her makeup bag next to the television, Erin grabbed her hairbrush and quickly pulled it through her tangled hair. She winced slightly as the bristles stroked across her suddenly sensitive scalp. Setting the brush aside, Erin looked for her purse. She found it sitting on top of her suitcase. Quickly she pulled out her wallet and took out a couple of singles.

Erin stepped into the hall and took a left to move deeper into the building. She moved slowly, each step taking a concentrated effort. After what seemed like forever, Erin finally found the vending machines. She stood in front of the beverage machine and looked over her options. She slipped in a dollar bill and hit the button for bottled water. She continued looking over the selections as she waited for her water to be dispensed. After few seconds of debating between orange juice and apple juice, Erin finally pressed the button for apple juice. Frowning hard, Erin looked at the little door covering the holding section of the machine. How was she supposed to hold it open and get the bottles out with only one hand? Erin took a deep breath as she considered her options.

"Allow me." Erin startled at the deep voice so close to her ear. She blinked in surprise as she looked up. Stephen grabbed the bottles from the machine and handed them to her.

"Thank you." Erin said. She was suddenly very aware of her surroundings and how Stephen's presence made the small alcove seem even smaller.

"Ah'm glad to see yah up and around so soon." he said.

Erin smiled faintly, suddenly glad that she had taken the time to at least brush her hair.

"Are yah well enough, then?" Stephen asked. She looked much better than she had the last time he'd seen her. Her silky hair hung in a wave that barely brushed her shoulders. She had small spots of color in her cheeks. To him, she looked nearly perfect.

Erin nodded as she looked down at the bottles cradled in her arm. She was suddenly parched. Too bad she couldn't open the damn things herself. Glancing at Stephen and then bottles, she asked, "Would you mind?"

Stephen quickly pulled the bottle of water from her and cracked the top. He loosely set the cap back on and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"My pleasure." he replied as he continued looking her her. She was dressed in soft fleece running pants and a pink T-shirt. He noticed how the stretchy material of her shirt hugged her in all the right places.

"Well, um, I guess I better get back to my room before John comes looking for me." she said. Suddenly, Erin realized she felt very shy and she wasn't sure why.

"Erin?" Stephen asked as she turned to go back to her room. Erin sucked in a deep breath as she thought about the way he said her name. With his deep voice and thick accent her name sounded more like "Ah-rin". She liked the way he made it sound. She turned back to face him, curiosity lighting her eyes.

"Ah know yah will say no but ah'd like to take yah out." Stephen looked at Erin earnestly as he waited for her to answer.

Erin didn't know what to say. She certainly had not expected him to ask for a date. She certainly was intrigued by the idea. A chance to get to know him better wasn't a bad idea.

"I'd like that." Erin said. She was glad that her voice did not give away her sudden nervousness.

"Tomorrow, then?" he asked hopefully.

"We can go after the show, if that's okay with you." she said as she looked into Stephen's green eyes. She didn't miss the look of pleasure that flashed across his features.

"Ah'll meet yah after the show." Stephen said as he watched the blush creep into her cheeks. She suddenly looked down at the floor.

"So, um, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Erin turned quickly on her heel and hurried back to the room. She closed the door and leaned heavily against it. She breathed deeply as she tried to calm the sudden racing of her heart. She had a date. Tomorrow. With Stephen. She was so excited! All she had to do now was figure out how to break the news to John.

*****A/N – Please review!*****


	5. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 1 of 2. I broke this up to keep it from being entirely too long.*****

Erin was too excited to do anything except follow John and Randy around the arena. The house show was half finished, the staging area was congested. She was thrilled to finally meet more of the superstars. She was even more thrilled that time was going faster than she expected. Only a few hours remained until Stephen would meet her for their date. Flutters of nervousness danced through her. Waiting was nearly impossible. She still had another problem, she still hadn't figured out the best way to break the news to John. Hopefully he wouldn't find out until it was too late. Coming to an abrupt stop behind John, Erin looked around catering. A few people were sitting at the small metal tables but the room was mostly empty. John grabbed two bottles of water from the ice bucket and made his way over to the table. He passed one of the bottles to Erin before sitting down heavily in one of the folding chairs.

"Erin, I'd like you to meet the Hart Dynasty. The little one is Tyson, the big one is David. This is Natalie." John said as he flicked a glance at the Hart Dynasty. Erin noticed that Natalie was introduced only by name, John didn't have an description for her. Smart man.

Erin smiled slightly as Natalie leaned across the table and offered her hand in greeting, "You can call me Nattie." she said.

Erin shook the woman's hand as she studied her. Nattie's blonde hair was shot through with bright pink stripes. Her wide eyes were watchful yet full of warmth. Her smile was natural, flashing just a hint of straight, white teeth. She was dressed in dark washed jeans and a Hart Dynasty t-shirt. For a moment Erin wondered what it was like to walk around wearing yourself on a t-shirt. It had to be a surreal experience.

"Are you just visiting?" Nattie asked curiously as she leaned closer. She studied Erin with watchful eyes, taking in even the smallest detail. Erin noticed she kept her eyes carefully away from the cast on her arm.

"Actually I'm working on a internship. I just started." Erin said as she toyed with the top on her bottle of water. God, she was already getting tired of having to ask people for help. The next six weeks were not going to be fun.

"How's it going?" Nattie asked as she polished off the last of her apple slices. She leaned back in her chair to study Erin.

Frowning, Erin held up her arm, displaying her cast. "It could be going a little better."

Nattie laughed softly as her gaze moved from Erin's face to the cast. "We heard about that. I'm sorry." she said.

Erin nodded in understanding as she passed her bottle of water to John and looked at him meaningfully. He opened the bottle then slid it back across the table. She murmured a thank you. "It's no biggie. I'm sure it was an accident."

Glancing over her shoulder at Randy, Erin prayed he wouldn't feel the need to add anything. Thankfully, he remained quiet.

"So, um, John, do you and Erin have anything planned while she's on the road?" Tyson asked.

John shook his head slowly, "Just gotta keep her out of trouble."

Erin shot John a heated glare before quickly looking away. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Especially over something so small. And especially when there were going to be bigger battles on the horizon.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, you know, do girl things." Nattie said. She could feel the tension building between the siblings.

Erin sat straight in her chair as she looked hopefully across the table. Making friends was always a bonus. "Yeah, that would be great!" she said.

A sudden silence came over the table. Randy cleared his throat loudly and moved to stand next to John. "We gotta go, it's show time." he said.

John glanced up at Randy then glanced at Erin. Leaving her at the hotel had not been an option. Her insistence had finally won and he grudgingly agreed to let her go to the arena. He sure as hell didn't want to leave her all alone in a strange place.

"Come on, kiddo." John said. He grabbed Erin's water bottle and quickly spun the cap on.

"She can hang with us, if she wants to." Nattie said looking hopefully at Erin.

Unsure, John looked between the two of them. He hated the idea of leaving Erin with strangers but he didn't want her wandering around by herself. At least he would be able to focus on his match if he wasn't worried about Erin. He didn't miss the hopeful look that crossed Erin's features.

"Are you sure? That's cool with you guys?" she asked.

Tyson and David looked at each and shrugged, their motions identical.

"Great. You can hang with me and I'll show you around. We can go meet some of the other Divas." Nattie said. She collected her trash as she stood.

John looked at Erin, his eyes moving over her. It was hard to leave her with someone else, especially after what had happened. And truth be told, he just didn't trust the guys on the roster. Every woman was part of an endless parade of conquests. Only over his dead body would Erin be added to that list. Randy reached over and shoved John lightly. They had to get moving. They couldn't be late again. John glanced back over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Erin's small form. He forced his feet to move, leaving her behind.

Watching John walk out of the room was a small relief. She loved her brother dearly but he was starting to wear on her nerves. His constant hovering was more than a body could stand. Breathing room was a valuable commodity.

"Let me show you around." Nattie said. Linking her arm through Erin's, she pulled her gently toward the door. She lead her down a drab, beige hallway toward the front of the building. She pushed open a door that was marked with a sign that said _Divas Only._ Erin arched a brow as she followed Nattie into the room. The occupants of the room were in various stages of undress. Bags were strewn around the room, some half open, spilling their contents onto every available surface. Colorful costumes were tossed onto chairs as they waited for their owners to don them.

"Ladies, we have a visitor." Nattie announced in a lilting voice. "This is Erin, she's J.C.'s sister."

Erin smothered a laugh with her hand. Since when did John go by J.C.? She would make it a point to ask him about that later.

A soft murmur came from the room, a quiet round of "Heys" and "Hellos."

Nattie pulled Erin closer as she pointed out everyone in the room, "Those two are the Bella twins. This one is Nikki, this is Brie." she said.

"How can you tell them apart?" Erin whispered as she looked at the dark haired beauties. She was slightly awe stricken by their exotic good looks. They were a fatal temptation to every man on the planet.

"Brie has a tattoo and Nikki doesn't." Nattie said which earned a quick smile from the twin Erin thought was Nikki. "This is Eve and the dark haired chick is Gail." Nattie quickly made her way around the room, making introductions.

"Do you have any plans for after the show?" the small, dark haired Gail asked. Digging through her bag, she finally found the knee pads she'd been searching for.

Erin felt a blush creep over her. Considering that she was in a room with a bunch of strangers, giving away too much information was not in her best interest. "I'm going out." she finally said.

"So who is the lucky guy?" one of the twins asked, Erin thought it was Brie.

"Nobody." Erin said softly. She didn't want to admit what was going on. The fewer people that knew, the less her chances of getting caught were.

"You're a woman of many secrets, Erin." Eve laughed. She added a rhinestone clip to the waves of her hair then turned away from the mirror.

Nattie pulled a black duffel bag from a folding chair and motioned for Erin to sit. Perching on the edge of the chair, Erin watched the flurry of activity continue. The girls reminded Erin of industrious peacocks, bringing out colorful outfits and accessories. Watching them get dressed was like watching butterflies emerge from the cocoon. Each one of them transformed into a glammed up version of herself. The effect was amazing. Erin envied their ability to become someone else, even if it was just for a little while.

"You gotta tell me, who is your mystery fella?" Nattie asked. She kicked off her shoes as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a pair of tights and draped them across her thighs. Next she pulled out a sparkly pink and black top.

Erin nervously brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Promise not to tell?" she asked.

Nattie turned slightly in her chair to look at Erin, "Cross my heart."

"It's Stephen." Erin said. She watched the play of emotions cross Nattie's face; first surprise then confusion.

"But isn't he the one that. . ." Nattie let the comment end as she pointed to the cast on Erin's arm.

Erin nodded in answer. She knew all too well what Nattie must have been thinking. What woman in her right mind would go out with the man that had physically harmed her? Erin wished she had a sensible answer. She was still trying to figure it out. All she knew was that she believed Stephen regretted what happened. It was impossible to fake the kind of honest sincerity she had seen in his eyes.

"Wow. Bet you didn't expect that to happen." Nattie smiled faintly as she tugged on one boot then the other.

Shaking her head slowly she said, "He came to the hospital and apologized. He said that it was an accident."

"Do you believe him?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah. I don't known why but I do. There was something so honest, so real in his eyes when he said he was sorry. It was hard not to believe him." Erin glanced at Nattie, expecting to see revulsion written on her face. Instead she saw a gentle warmth shining in her eyes. Acceptance was not something she expected to find.

"Are you wearing that?" Nattie asked. Her sharp eyes moved over Erin from the top of her head to her sneaker clad feet.

"Got any suggestions?" Erin asked. She had dressed comfortably since she didn't have any idea where Stephen was taking her. After much digging, she had finally settled on dark jeans and a white shirt.

"Let's see what we can find." Nattie stood and grabbed a large bag from the folding table. She quickly rummaged through it. Making a soft sound of triumph, Nattie produced two handfuls of garments. She tossed the tops to Erin and continued digging through the bags. "What size pants do you wear?"

"About a six." Erin glanced up from the material pooled in her lap.

Nattie looked around the room as she tried to decide which bag she needed. She grabbed a bag from the bench and quickly dug through it. "Here we are, black pants, size six." Nattie tossed the garment to her as well.

"I can't borrow these." Erin protested. Surely Nattie did not expect her to borrow clothes from girls she had just met. Not to mention she hadn't actually asked them if she could borrow them.

"Relax, Erin. I'll cover for you. Can you get changed or do you need help?" Nattie propped her hands on her hips as she studied Erin. She reached into the bag Erin was pretty sure belonged to one of the Bellas and pulled out a small, cloth covered jewelry box. Flipping the top open, Nattie dug through the contents.

Slowly Erin stood and set the clothes down in the chair. With careful movements she tried to tug her shirt off. In less than a minute she was breathing heavily and was frustrated. Turning to Nattie she asked, "Would you mind?"

In a most professional manner Nattie helped Erin pull off loose shirt she wore. Reaching down, Nattie grabbed the dark gray shirt. With a quick, practiced movement she tugged the shirt into place. Taking a step back, Nattie allowed Erin a moment of privacy to wiggle out of her jeans. After much tugging and pulling, Erin finally managed to shed her jeans and pull the black pants over her hips. Nattie turned back to look at Erin, a smile of approval crossing her features. She placed a pair of black peep-toe heels at Erin's feet.

"Very nice. Here, put this on." Nattie held out a long silver necklace. The loops were interconnected, forming a chain that stopped at the level of her belly button.

Obediently, Erin slipped the chain over her head. She watched as Nattie grabbed a make-up case and opened it. The only place she had seen so many cosmetics had been at the Macy's counter. Every color of the rainbow, and even a few Erin couldn't name, were accounted for. In less time that Erin could have applied the cosmetics with two good hands, Nattie had artfully added just enough eyeliner and shadow to bring out her eyes. A few quick strokes of blush brought a natural glow to her cheeks. Erin was surprised that instead of adding lipstick, Nattie handed her a tube of clear gloss.

Seeing the question in Erin's eyes, Nattie explained, "You've got incredible eyes. We want to make sure he can't stop looking into them."

Erin nodded in understanding as she turned to the mirror. The woman staring back at her didn't look familiar. Nattie had worked a minor miracle bringing out her best features. The gray blouse was artfully draped across her curves, bringing attention to her hour glass figure. The black pants hugged her hips, making her rounded curves more noticeable. Forcing herself to look at her face, Erin had to agree that Nattie was right. The eyes staring back at her were mysterious and full of promise. The smoky eyeshadow added a depth that made the translucent color of her eyes even more startling.

"Pretty good, huh?" Nattie asked as she looked over Erin's shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror and Erin watched the slow smile spread across her lips.

"I don't even look like me."

Nattie made a small sound under her breath, "No, honey, you look like you, only a little more glamorous. A first date is important, especially if you expect to have a second date. Let me."

Erin turned to face Nattie who was digging through the make-up for something else. She turned back to Erin and quickly applied a neutral colored lip liner. Then she added an even layer of clear gloss. Stepping back, Nattie regarded Erin with quiet intensity. After a long moment, she reached out and gently tousled the other girl's hair. With a satisfied smile, Nattie pronounced her ready for her date. Once again Erin looked at her reflection, hardly able to believe the transformation. Nattie had taken care of the hard work, now all she had to do was wait.

*****A/N – Part 2 will be up very soon. Please review!*****


	6. Dessert

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 2. I hope you enjoy!*****

Stephen hurried through the quickest shower of his life. His match had ended over an hour ago. Getting past the throng of people congratulating him took longer than expected. After much hand shaking and many thank-yous he dashed into the locker room. He scrubbed quickly then washed his hair. In less than fifteen minutes he was out of the shower and pulling clothes out of his bag. Moving to the wall length mirror he quickly brushed his damp hair. He looked at his reflection for a long moment, studying the neatly trimmed facial hair. It was just the way he liked it, hair neatly trimmed, cheeks smooth. All in all, he thought he looked like the perfect Irish gentleman. He pulled on dressed in dark colored distressed jeans. The worn denim sat low on his hips. He pulled a blue and white checked shirt on and quickly buttoned it. Burberry shirts were his favorite. Smoothing the soft cotton over his jeans, he sat down to pull on heavy black boots. Digging to the bottom of his bag he found the bottle of his favorite cologne. A few well placed drops was all he needed. Next he pulled on a soft cap and shoved his wallet and cellphone into his pockets. Taking a quick look in the mirror reassured him he was ready.

Turning around, he saw Evan Bourne carefully packing his ring gear. "Hey, fella, do me a favor, will yah? Take mah bag to the hotel."

Evan glanced up from his packing and smiled, "Sure, no problem." His friendship with the big man had been instantaneous. They were an odd pair but Evan deeply respected Stephen. The man was full of old world charm and gentle manners. And more than that, he always treated the other guys with respect. That was more than he could say for some of the guys that called themselves friends.

With a quick nod, Stephen pushed open the locker room door and stepped into the hall. It was still crowded with production people and stage hands. He moved quickly, quietly excusing himself as he headed toward the front of the building. Glancing at his watch, he realized he still had 15 minutes. Stephen slowed his pace. He didn't want to be out of breath when he finally found her. Even after several deep calming breaths, his heart was still tripping in an uneven tempo. Just thinking about Erin gave him a case of butterflies.

"Hey, Stephen, come here!" turning toward the voice that had called him, he spotted Nattie leaning against the door of the Diva's locker room.

"Not now, love, Ah 'ave to go." he said.

Nattie laughed softly, "I have what you're looking for."

Stephen stopped mid-stride, realization dawned on him. Looking back at the doorway, he saw Nattie was no longer alone. Erin stood beside her, silently studying him. One look was all it took. Seeing her framed in the doorway made his heart go into double time. She was dressed to kill. The gray shirt hugged her curves, accentuating the ripe fullness of her breasts. The black pants drew his attention to her softly rounded hips. _Saints preserve us_ Stephen thought as he moved towards them. She smiled as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The motion drew his attention to the delicate curve of her throat. The urge to kiss her was nearly overwhelming.

Erin shifted nervously as Stephen's green eyes moved over her slowly. She felt the heat in his gaze. It was the same as if he had reached out to touch her. Fighting back a giggle of excitement, she stared up at him.

"Yah look amazin'" he said coming to stand before her. Looking down at her, he was once again struck by the unusual color of her eyes. He didn't realize he was staring until Nattie softly cleared her throat.

"You kids better hurry along." Nattie said as she glanced at her friend. Erin was staring at Stephen. Her hazel eyes were round with wonder as she looked him over from head to toe. With a sigh she leaned against the door. Young Love. It was a terrific thing.

Erin forced herself to stop staring. She couldn't help herself. Stephen was incredibly attractive. The blue and white shirt clung to him, emphasizing the width of his shoulders. The sleeves clung to his thick biceps. The dark jeans hugged him in ways that should have been illegal. Smiling at Nattie she stepped into the hall. Glancing up, she realized her chin was even with his shoulder. Without the heels he would tower at least a foot over her. Suddenly Erin was very aware of how big Stephen was. She wondered if he were big everywhere. Shaking herself from those thoughts, she looked back at Nattie over her shoulder. She stood in the doorway giving her a thumbs up.

Stephen was very aware of Erin as she walked beside him. Keeping her broken arm tucked against her body, she followed him through the maze of people. The exit door swung open into the crisp night air. The sky was a thick, inky blackness dotted with a few stars. This far into the city most of the stars were out of sight.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked.

Stephen smiled faintly. A dozen phone calls led him to a traditional Irish Pub. No place would be better for a first date. Showing Erin the wonders of her namesake was the way to start things off right. "It's a surprise"

Surprises could be a good thing, they could also be a bad thing. Erin found this out as they rounded the corner of the building. Her steps faltered as she saw Randy leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag as he locked eyes with Erin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy stepped away from the building as he turned to face them.

Silence was Erin's answer. She had to quickly figure out the best way to handle this. On a good day Randy was dangerous. On a bad day, he was lethal. She wasn't sure what kind of day Randy was having. Better not to take a risk. "We're just going to get something to eat."

"Does John know?" he asked. Again, Erin was silent as she glanced over her shoulder at Stephen.

"Fuck, Erin. What do you think you're doing with this guy?" Randy nailed Stephen with a hard glare.

"Randy, please don't do this." Erin said softly. She reached out to touch him, laying her hand gently on his arm.

"What am I supposed to tell your brother?" Randy asked. He hated the look on Erin's face. Her eyes were full of question as well as a glimmer of hope. She was asking for something that only he could give her. It was their relationship all over again. He didn't have it in his heart to refuse her. Sucking a deep drag off the cigarette, he looked at Stephen. He could only hope that Erin knew what she was doing.

"Go ahead, I'll cover for you. You better bring your ass back before midnight." Randy said the last part loudly, leaving no room for doubt. Stephen was sure to have overheard his demand.

Lowering his voice he looked down at her upturned face, "Just be careful, okay?"

Erin reached up with her good arm and pulled Randy in for a hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Randy returned the embrace. He hated letting her go but she was an adult. She had to be allowed to live her own life, "I mean it, midnight."

"I promise." Erin nodded solemnly before turning back to Stephen. "I think we better go."

Randy watched Stephen escort Erin to his SUV and silently help her inside. Flicking the cigarette to the ground, Randy watched the vehicle back out of the parking space and head toward the exit. With a curse he crushed the cigarette under his heel and strode toward the building.

With a sigh Erin leaned back in her chair and tossed her napkin onto the table. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten so much. The food at Flanagan's Irish Pub was incredible. The Sheppard's pie was a masterful combination of flavors. Erin was tempted to wipe away the last bits of mashed potatoes with a finger. It was just that good. She watched Stephen finish the last bite of steak boxty. Stephen had patiently explained that it was a filled potato pancake. He'd allowed her a small taste, watching as she chewed slowly. His watchful gaze made her blush.

Stephen leaned back in his chair as he finished off the last of his Guinness. Looking over the rim of the glass, he studied Erin's features. She wasn't what would be considered beautiful by American standards. Her face was too angular, her jaw a little too square and firm. But to him, she couldn't be more perfect. She was so attractive that it took all of his effort to keep his thoughts from straying. That in itself was a difficult task. Stephen glanced at his phone. They only had an hour and a half left before she had to leave. That was a shame, he didn't want to leave her. He would be more than happy to stay with her until long after sunrise. If he couldn't stay with her, he at least wanted to have time alone.

"Are yah 'bout ready tah leave?" Stephen asked softly.

Unsure, Erin looked at Stephen. She wanted to say no but she knew she couldn't. She was on borrowed time. It wasn't fair to Randy not to be back before curfew. "I'll go powder my nose then we can leave."

Stephen stood as Erin left the table. Motioning to the waitress he sat back down. A moment later a young brunette girl came over to him. He didn't miss the appreciative glance she gave him.

"Anything I can do for you?" She asked. Her voice was thick with a Texas accent.

"Ah'd like something sweet to go, please." Stephen took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact the woman was pressing closer to him.

"Anything else?"

"Just the check, love." Stephen forced a smile as he handed her enough cash to cover the tab. He could think of a much more enjoyable way to spend the next few hours. And it didn't involve tumbling a strange woman in a nondescript hotel. After what seemed like an eternity

she returned to the table, a paper bag clutched in hand. She sat the bag on the table and placed his change in front of him. Looking down at the greenbacks, Stephen saw the bright yellow sticky note. It didn't take a genius to realize she was giving him her number. Steven forced smile and picked up the noted five dollar bill and pressed it into her hand.

"Ah don' think so." Stephen adjusted his cap as he glanced toward the restrooms. He could barely make out Erin's form coming toward him.

Stephen motioned to the door with a tilt of his head. She followed, stepping out into the clear night.

"This way." Stephen said softly. He reached for her hand. An electric tingle shot through his fingers and up his arm. Her fingers closed gently around his, her palm soft and warm. Stephen looked quickly away and hoped that the spark he felt was a figment of his imagination. As they walked down the street, he became more certain that it wasn't. He was hyper aware of Erin as she walked beside him.

Erin was surprised to find that Stephen led them to a small park close to the restaurant. A tall fountain sat in the center of a circle of iron benches. He lead her to the closest bench and waited until she perched on the edge. Stephen sat carefully beside her. Suddenly he was very aware of her. His thigh brushed against hers as he settled into the bench. He looked down at her and felt the warmth of a blush creep into his face. Her subtle heat seeped into him, making his skin even more sensitive. She called to him like a beacon. He moved closer, wanting to feel her body against his. Leaning toward her, he breathed in her scent. He'd expected her to wear a soft, flowery perfume. Instead he caught the faint scent of warm vanilla. He drew in a deep breath, letting her scent invade every corner of his being. It was a considerable feat to reign in his suddenly heated thoughts. Reaching down, he pulled out the dessert he'd ordered. He produced two spoons from the bag and handed one to Erin.

"Ah hope yah don' mind." Stephen opened the lid and balanced the container in his large hand.

"What is it?" Erin asked as she gently probed the container. It was a weird little habit, she wouldn't eat anything if she couldn't identify it.

"It's a black and tan." Stephen smiled at Erin, realizing she didn't quite understand. "A brownie."

Erin felt a heated blush creep into her face as she looked down at the gooey confection. Now that she knew what it was, it seemed almost obvious. Digging into the brownie proved a challenge. Being left handed was not her strength. Stephen watched Erin try to scoop up a spoonful of ice cream. He was tempted to offer to feed her. A primal part of him urged him to do exactly that. Erin was wounded and needed someone to care for her. And that was a job he was more than capable of doing. Instead he leaned closer, his head nearly touching hers. He watched as she finally captured a dollop of ice cream and slowly brought it to her lips. Her small pink tongue darted out to lick the last drops from the spoon. With an agonizing slowness Erin reached for another bite. She brought the spoon to her lips and slowly drew the creamy coldness into her mouth.

A soft groan welled in Stephen's chest as Erin carefully licked the ice cream from her lips. Just that simple motion brought a heated flush over his entire body. Fiery fingers drifted along his spine. A heavy ache settled between his thighs. Stephen shifted uncomfortably as his jeans shrunk a size or two. His green gaze was locked on her lips. The soft pink color drew his attention like nothing ever had.

"Ye've a little spot right there." Stephen said. He hated that the sounded breathless. He couldn't help it. The more he looked at her lips, the harder it was to breathe.

Erin wiped at her lips only to succeed in smearing the ice cream even more.

"Allow me." Stephen whispered.

His lips brushed against hers, taking in the sweet taste. Never had he tasted anything like this. Erin was sweeter than sugar. Her lips moved carefully under his, allowing him to take the lead. His tongue traced the line of her full lower lip, lapped at the faint taste of ice cream before dipping inside. He stroked her carefully, exploring her recesses with his tongue. Instantly, he was addicted. Erin's hand fluttered against the hard plane of Stephen's chest. He was incredibly gentle, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She gasped in pleasure as Stephen settled her against his warmth. He was hot, his body radiating a heat unlike any she'd ever known. She wanted more.

Reluctantly Stephen pulled away from her. He looked deep into her translucent eyes and saw the carefully banked desire. If he were a lesser man he would give into the gnawing urge to have her then and there. But she was a lady, a woman worth being gentled. When she came to him, it would be because he had proven himself worthy.

Erin couldn't look away from his lips. They were so soft and warm, so delectable. She wanted him to kiss her again and again and again. It took all of her effort to reign in her wanton urges. She didn't want Stephen to get the idea that she was easy.

"Forgive me." Stephen said. His voice was low and deep, an intimate caress against her ears.

"No, it's okay." Erin knew she was blushing as much as Stephen was. They were both affected by their kiss than either of them cared to admit.

Stephen reached out with a trembling hand and laced his fingers through hers. He pulled her hand toward him and dropped a kiss across the knuckles. "Ah want to take yah out again, Erin."

Erin nodded mutely, unable to corral her thoughts. It was so hard to think with Stephen gently brushing his lips over her fingers. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that he was trying to seduce her. Stephen reluctantly pulled away from Erin. He reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a napkin. He took the pen from his pocket and scribbled his number down. He folded it into a neat square before handing it to Erin.

"Call me when yah want me. . . to take yah out." Stephen whispered before leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. He linger a moment longer than was proper. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He had absolutely no doubt that he was not going to have to wait very long for his phone to ring.

*****A/N – Flanagan's is a mix of my two favorite pubs, one in New Orleans and one in Madrid. Writing this chapter made me VERY thirsty for an Irish Coffee. If anyone needs me, I'll sipping one while I write Chapter 7. Please review!*****


	7. Little Lies

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****This is Part 1 of 2.*****

Erin finished her glass of milk and wiped away the remnants of a mustache. Her cell phone sat on the table next to her now empty plate. The temptation to call Stephen was strong. The only thing that stopped her from calling was the fact that it was barely 7 A.M. However, what she could not do was stop thinking about their date. Stephen had been a perfect gentleman. Even the way he kissed her had been an extension of his caring nature. He'd been cautious, allowing her the opportunity to stop him if she wanted to. That was the strangest part of it all. She hadn't wanted him to stop. In fact, she had wanted more, much more. She wanted more than just a carefully controlled kiss. His self-control had been monumental. But Erin sensed a dark, hungry need lurking inside Stephen. She was dying to know what it would take to push him into the abyss of uncontrollable desire. She wanted to see him wild and untamed. She wanted to see a passionate fire in his eyes and know she was the one to bring those fires to life.

Reaching for her glass, Erin frowned. How had she forgotten that it was empty? Damn, she needed something to cool her off. Just how early in the day could she order a huge bowl of ice cream? If drinking before 5 P.M. means you're a lush, did craving ice cream so early in the day mean she was horny? Probably so. The last serious relationship had been with Randy. That had ended in a horrible blaze of glory. Since then her dating life had been fairly uneventful. No man made it past a handful of dates. Either they weren't Mr. Right or they only wanted to be Mr. Right Now. Meeting Stephen was beginning to look like divine providence. She could definitely see herself having a long-term relationship with him. He was absolutely Mr. Right material. Instinct told her that he could be a good match.

Erin's thoughts were interrupted as Nattie sat down in the chair across from her. She was dressed casually in dark jeans and a neon pink T-shirt. A white ball cap covered her easily recognizable hair. "Well, how was it?"

"How was what?" Erin blinked slowly as she looked over at Nattie. It was amazing that she could look so good so early in the morning.

"Your date. How was it? I've been dying to talk to you!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Erin's mouth, "It was amazing. Stephen is just wonderful."

Nattie arched a brow as she studied Erin. The blush staining her friend's cheeks told her everything Erin wasn't. Apparently their date had gone very well indeed. "That good, huh? Girl, you are so lucky! Did he kiss you?"

Erin looked away. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes as the memory of their kiss played in her head. Nattie squealed in delight, drawing the sharp glares of the elderly couple sitting next to them. Lowering her voice only slightly, Nattie asked, "When are you going out again?"

Erin shrugged in response, "He wants me to call him when I want to go out."

"What, exactly, are you waiting for?"

Again Erin shrugged in response.

"Do you want me to call him?" Nattie threatened.

Taking a deep breath, Erin shook her head. She was going to call him, she just had to wait until she had some privacy. "I'll call him."

Nattie reached for Erin's phone. She punched in a series of numbers then placed the phone precisely where it had been. "Text me after you call him. I want to know everything."

Erin didn't miss the way Nattie pull a great deal of emphasis on the _"everything" _ part. She looked up at Nattie and nodded. She was once again grateful that they had become fast friends. Maybe things would be easier this time around if she had someone she could talk to. Someone that would understand why her situation was unique and why the past could not repeat itself at any cost. After Erin paid the waitress they made their way upstairs. Nattie got off the elevator on the fourth floor. She turned back to Erin and said, "Text me."

The elevator doors slid closed before Erin could nod.

The sound of the shower was loud in the otherwise silent room. From the amount of noise coming from the bathroom, she knew John had only recently gone in. The man loved a good shower. At times Erin accused him of being part flamingo. John loved nothing more than standing around in ankle deep water. And he was absolutely meticulous with his manscaping. Most days John used no less than a solid hour making himself squeaky clean. Erin figured she had at least thirty solid minutes before John emerged from his morning toilette. Curling up at the foot of the bed, Erin pulled her phone out. She scrolled through the address book until she found Stephen's number. She hit the call button and waited. One ring. Two rings. Erin forced herself to take a calming breath. Three rings. Just as she was preparing herself to leave a voice mail the call connected.

" 'Allo?"

The sound of his voice made Erin forget what she was about to say. She heard a loud clattering noise in the background along with a variety of mostly male voices. Erin swallowed hard. Her throat was suddenly parched.

" 'Allo? Anybody there?"

"Stephen? It's Erin." she winced when she realized how unnaturally high-pitched her voice sounded.

"Erin, love, how are yah?" The smile in his voice filtered through to her. _At least he sounds happy that I'm calling _Erin thought.

"I'm good." Again Erin heard the loud metallic sound. It sounded like two heavy objects were being banged together. "Is this a bad time?"

She heard a muffled noise then the background noise receded. "Not at all, love. Ah'm glad yah called. "

An awkward silence filled the line. After a long moment Erin finally spoke.

"I wanted to say thank you. I had a great time."

The soft laugh coming across the line made her smile. "Ah did too, love. When can we go again?"

Erin nervously chewed on her lip. If she said tonight she would seem too eager. If she said another time she wouldn't seem eager enough. So what was the right answer?

"Maybe Ah could see yah tonight. If yah don' have anything to do."

Erin sighed in relief. Now he had no reason to think the worst of her. "I'd love to."

" Ah'll find yah after the show."

Erin nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Sure. No problem." She smacked her forehead with her palm. _What an incredibly stupid thing to say _Erin thought.

"Ah'll see yah tonight, love."

Erin gripped her phone tighter. "See you tonight."

"An' Erin? Ah can't wait to see yah."

Erin held onto her phone long after the line had gone dead. _Ah can't wait to see yah. _The words echoed in her brain. It was a relief to know that she was not the only one that was intrigued by their new found relationship.

"Who were you talking to?" Erin bolted from the bed, her phone clutched to her chest. Her mouth opened and closed several times. She reminded John of a fish.

"Nattie." Erin prayed that she wasn't about to be struck by lightening. The lie stung but it was infinitely easier than speaking the truth.

"What'd she want?" John reached into his suitcase and pulled out a clean shirt. He pulled it over his head in a smooth motion.

"She wants to go out. After the show." Erin winced as the words left her lips. God, she hated lying.

"Yeah? That's a good idea. You need to have some fun." John smiled as he looked at his sister. He was glad that Erin was making friends. He wouldn't worry about her as much if he knew she wasn't alone all the time. Erin was not the kind of girl that would do well by herself.

"Where ya going?"

"We don't know yet. We'll decide after the show." at least that part wasn't a lie.

"Cool. Call me later." John grabbed his room key and cell phone. He smiled at Erin as he left.

Erin sat down hard on the edge of the bed. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. With a shaking hand she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. God, her nerves were shot to hell. Panic gripped grip. What was she going to do? She'd just trapped both herself and her friend in a lie. What if John found out? What would she tell him? What would she tell Nattie? The ways this could go horribly wrong were countless. No matter how bad the situation could be, she still had a more pressing problem. What was she going to wear?

_**Much later that day**_

Erin was too keyed up to stay in one place for more than a minute. She paced the length of the Diva's locker room. She was wearing a path in the carpet. Glancing at the time again, Erin felt her heart drop. The hands on the clock were not moving fast enough. Time was creeping by at a snail's pace. Before long she was going to start climbing the walls. The only thing that was keeping her sane was Nattie's support. Nattie was proving herself to be a worthwhile friend. She had listened intently while Erin spilled the whole story. After all of the details had been told, she merely looked at Erin and smiled. She was more than willing to cover to the love birds. As Nattie had explained, it was the very least she could do. The opening of the door paused Erin in her trek across the room. Eve Torres bounded into the room. Her smile was a thousand watt sparkler. She radiated sheer happiness. Erin envied her just a little. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Resuming her pacing, Erin tried to focus on the drab brown carpet.

Nattie came back into the room and stopped short when she saw Erin. Her brow was scrunched low over her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nattie crossed the room and sat down in a metal chair. She watched Erin make another trip across the room.

Erin flicked a glance at Nattie but kept walking.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." Nattie said gently. She watched Erin's route grow larger. Now she was making a trip around the folding table before crossing the room.

"Can you fix me?" Erin stopped on the far side of the table and looked at Nattie.

Natalie's brow rose in question. "I didn't know you need to be fixed."

"Like you did last time?" Erin said as she eyed Nattie.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Nattie looked Erin over carefully. Erin was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a short denim skirt. The shirt needed to go but the skirt was awesome. It showed off Erin's killer legs.

"Come on, Nattie, I look like crap."

Nattie burst into gales of laughter at Erin's ultra serious expression. "Crap would not be the word I used."

Erin sighed impatiently as Nattie pulled out her bag and dug through it. She pulled out a light blue camisole and tossed it to her. "Try this."

Just changing shirts made all the difference in the world. Erin looked in the mirror and smiled with approval. The lacy detail brought just the right amount of attention. Nattie reached into her bag and pulled out a matching blue jacket. It took a small amount of contortion to finally pull the jacket over the cast. But in the end it was worth it. She turned slightly, looking at herself from every possible angle.

"One more thing." Nattie said as she crossed the room. Reaching out she plucked at the skirt, making it at least two inches shorter. "Micro minis are so in right now."

Holy shit. Micro was right. Erin couldn't believe how incredibly short her skirt was now. She also couldn't believe how the overall effect changed. She was pretty damn hot. She was hopeful that Stephen would approve. Not that she had any fear that he wouldn't, but still, she wanted to look her best.

"Come see this." Nattie glanced over at Erin as she peeked out of the door.

Erin quickly tugged the shirt down and moved to stand beside Nattie. Her eyes were drawn to the tall figure moving towards them. Erin would know those broad shoulders anywhere. Stephen was coming closer. Erin felt her heart flutter against her ribs as he turned his head, his eyes instantly locked on her. His pace slowed almost imperceptibly as he looked at her. Erin's held her breath as he approached. He winked at her but kept walking. As soon as he was out of earshot Nattie squealed in happiness.

"Did you see that? Oh my God! Erin, did you see that?" Nattie sounded as breathless as Erin felt.

Hell yeah she had seen that. She had seen the almost predatory look in his eyes. Although the contact had been quick, Erin was affected by it in ways she didn't understand. She suddenly felt unbearably flushed. Shaking her head slowly Erin stepped back into the room. She collapsed into the nearest chair and sucked in a deep breath. There was something about seeing Stephen in those tiny black briefs that did something to her.

"Are you okay?" Nattie dropped into the chair next to her.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

Nattie dissolved in a fit of giggles. "Somebody's been bitten by the love bug."

Erin could only look at her friend. She didn't have the heart to admit that Nattie was 110% correct. Less than an hour later her cellphone vibrated. She pulled it out of the tight pocket of her skirt and check the Caller ID. 1 New Message was displayed on the screen. _Meet me outside in 20. _Nattie leaned over her shoulder and read the message. "Looks like we better get moving."

Erin nodded and shoved the phone in her pocket. She stood and waited for Nattie to grab her stuff. It took a great deal of self control to walk slowly down the hall. She wanted to hurry but she kept reminding herself that she was a lady. Finally, the exit was in sight. Erin stepped into the cool night air and held the door open for Nattie.

"Text me when you get in and let me know what we did." Nattie smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"And don't let me eat anything fattening. I gotta watch those calories."

Erin laughed softly. She could not ask for a better friend. "I swear, no dessert."

"Good girl." Nattie stopped abruptly as the door opened again. Stephen stepped into the parking lot. He smiled the instant his gaze found on her. "Let me know how much fun we have." With a wink Nattie was gone.

Stephen slowly strolled across the parking lot. He watched as Nattie hugged Erin then darted towards the building. He smiled at the sight of Nattie slipping back into the building.

He leaned down and kissed Erin's cheek."Ah don' even have to say it."

Stephen took a step back and silently admired Erin. She looked delicious yet again. His green eyes moved over her and stopped when he realized exactly how short her skirt was. He couldn't stop staring at her legs. They were stunning. His gaze went lower and stopped. He stared at her ankle for a long moment. He hadn't expected her to be the kind of girl that had a tattoo. A dark green vine curved around her ankle. Small flowers, in varying shades of blue and purple, were spaced about every half inch along the vine. At the top of the vine a delicate butterfly perched on a leaf. He'd never really been a fan of the way American women felt the need to permanently decorate their bodies. But seeing the ink on Erin made him think he'd been a little too hasty in his judgment.

"What don't you have to say?"

Stephen blinked hard as he drug his eyes away from the little butterfly, "Yah look amazin'."

Erin laughed softly and linked her arm through his. "But you did say it."

The look her gave her was one of pure amusement.

"Where are we going?"

Stephen shook his head as he unlocked the SUV. He held open the door for her and waited as climbed inside. "It's a surprise."

Erin looked at Stephen but didn't say a word. The last time he'd said the very same thing, Randy had appeared out of nowhere. Not wanting to tempt fate again, Erin looked around the parking lot, which thankfully, was empty. Stephen pulled out of the parking lot and headed east on the highway. She was very surprised when Stephen pulled into the parking lot of the Central Alabama Fairgrounds. Staring out of the windshield Erin didn't know what to think. In her entire life she'd never thought she would live to see a county fair. In Alabama. Something about it just didn't seem right. She looked over at Stephen, the question unspoken between them.

"Ah heard the fellas talking in the locker room. Ah thought it would be different."

With that Stephen took the key out of the ignition and got out. He came around to Erin's door opened it for her. Different was so not the word she would use. Insane was more like it. What kind of man thought the county fair was a good place for a date?

"It's very … different." Erin finished softly.

Stephen wrapped his arm around her waist as he looked down at her, "Surprised ye'd be to find out just how alone ye can be in a crowd."

The meaning of Stephen's words dawned on her slowly. She blinked hard as she realized what he was telling her. He had brought her to one of the most crowded places in the great state of Alabama to be alone with her. Nobody else knew where they were. And certainly nobody would really believe a WWE superstar would be strolling through the fairgrounds. A little too late Erin realized the genius of his thinking. The man was absolutely brilliant. With a smile Erin slipped her hand in his and lead him toward the brightly lit Midway.

*****A/N – County fairs are a wonderful part of southern life. No where else can you get enormous funnel cakes covered in mountains of powdered sugar! Stephen and Erin are going to find more to sink their teeth into than sugary sweets. Please review and check back soon for Part 2! *****


	8. Big Fun

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

As they strolled through the fair Stephen had expected to be a little overwhelmed by all of the lights and noise. Quite the opposite was true. He found it exceptionally easy to let all of the noise and chaos fade into the background. His focus was on Erin alone. She was even more charming and delightful than he'd first thought. Her beautiful smile was contagious. Her laughter was even more so. She had playfully badgered him into trying a couple of the games. He surprised her by showing her how skillful he was at darts. Considering that he came from the land of ten thousand pubs, he was an accurate marksman. Erin had readily picked out a pale green rabbit from the wall of prizes. She carefully wrapped her broken arm around it and hugged it close. Who would have known that something so small would make her so happy? It was definitely something that was working in her favor.

Turning toward the throng of people, Erin noticed a display of freshly made candy apples. Her eyes widened with wonder as she watched the old man place apple after shiny apple in the display case. Stephen saw the look of longing in her eyes and couldn't help but smile. If she wanted one, she would have one. Stephen took her hand and led her over to the concession stand. He ordered a candy apple for Erin and a caramel apple for himself. He had a sweet tooth but rarely allowed himself to indulge in such rich treats. After all, he had a figure to think about. Erin smiled up at Stephen as he handed her the shiny red treat.

"Where's mah kiss?"

Obediently Erin stood on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

Stephen looked at Erin for a long moment. When he asked for a kiss, he hadn't expect to get the same kind his grandmother gave him. He had hoped for something more. Erin slowly bit into the sticky apple as she turned away. Stephen got a eyeful of her firm, round bottom. He watched her take no more than five steps before the swaying of her hips brought a rush of blood straight to his groin. With a few quick strides he caught up to her. It was extremely difficult to walk and watch her delicately consume the apple at the same time. Her small white teeth sank into the confection and nibbled away small pieces. God, even her teeth were lovely. It would be too easy to imagine those pearly whites nibbling on something much more substantial than a candy coated apple. Breathing became a more concentrated effort. He forced himself to look straight ahead. Even without looking he could hear the soft sounds of her sucking the juices from the treat. He turned to her sharply and gently pried the candy from her. He tossed the remains of their apples into the trash bin. Erin stared at Stephen with curiosity dancing in her eyes. Looking around, Stephen spotted what he was wanted.

Stephen took her by the hand and led her toward two of the more colorful tents. A blue tarp hung between them, creating a curtained off area. After glancing both ways Stephen pulled aside the heavy vinyl. Erin ducked into the make-shift room and Stephen followed. A bale of hay rested along side the tent to the right. Stephen sat down and reached for Erin. She went to him willingly, draping herself across his lap. His arm curled around her back, supporting her as she snuggled against him. The warmth of his skin seeped into her. The scent of his cologne drew her closer. He smelled practically delicious. The subtle fragrance made her think of the meadows of home. As a little girl she had played with her brothers in the thick grass. She loved to collapse on the ground and breathe in the heady scent of the Earth. Being close to Stephen made her feel connected, grounded, with the world around her. With a sigh Erin rubbed her cheek against his broad shoulder.

"You smell incredible."

Stephen was caught off guard by her comment. He hadn't expected her to say that. A smile touched his lips as he looked down at her. She was curled against him, her broken arm carefully tucked between them. Her long legs were draped across his thighs and properly crossed at the ankles. A lady to the end, no doubt. Carefully Stephen draped his left arm across her lap to hold her in place. The movement elicited another happy sigh.

"Yah smell so sweet." Stephen said softly. He was having difficulty keeping himself focused. Having her this close was temptation beyond his wildest imaginings. Her small frame was tucked against the curve of his body. She weighed practically nothing. Once again his green eyes moved over Erin. He forced himself not to linger too long on any one part of her. Doing so was an easy task until his gaze moved down the length of her legs. God, she had incredible legs. They were long and sleek, lightly muscled with just a hint of tan. And those shoes. He'd never realized how much he liked a woman in heels until he'd met Erin. The brown wedges made her legs look even longer.

"I had a good time tonight." Erin said softly. Her fingers toyed with the button on his green Polo shirt.

"Aye, love." Stephen realized he was staring at her lips. They were so soft and pouty. The color from the candy apple stained them a deep cherry color. He watched as Erin licked her lips. The simple motion shot an arrow of desire through him. If only she knew how much she was affecting him.

"Stephen?"

He made a soft sound in his throat as he continued staring at her lips. It was absolutely impossible to look anywhere else.

"It's okay if you want to kiss me."

Stephen sucked in a sharp breath. It was the offer he'd been waiting for. He'd been wanting to kiss her for hours. Her small kiss had only whet his appetite. Slowly he closed the small distance between them. His lips met hers. With a gentle pressure his lips moved pressed against hers. With a sigh her lips parted, allowing him to kiss her fully. He explored her, tasting the sweet candy flavor of the apple. The added sweetness was an unexpected layer. It made him want a deeper taste. His tongue tangled with hers, gently dueling. Stephen groaned low in his throat as Erin's hand came to rest against his cheek. He took her touch to be a silent plea for him to stop. Reluctantly he pulled away from her. But he still couldn't take his eyes from her lips.

Erin's breaths came in soft gasps. Stephen's kiss was overwhelming. There was just so much of him. She felt as if she were completely surrounded by him. Oddly, she craved more. Her eyes moved to his face, noticing the faint pink color in his cheek. The sight of his blush made her smile. He really was trying to be a gentleman. Leaning into him, Erin pressed her lips to his cheek. She kissed him gently as she trailed her lips across his cheek. She hadn't expected his skin to be so soft, almost like velvet. She continued her exploration by dragging her lips down the curve of his jaw and along the strong column of his throat.

Self control was in short supply. Stephen knew Erin's careful exploration was a test of wills. Her silky lips continued moving across his skin. The sensation was slowly driving him mad. His fingers sank into the curve of her hip. He prayed for the strength to tell her to stop. But sometimes prayers aren't answered. Erin's fingers found the opening of his shirt and pulled it away from his skin. The first touch of her lips against his bare flesh was electric. The nibbling kisses she pressed across his throat were affecting him in ways he didn't expect. His skin suddenly felt as if it were on fire. The only place that didn't burn was the small space covered by her incredibly talented lips. That small patch of skin was a delicious point of sensitivity.

"Yah're killing me, Erin."

Pulling back to look in his eyes, Erin smiled faintly. She moved as if she were going to stand. Instantly Stephen pulled her closer. His large, warm palm cupped her hip and pulled her flush.

"Where yah goin', love?"

"You said I'm killing you." Erin said as she blinked slowly up a him. She knew the subtle fluttering of her lashes would be hard to resist.

The look Stephen gave her was one of pure heat. His hand moved lower, over the curve of her hip and onto her thigh. The feel of her silky skin under his hand created a wave of erotic desire that settled between his thighs. He touched her slowly, learning her texture and shape. His fingers traced the hem of her skirt where it flirted with her thighs. She was pure heaven to touch. Locking his eyes with hers, Stephen continued stroking her smooth skin. He caressed her slowly, over the delicate arch of her knee and down to her ankles. With an aching slowness he traced his way back up to her thigh.

His voice was low and deep, "Ah promise there are worse ways for a man to perish."

Erin smiled slightly as once again she settled against the solid wall of his chest. "If you're sure. . . "

"Aye, love, verra sure." Stephen said as he closed the distance between them. His lips brushed over hers, soft as an angel's wing.

Erin had to fight the urge to squirm. The feel of Stephen's long, blunt fingers stroking her was a delicious torture. Adding in the soft caress of his lips made the sitting still absolutely impossible. She craved his touch, she wanted a deeper contact.

As if reading her thoughts Stephen asked, "Do yah wan' me to touch yah?"

The sound of his voice, thick and heavy with desire, made Erin want to melt on the spot. She could listen to him talk forever. "Just keep talking to me."

Stephen laughed softly as his lips traced the curve of her ear. "What do yah wan' me tah say?"

A shiver raced through Erin. She moved her fingers over the hard plane of his chest. Toying with the buttons on his shirt, her gaze flicked up to meet his.

"I don't care."

"Do yah wan' me to tell yah that ye're verra soft?" Stephen accompanied his question with tiny kisses along her jaw. "Or do yah wan' me to tell yah Ah love touchin' yah?" More kisses that moved over her fluttering pulse. "Or maybe Ah should tell yah that I wan' to know more of yah?" With each question he asked his voice dropped a little and his accent grew heavier.

"Yes." Erin's voice was completely breathless.

"Yes what, love?"

"All of it." Her answer was barely a whisper.

Stephen laughed softly as he slowly licked the spot where her pulse fluttered frantically.

"Tá tú níos boige ná an síoda is fearr." _You are softer than the finest silk. __"__Ba mhaith liom a dteagmháil leat i ngach áit." I want to touch you everywhere. _

Never would have Erin dreamed that Stephen would whisper to her in Gaelic. The language as unlike anything she ever heard before, the consonants were hard at times and incredibly soft at others. The overall effect was quiet startling. Erin didn't understand what he said but she could tell by his tone that he was very well pleased.

"An mbeidh tú in iúl dom dteagmháil leat?"

Erin heard the questioning lilt in his tone. She shook her head slightly, "I don't understand."

"Will you let me touch you?"

That was all it took. Erin's breath left in a rush. She could barely breathe much less put voice to her words. She nodded mutely as she looked into Stephen's eyes.

"Ah promise Ah'll be gentle." The sincerity shining in Stephen's eyes was astonishing. He was tuned into her emotions and knew she was once again realizing just how big a man Stephen was. The difference in their size was alarming and yet strangely provocative. Erin watched in fascination as Stephen's hand moved slowly under the hem of her skirt. His palm was warm on her skin and infinitely gentle. She was surprised to find that his hands were very soft. She expected them to be slightly rough. He explored her, his touch careful and light. A startled gasp left Erin as Stephen's fingers brushed over the damp, pulsing center of her body. The feel of his fingers moving over her was unlike anything she had ever known. The gentle touch was the most erotic caress Erin ever had.

Stephen carefully traced the seam of her panties. She was molten hot. Her creamy dampness soaked through the thin material. He made a reassuring sound as he explored her.

"Do yah wan' more?"

Erin was only able to nod. A single bob of the head was all she could manage. She was much too busy concentrating on the smooth glide of his fingers. Stephen slid his fingertips under the thin barrier of silk. His groan of pleasure was met with a keening cry from Erin. He froze, every muscle locked in place. Afraid he had hurt her, he looked down.

"Ah'm sorry, love."

Erin shook her head as she reached for his hand. She trapped him within the smooth prison of her thighs. She didn't want to lose his touch. The delicious friction he was creating was too much. And yet she wanted more.

"Don't stop."

"Did Ah hurt yah?" he asked gently.

Erin felt the blush steal over her from head to toe. She couldn't look him in the eye as she whispered, "No."

"Are yah frightened, love?" Erin nodded slightly. She didn't trust herself to speak.

There was only one thing Stephen could possibly think of that would be the reason she would be frightened.

"Are ye a virgin, Erin?" When Erin nodded he wanted to howl in triumph. Erin was as innocent as a babe. The paths to pleasure would be his to teach. The luck of the Isle was smiling on him.

"Ye're sure ye wan' this?" Stephen pulled away from Erin enough to look her in the eyes. If she wanted him to stop, it would kill him. But he would do it. He would do whatever she wanted him to.

"It's alright if yah wan' to stop."

Erin uttered the six sweetest words he ever heard, "I don't want you to stop."

Stephen sucked in a deep breath to steady himself. Having Erin so very close and so very willing was killing him. He kept his eyes locked on her face as his hand returned to her warmth. Erin sighed in pleasure as he slowly drew a finger through her moist flesh. He stroked her from top to bottom and back again. Her thighs parted, giving him easier access. Erin startled as Stephen's finger brushed over the most sensitive part of her. Another rush of heat settled at the point his finger caressed. It was amazing how all of the nerves in her body seemed to collect in that one small place. Arching her back, Erin brought his hand fully against her heat. Stephen took the cues Erin gave him, curling his finger slightly to catch her exquisitely sensitive nub. Using his thumb he applied a gentle pressure as he stroked her.

"More." Erin's throaty request as all the motivation he needed. Grazing his fingers over her clit once more, Stephen moved lower. He pushed against her gently and felt her muscles contract. He pressed again, this time his finger barely sank inside her. All at once Stephen was overwhelmed with erotic sensation. He had never been more aware of a woman or his proximity to her. Her channel closed around his finger, trapping him in the secret cocoon of her body. His movements stilled, allowing Erin to adjust to his invasion.

Erin couldn't breathe. The feel of Stephen's thick finger gently parting her folds was indescribable. She felt the stretching of her inner muscles. A moan escaped her as Stephen slowly withdrew and pushed in again, deeper this time. He kept his movements gentle, allowing Erin the opportunity to fully experience every nuance. The urge to move gripped her. Arching her back, Erin drew him deeper. A moan welled up from deep inside as Stephen's finger sank in to the hilt. She could feel the palm of his hand cupping her. The contrast was more than she could bear. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and whimpered.

"Easy, love. Ah'll take care of yah."

Kisses rained down on her as Stephen began easing in and out. He could feel the slick walls of her passage contracting and relaxing. Over and over she tightened around him. He kept stroking her, caressing her depths. He knew the instant her pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body grew taut. Her lips opened against his shoulder, her soft cry of release was muffled by the soft cotton of his shirt. He held her close as she flew apart, whispering words of love as she trembled in his embrace. Weakly she collapsed against him. Her muscles quivered as the last tendrils of tension drained away. Pulling her closer, Stephen wrapped both of his arms around her. He rocked her gently as she struggled to calm her breathing.

Erin's face burned with embarrassment. She never expected things to go so far so quickly. Stephen was a wonderful man, a gentleman through and through. But he brought out a side of her that had been denied for so long. He made her feel wanton and needy. He also made her want to return the favor. With a boldness she didn't truly feel, Erin trailed her fingers down his chest. She plucked the buttons on his shirt as she moved lower. A split second before her hand came into contact with his aching arousal, he placed his hand over hers. "Ye don' have to."

"I want to. Please."

Stephen took a deep breath as he released her. Her small hand moved over the throbbing bulge. He'd been granite hard since the second her warm body had curled intimately against his. The burning need grew exponentially each time he touched her. And now his heated flesh jumped at the first brush of her timid fingers. She explored him with intense curiosity. Her fingers traced the length of him, learning his size. Up and down she moved, gingerly tracing his hardness. The denim of his jeans provided just enough of a barrier that he didn't spill himself then and there. Forcing himself to remain still took all of his willpower. In all the times he'd been with a woman, none had affected him as much as Erin's inexperienced touch. The urge to find his own release gnawed at him with a ferocious hunger. With a soft growl, he captured her hand in his.

"Enough, Erin. Ah can't take any more."

Erin looked at Stephen as her teeth sank into her bottom lip. She looked at him and knew how affected he was by their shared passion. Admiration for his self-control flooded her. Her opinion of him was right, Stephen was a total gentleman. He was also one hell of a bad boy. And she wanted to show him just how much of a bad girl she could be. The look in his passion filled green eyes stopped her, "We have plenty of time for that, love."

Erin sighed softly, disappoint flickering in her eyes. She only wanted to return the precious gift she had been given. She wanted to make him feel the same pure bliss he had made her feel. Turn about was only fair play after all. Stephen didn't miss the sudden glassy look that came into her eyes. Instantly he felt like an ass. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He didn't want things to get totally out of control. When the opportunity to make love to Erin was given to him, he didn't want it to be in front of an audience. He may be the Celtic Warrior, but he certainly was not the Celt Exhibitionist. He wanted a huge bed and all the time in the world.

"Ah promise yah can verra soon."

Erin flicked a glance at Stephen and nodded. "Promise?"

He merely looked at her, letting her see the play of emotions in his eyes. He wanted there to be no doubt that he was ever a man of his word.

*****A/N - Since it's already hotter than hell in here, I won't even say anything else. Just please review then head straight to the nearest freezer.*****


	9. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

John was surprised to find Erin waiting for him in the hotel lobby. It was time to leave for the arena. Their room had been empty when he'd gotten back from the gym. She was sprawled in one of the overstuffed chairs. Her long legs were tucked into the chair, her arms folded across her knees. She was talking to someone. Curiosity made John walk a little faster. He stopped mid-stride as he realized Randy was sitting on the arm of the chair she occupied. His eyes were locked on Erin and she was smiling up at him. Once upon a time he had been dead set against Randy dating Erin. She had been so young, practically a baby. Randy was older, more cynical. And there was the little problem of his reputation. It was known far and wide that the Legend Killer was also the Lady Killer. John couldn't count the number of notches in Randy's bed post. And because of that, he had done whatever was necessary to make sure Erin wasn't added to the collection. She was too innocent, too naïve to believe Randy would be capable of anything dastardly. As much as it hurt to be the cause of their break-up, it had been worth while. As John silently observed the pair, he knew things were much different now. While Randy was still a man in possession of an unparalleled libido, Erin was no longer a child. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. John knew she was the kind of woman who would listen to the wisdom of her older, more mature brother. And besides, as long as she stayed away from the wrong kind of guy, she had nothing to worry about.

Wiping the smirk from his face, John quickly crossed the lobby. "Are you ready?"

Randy quickly stood as John came to stand beside Erin's seat. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He wouldn't look anywhere but at the floor. John had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he handed them over to Erin,

"Go get the car. We'll meet you out front."

Erin arched a brown as she took the keys from John. She didn't say anything. She merely looked between the two of them and shook her head. She could take a hint when she had to.

"No problem."

John waited until the automatic doors closed behind Erin before turning back to Randy, "Looks like you two are getting along."

Randy muttered a soft, "Yeah." His gaze stayed focus on the floor at his feet.

"I'm glad to hear that. Really glad." John looked at Randy and tried to figure out why his friend wouldn't even look at him. Just what was he trying to hide?

Randy turned and strode quickly toward the door. John caught up to him before Randy stepped outside. "It's okay, man."

Surprised, Randy looked at John, "What's okay?"

"That you and Erin are back together. It's okay." John smiled as he slapped Randy hard on the back. What else needed to be said between friends? Whistling to himself, John walked out into the sunshine. Randy stared at John's retreating back. No way in hell he had just said he approved. Not after the hell he and Erin had been through. John had an awful lot of fucking nerve to stand there and hand out approval as if he were the fucking president. _Fuck that _Randy thought. Just as soon as he could get Erin alone they were going to have a little heart to heart.

Nattie was waiting for Erin when they pulled into the parking lot. She was standing just inside the roll-up doors. The instant she spotted Erin emerging from the car she crossed the parking lot.

"I thought you would never get here!" Nattie linked her arm through Erin's as they walked towards the building.

"Blame Sleeping Beauty. He didn't want to get up on time this morning." Erin made sure her voice was loud enough to reach John. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see John give her the finger. Sometimes teasing John was irresistible.

Nattie led Erin to catering. The room was occupied by a lot of the production hands mixed in with a few of the roster. Erin grabbed a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit salad before following her friend to a table in the far corner. She sat down in the chair with her back to the wall. "So what's up?"

Nattie smiled happily as she dug in her bag. She pulled out four small black rectangles of paper and spread them out on the table, "This is what's up."

Curiosity got the better of Erin. She leaned forward and studied the papers. "What's this?"

"It's four tickets to see Daughtry. Fifth row center stage." Nattie seemed rather pleased with herself as she reached into Erin's fruit bowl and picked out a grape. She popped it in her mouth and chewed as she waited for Erin's reaction.

"Seriously? Where did you get these?"

Nattie smiled as she shrugged a shoulder, "Just one of the perks of being me."

Erin stared at the tickets in wonder. She had wanted to see Chris Daughtry in concert since he'd found success on American Idol. The man had a voice that was absolutely devastating.

"Who is else is going?" Erin leaned back in her chair. She just couldn't take her eyes away from the tickets. This was definitely something she could mark off her _Bucket List. _

"I thought we could double. TJ and I and you and Stephen. What do you think?"

Erin couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, "I think I love you!"

"Tell John you're spending the night with me. Tell him you're getting testosterone poisoning!"

Erin had to admit, Nattie was brilliant strategist. As long as she were with Nattie, she had a cover that couldn't be blown. At least it would be good as long as John didn't somehow snag a ticket to an already sold out show. No big brothers, no curfews. She would be able to enjoy her evening without worrying that she was about to turn back into a pumpkin.

"Why don't we just make a day of it?" Nattie asked.

"How?" Erin was intrigued by what Nattie could be up to.

"We can get our hair done, go for a mani/pedi. You know, get all dolled up!"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Nattie laughed as she reached for the tickets and placed them back in her bag. She looked up as a shadow crossed over the table. Randy was leaning over the table, his blue eyes focused on Erin, "We need to talk."

_Uh oh_! Nattie thought as she looked up into the blue eyes of the Viper. That was the only way Nattie knew how to describe Randy's mood. He was definitely throwing major asshole vibes. He was not a happy camper.

"What's wrong?" Erin leaned forward in her chair, looking Randy in eyes. She wasn't afraid when Randy was in one of his moods. They'd known each other too long. His angry posturing didn't faze her at all.

"I said we need to talk." Randy said the words slowly. "Now."

Erin gave Randy a heated glare before turning to Nattie. "I'll be back."

Randy took a step back as Erin walked around the table. As soon as they left catering Randy grabbed her left arm and pulled her to his dressing room. He slammed the door behind them.

Erin stared at Randy in anger. What the hell was his problem? She was enjoying a perfectly lovely conversation with Nattie. Now she was just a pissed off.

"What is your damage, Randy?"

Erin continued staring at him. His chest was heaving as he tried to suck in a deep breath. His hands were balled into fists on his hips. He studied her with unblinking eyes. "What kind of game are you running?

"Excuse me?"

Randy laughed softly. The sound was low and full of venom. "What kind of bullshit are you feeding John?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Erin bit down hard on the inside of her cheek. She wasn't going to say a word until Randy finished his tirade. They stared at each other in silence. This was a silent battle of the wills. Neither of them would back down.

"Why don't you tell me why your brother thinks we're back together?"

A startled gasp left Erin, "He what?"

Randy rolled his neck and arched his shoulders as if trying to relieve the tension centered there. "John. Thinks. We. Are. Back. Together." Each word was said slowly and precisely as if he were explaining something to an idiot.

"Oh shit!" Erin crossed the room and sat down heavily on the hard edge of the bench. "Why does he think that?"

"I don't know, Erin. What have you told him?" Randy realized he was close to shouting but he didn't give a shit. It was well past time they had this little conversation.

Erin shook her head slowly as she thought back over the last couple of days. She had been very careful not to let anything slip. She was pretty sure that Nattie kept her secrets. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on John's part. Once he took to an idea he was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't leave it alone until he was damn good and ready. "I haven't told him anything!"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"Oh yeah, Randy, right! I just told my brother that I'm back with my ex to cover up the fact I'm dating the man he hates more than anything? How fucking stupid do you think I am?

"Did I say you were stupid?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest. Stupid was not among the litany of things Erin was.

"What are we going to do?"

"We? Oh no,no, no honey! This is all on you!" Randy pointed a finger sharply in her direction.

Erin resisted the urge to tell Randy to talk a long walk off a short pier as she thought about what she was going to do. If she thought about it long enough maybe should could find a way to turn it to her advantage. She just had to think, which was nearly impossible with Randy towering over her. His presence was slightly overwhelming.

"You know what you have to do."

Arching a brow in question Erin looked up, "And what, exactly, do you suggest I do?"

Randy rolled his eyes as if she had just asked the most obvious question in the world, "You need to tell John the truth."

The laughter bubbled up from deep inside. She couldn't help herself. The thought of telling John anything was absolutely insane. Most certainly she did not have a death wish.

"No way, Randy. You promised you'd keep quiet."

Randy shook his head as he looked at Erin. She was asking way too much of him now. It was one thing for him to offer to cover for her one time. It was another thing all together for her to expect him to get involved. His relationship with Erin was over. As painful as it was, he'd come to accept that their time had ended. He wasn't going to continue being the fall guy every time Erin made a decision. It was time for her to stand on her own.

"Come on, Erin, think about what you're doing. Do you really want to keep sneaking around like this? Why don't you just tell John?"

Erin stared at Randy in horror. The man was certifiably insane! No way in hell was she going to tell John that she was seeing Stephen! "No."

"When are you going to grow up, Erin?"

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. Surely she just had not heard him say that! She stood up and stepped toward him, nearly coming chest to chest with him. "Excuse me?"

Randy took a deep breath. This was the side of Erin he rarely saw. She was usually very laid back, an easy going kind of girl. During the entire year they were together he'd only seen her pissed a handful of times. "If you want to be with Stephen so much, just fucking be honest. When are you going to learn to fight for what you want?"

The change in Erin was like a switch being flipped. She went from being angry to being absolutely livid in less than a heartbeat. For a moment he had to appreciate the savage beauty of her emotion. The appreciation died a quick death as Erin took another step toward him, bringing them practically nose to nose. "Me? When will I learn? Give me a fucking break, Orton! I don't remember you ever fighting for what you wanted!"

"Damn it. This is not about me. This is about you. You need to ..."

Erin felt the last shreds of her control snap. She gaped at Randy in shock. He was not about to stand there and lecture her. The days of him having that much influence in her life was over. "Do not tell me what I need to do." Her word were punctuated by sharp jabs of her finger in his chest. "You asshole! Don't you dare stand there and tell me to fight for what I want when you never did!"

Reaching up, Randy captured her good hand with his. He pinned her hand behind her back as he stared deeply into her eyes. His voice was soft and filled with emotion, "I live with that every fucking day of my life, Erin. Never think that I don't."

Suddenly overwhelmed, Randy leaned toward Erin. He took a deep breath, bringing the scent of her skin deep in his lungs. For a moment he was young again. And he and Erin were still in love. "I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Erin sucked in a sharp breath. She hadn't expected things to go like this. Rarely, if ever, did Randy give away what he was really feeling. She never knew how deep his regret ran. He took the blame for their failed relationship. Tears stung her eyes as she forced herself to look away. It was breaking her heart to know that things were still so unsettled between them.

The locker room door swung open sharply. Erin turned toward the door and felt her heart drop to the floor. Of all the people she didn't want to see right now, Stephen was right at the top of the list. He stood framed in the door way, his green eyes wary as he looked between the two of them. He couldn't believe it. If he didn't know any better he would think he interrupted a lover's quarrel. Randy roughly let go of Erin's hand and took a few steps away from her. Stephen nodded slightly. The distance was minimal at best but it was a shitload better than seeing Randy standing so close to Erin. His anger tempered only slightly as he watched Erin quickly swipe away her tears.

"Ah've been lookin' for yah." Stephen said, his voice was even and calm.

Erin took a deep breath as she looked at Stephen, "We're finished here."

Randy didn't say a word as Erin crossed the room. She slid past Stephen without looking at either of them.

"Ah'll deal with yah later, fella." Stephen turned sharply on his heel and followed Erin out into the hall. She was standing against the wall, her face buried in her hand. He approached her slowly, afraid that she would spook.

"Are yah alright, love?"

Surprisingly, Erin shook her head. The tears were burning her eyes.

Gently he took her hand and pulled her away from the wall. He lead her further down the hall to his locker room. He quietly shut the door behind him. He leaned against it as he studied Erin. Her eyes were liquid with unshed tears, their color magnified even more than usual. Her lips were pulled into a thin line. Once again he took her hand and led her to the wood bench. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He loved holding her this way.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Erin sighed a little and rested her head against his shoulder. She was quiet for a long time. "It's a long story."

"Ah'm a good listener."

"Did he say something?" Stephen coaxed gently. When she didn't respond, he knew the answer. "What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Stephen took a deep breath. He placed a hand on her back and began to rub in slow circles. "Are yah sure?"

"Randy and I were together once." Erin felt Stephen take a deep breath. He didn't say anything. He just keep rubbing her back in a way she was really starting to like. "We were young. My brother didn't approve. John kept pushing until we broke up. He just couldn't let me be happy."

"Ah'm sorry, love."

Surprised, Erin pulled away enough to look at Stephen. She hadn't expected him to be sympathetic. Not very many men responded well when they found out she and Randy had been an item. Unexpectedly the tears started anew.

"And it's gonna happen again. When he finds out that we're dating he's going to flip."

Stephen made a soft sound low in his throat as he pulled Erin tight against him. He hated to see her so upset. But in her emotional state she'd let slip a very important piece of information. She considered them to be dating. That was definitely a step in the right direction. "Mah sweet Erin. Ah'm not leavin' yah."

Erin sniffled rather loudly as she rubbed her cheek against his chest, "Promise you won't leave me."

Stephen leaned back, putting some space between them. He looked at her with serious green eyes, "On mah life, Erin. Ah won't leave yah."

Blinking back the tears, Erin looked up at Stephen. There was nothing but open honesty looking back at her. She believed him. What else could she do? Stretching slightly Erin brought her lips to his. She kissed him slowly, her lips grazing across his until he opened for her. With a tentative caress she tasted him. He made a small sound of approval as his hand came up to cup her cheek. He pulled away slowly, his eyes locked on her.

"Ah care for yah deeply. No man will care for yah like Ah do."

Erin felt a sad smile tugging at her lips, "You say that now."

"Do yah trust me, Erin?"

She wasn't sure why, but she did. There was something so honest about Stephen that it was impossible not to. "Ah don' care what yah're brother wants. Ah only care what yah want, what makes yah happy."

Suddenly shy, Erin looked away. Her eyes settled on the place where his hand rested against her thigh. In a heated rush she remembered exactly what those long, elegant fingers were capable of. She forced herself to concentrate on anything other than where his fingers had been. "How did you find me?"

"Nattie. She told me yah had gone off with Randy and yah'd been gone for a time."

Once again Erin realized just how much she owed Nattie. The girl was an absolute treasure. There were not enough ways for her to return the kindness.

"She said we have a date tomorrow." It was more of a question.

"You want to go?" Erin asked. She was surprised that Nattie had told him about the concert.

"Ah want to be with yah. If yah want to go, we shall."

Erin risked a glance at Stephen as she nodded. She really wanted to go to that concert. There wasn't a reason for her not to. At least if she were looking forward to going to the concert, she wouldn't have as much time to worry. Maybe things would work out after all. And when they didn't, she would have something nice to look back on. Erin shook her head firmly. No! Not this time. She was not going to let John win. He was not going to ruin what could turn out to be the time of her life.

*****A/N – Wow! What a load of emotions from everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!*****


	10. Amore

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Consider yourself warned! This chapter is graphic!*****

Erin was the kind of woman that would have looked good in a paper sack. After arriving at Nattie's room Stephen was pretty sure Erin would have looked like a runway model no matter what she wore. Her style was edgy and modern. She looked like she could have stepped right out of at least a dozen different magazines. Standing framed in doorway, Erin returned his steady gaze. She smiled up at him as she stepped into the hall. She was wearing the tightest jeans he'd ever seen on a human being. The thin white shirt slipped of her left shoulder exposing the bright pink tank top underneath. Once again she was wearing the sexiest pair of heels he'd ever seen. As he watched Erin walk slightly ahead of him he realized just how much trouble he was in. The slight sway of her lips only drew his attention to her perfectly round derrière. It dawned on him that he until he met Erin he had never truly appreciated the regal beauty of a woman's rear end. Until Erin he'd never realized how much he liked a lass with long, shapely legs. He stepped onto the elevator after Erin and smiled as she slipped her much smaller hand into his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as the doors closed.

Erin was too excited to stand still as they waited in line at The Staples Center. The crowd was thick as they slowly snaked across the parking lot. Stephen was practically glued to her. He was one hell of a bodyguard. He followed her every movement, moving when she did, keeping her safely guarded from the more rambunctious people milling around. Even though they were in the middle of a sea of people, Erin was incredibly aware of Stephen. She could feel his warmth seeping into her. Every once in a while he would casually touch her. Just the soft brush of his fingertips across her skin made her feel a little lightheaded. Even Nattie noticed Stephen's protectiveness. She took a step backward and linked her arm through Erin's.

"He's been staring at your ass for the last ten minutes." Nattie said in a low voice.

Erin turned toward Stephen and sure enough, his green eyes were locked on her. Nattie dissolved in a fit of giggles as he slowly looked up. A bright blush crept into his cheeks. He knew he'd been caught staring. Erin joined in the fit of giggles then turned her back to Stephen. Glancing over her shoulder Erin saw that Stephen was now looking straight ahead.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally moved into the building. TJ lead them to their seats. He took the inside seat and allowed the girls to sit in the middle. Stephen claimed the aisle seat and settled in next to Erin. Their seats were incredible, exactly center stage and a mere five rows back. They were practically close enough to touch him. Chris Daughtry knew how to put on the concert of a lifetime. He gave the audience 110%. Erin was surprised that he played all of her favorite songs. What really impressed her was Daughtry's heartfelt rendition of "Home." The emotion of the song swept her away. By the end of the song, she was leaning against Stephen. His arm was wrapped around her waist, hugging her against his side.

The evening turned out to be so wonderful that Erin hated to see it end. It took nearly two hours to make their way out of the parking lot. She sat beside Stephen in the backseat of the SUV. His arm was draped over the back of the seat. With a small sigh Erin leaned against him. She rested her head against the curve of his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head as he settled back into the soft leather seat. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she rested against him. Stephen was quiet on the way back to the hotel. He was content to simply hold her. TJ pulled into the parking lot of the Hyatt. He and Nattie strolled arm in arm along the sidewalk to the front of the building. Erin and Stephen followed, leaving enough distance between them for the illusion of privacy. Stephen watched the other couple disappear into the lobby. He pulled Erin toward the shadow cast by a towering palm tree. He leaned against the rough tree trunk as Erin stood before him. She stared up at him, her hazel eyes shining with happiness.

"Tonight was great." Erin said. She reached out to Stephen and laced her fingers through his.

"Indeed, love."

Erin took a deep breath as she looked up at him. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She didn't want the evening to end. Neither did he. He reached for her and pulled her close. Her slight weight settled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her small hand toyed with the buttons of his black pin-striped shirt. He captured her hand. His long fingers wrapped around hers. Leaning down he rubbed his cheek against hers. His soft facial hair tickled her sensitive skin.

"I wish tonight would never end." Erin said softly as Stephen continued to nuzzle her.

"It doesn't have to." Stephen pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"Ah'm hungry." Stephen said softly. He watched the play of emotions flicker over her face.

"Do you want to get something to eat? We can find a place that's still open"

Stephen shook his head slowly. He could see the confusion beginning to flicker in her eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

Stephen laughed softly. The sound was low and deep. He pulled Erin closer and leaned down to whisper, "Ah wan' something sweet."

Her breath caught in her throat. His meaning washed over her like a wave. Although she didn't have a great deal of experience with men, she wasn't completely naïve. She knew what he was hinting at. She also knew that she was not strong enough to deny him what he wanted. What they both wanted. She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his green eyes, "Ice Cream?"

Once again Stephen shook his head. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Erin thought it sounded like a soft growl. She shivered, the thrill of anticipation going through her. Unable to look him in the eyes, she looked away.

"Yah can say no, Erin."

Oh God. Why did he have to be so damn chivalrous? He was willing to let her make the decision. He was making his intentions very clear. He was making no illusions about exactly what he hoped would transpire between them. What was she supposed to say? What was the right answer? She could think of at least half a dozen reasons to say no. The first reason being they barely knew each other. The second reason was that John would kill both of them when he found out. And he would find out. Hopefully later rather than sooner. But as she looked into Stephen's eyes she knew the decision had already been made. Randy's words came back to her. _When are you going to learn to fight for what you want? _Maybe Randy was right, maybe it was time for her to start taking what she wanted. Maybe it was time she grabbed fate with both hands. Erin took a small step away from Stephen. She took his hand and looked toward the building. With a shy smile she lead the way to the elevators.

Stephen closed the door behind them and clicked the lock into place. He turned and leaned against the door. Quietly he studied Erin. She was amazingly beautiful. He had to hand it to her, Erin definitely had a sense of style. She knew what looked good on her and knew how to work it to her advantage. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Erin felt Stephen's green eyes staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably as she looked around. The room was eerily quiet. The only sound was her slightly erratic breathing. Reaching for her he pulled her tightly against him. Kissing down the column of her throat, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She made a soft sound as his lips moved downward to her exposed shoulder. He continued exploring her with his lips. He rubbed her back in slow circles. Her body began to relax by slow degrees. By the time he kissed all the way down to her fingertips she was letting him absorb her weight.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Erin asked softly as she pulled away. She watched Stephen carefully nibble his way back up her arm.

"What promise was that, love?" His kisses moved up her shoulder and along the curve of her neck.

"Don't you remember?" Erin asked softly.

"Aye, love, Ah do." Ever so gently he nibbled on the lobe of her ear. "How could Ah forget? It's all Ah can think about."

Erin couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her. God, his lips were incredible. His teasing kisses were slowly driving her insane. It was so hard to breathe with him so close. Thinking was impossible. Instinct took over, guiding her fingers to the buttons of his shirt. She quickly freed them and parted the two halves. She sucked in a quick breath as his warm skin was revealed. His bulging muscles and alabaster skin reminded her of a statue. He was true perfection. Shoving the material over his broad shoulders Erin sighed softly. God, he was just so perfect. Erin let the shirt fall to the floor in a puddle. Her fingers resumes their careful exploration.

Stephen sucked in a quick breath as Erin's nimble little fingers stroked over his heated flesh. He couldn't remember the last time a woman's touch had excited him as much. There was something in the gentle caressing that aroused him. He felt a surge of masculine pride flow through him. Now he truly had an idea of what his ancient brethern must have felt. They were a dominant race, warrior blood ran through their veins. They were the protectors, the power of the realm. But they were also a group of bonded males that valued their women. Without his female, a warrior was incomplete. She held a connection with the earth and all living creatures. A warrior could obtain that connection only through joining with his mate. She was his vessel, his life line. Only through her would have find the strength necessary to defend their home. Now he would show Erin exactly what it meant to be loved by a warrior.

The first rule he wanted to teach her about Celtic warriors was that no male of worth would demand satisfaction without first giving it. He kissed her roughly, his hands pushing into the soft silk of her hair. His lips moved over hers, tasting her, absorbing her unique flavor. His tongue mated with hers, a slow duel. Stephen kissed her until they were both breathless. Stephen stared down at Erin, his green eyes locked with her hazels. He saw the desire in her eyes. She didn't make a sound of protest as he quickly worked her thin white shirt over her shoulders. He dropped her shirt on top of his. He reached for her, sliding his hands under the hem of the pink tank top. It soon joined the growing pile of discarded garments.

As Erin watched her top fall to the floor she felt overwhelmingly shy. Stephen's heated emerald gaze was boring straight through her. The urge to hide was too strong. Before she was able to cover herself by crossing her arms over her chest, Stephen's strong yet gentle hands captured hers. He placed them on his chest then reached for her again. With one hand he anchored her to him, with the other he traced the smooth curve of her hip.

"Yah're in control, Erin."

Her bones turned to Jell-O at the sound of his voice. It was low and rough, his words thickly accented. She shivered as his hand continued stroking her from hip to thigh and back again. After what seemed like an eternity his hands moved to unbuckle her belt. With a practiced ease he quickly unbuttoned her pants and worked the zipper down. Sliding his hands inside the waist he pushed the material down to pool on the floor. She stood shyly before him as he knelt at her feet. He looked up the length of her body. He stared in wonder at the lightly tanned skin covered only in a lacy pink bra and matching panty. Just the sight of her made his mouth water. He leaned forward to press kisses along the smooth plane of her stomach. His fingers trailed over her hip only to catch on the thin strings of her panties. He gave a gentle tug and watched the material slide down her long shapely legs. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. He stared at Erin in wonder. She was laid bare before him, her skin as incredibly smooth as the day she was born.

Erin was beginning to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Stephen stared at her in silent wonder. His soft, pink lips parted as he looked at her. She took a step back, one elegant hand moving to shield herself from his gaze. Stephen leaned forward with a growl, capturing her slender hips in his hands. He roughly pulled her towards him. His fingers sank into her silky skin to hold her in place. The first liquid kiss against her womanhood made her gasp. Stephen began exploring her, his fingers carefully tracing her damp folds. He said something she didn't understand. _Oh shit! He's speaking Gaelic again. _Erin's legs would no longer support he weight. Stephen quickly rose and gathered Erin against him. He whispered something against her ear before backing her toward the bed. He pushed her down to sit on the edge before returning to kneel between her thighs. She gasped in pleasure and surprise as Stephen pressed a hot kiss over the heart of her. The first stroke of his tongue over her most intimate place stole her breath. She'd never felt anything like that before. He was an expert and knew exactly how to touch her. The combination of his long, talented fingers and incredible kisses were stealing her breath. She felt like a flower that was beginning to bloom. He was opening her, caressing her, showing her what it meant to be alive.

Never in his life had he tasted anything as intoxicating as Erin. Her sweet silkiness was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Her hot, earthy flavor made him crave even more. He loved her with his mouth, his steady licks eliciting a keening cry. He growled in encouragement when she tightened around his questing finger. She was getting close. He could tell it in the way she tried to hold herself still. Her hands slid into his hair, holding him precisely where she needed him most. Using his shoulder, he parted her thighs even more. He made a sound of approval as she draped her slender leg over his shoulder. He knew he was where he wanted to be. Nowhere else in the world would give him the sense of peace filling him. Hungrily he continued tasting her, driving her beyond the edge of reason. Stephen knew the instant her pleasure consumed her. She arched against him. Her small hands locked into his hair. She screamed his name. Stephen continued stroking her as the last waves of pleasure tumbled over her. She collapsed weakly against the bed.

The world stopped spinning as Erin stared at the ceiling. Her body felt completely liquid. Her muscles quivered slightly. Never in her entire life had she experienced something as incredible as being with Stephen. He was a demanding lover, greedy and pushing her beyond all limits. As she lay there panting she knew nothing would ever be the same again. Stephen's face drifted before her line of vision. She didn't hear him as he uncurled from the floor. He leaned over her then captured her lips with his. She could taste herself in his kiss. Her sweet flavor was balanced by the sharp tang of his desire. Stephen pulled away slowly to press his back against the headboard. His elegant fingers moved to the fly of his jeans. He freed the button and slid the zipper down. He motioned for Erin to come closer. She obeyed without question. Slowly she turned over onto her hands and knees and crawled to him. He pulled her close between his thighs and let her rest against his chest.

"Are yah sure yah wan' this, Erin?"

She didn't trust herself to answer. She nodded as she bit into the soft plumpness of her bottom lip. Stephen watched as her hand moved to his open fly. She didn't move to expose him. She simply touched him through the barrier of his jeans.

"Ah have to warn yah. This may not be easy for yah." Stephen said softly. He always hated this part. He had a very difficult time explaining his particular problem to his lovers. Most women reacted with a combination of fear and curiosity. He hoped Erin wouldn't find herself unable to see their passion through to the end.

Sensing his hesitation, Erin looked at Stephen. She saw the worry etched into his eyes and in the sudden rigid set of his broad shoulders. He throat worked slightly as he tried to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Closing his eyes he felt the words leave him in a rush, "Ah'm big, Erin. Verra big."

Erin smiled slightly as she looked at Stephen. "Of course you are. I mean, look at you."

Stephen's eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. "No, Erin. Here." he took her hand and pressed it harder against his aching cock. His voice was very low and deep, "Ah'm verra big here."

The meaning of his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Just how big could he be? With a bravery she really didn't feel Erin peeled apart the two halves of his fly. She plucked at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them out of the way. She stared in absolute shock at his exposed length. _Oh. My. God. _Erin shook her head as she looked down at him. Never in all her days had she dreamed a man would be blessed with a package like this! Stephen was beyond big. He was absolutely huge! Shaking her head as she stared at him, Erin realized that she was looking at the impossible. No way in hell would she ever be able to make him feel the amazing pleasure she found with him. It wasn't so much that he was longer than she could could take. Stephen's cock was incredibly wide. The tip was a blunt plum shaped knob.

Seeing the look in Erin's eyes was more than he could take. Once again he was going to spend the night alone, wishing he had more to keep him company than his hand. Erin was staring at him, disbelief shining in her beautiful hazel eyes. He reached between them and roughly pulled his boxers back into place. Unable to look at her, he tried to move away. "Ah'm sorry, love. Ah'll take you back to Nattie."

The small hand wrapping around his bicep startled him. He hadn't expected her to reach out for him.

"Stephen?" The way she said his name made his chest ache.

He knew he shouldn't but he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Teach me."

Her words were like a shot to the gut. It sucked all the air out of him. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honest desire. He still saw the remains of her disbelief but she truly wanted him.

"Are yah sure? Ah understand ..."

She silence him with a kiss. She kissed him deeply, once again tasting herself on his lips. Pulling away slowly she looked at him. "Teach me."

How could he deny her? Unlike most women, she hadn't run screaming at the sight of him. That was a point in her favor. She was willing to confront her fear. Returning to his place against the headboard he watched Erin settle between his heavy thighs. His hand moved to his waistband again. His eyes were locked on hers as he slowly pulled the material away from his heated length. Erin stared in wonder. He wasn't as big as before, but he was fucking huge. Nervously she licked her lips as she stared at him. Stephen's hand moved to caress her cheek, his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. He watched as her dark head lowered toward him. He sucked in a deep breath as she nuzzled him against her cheek. The silky caress made him shiver. With a tentative finger she traced the length of him. From root to tip and back again. It wasn't the length that scared her, it was the width. She knew she wouldn't be able to wrap her hand completely around him. Once again Erin shook her head. _ God, what a man!_

Stephen saw the disbelief return to Erin's eyes. Instead of turning away this time his hand moved to this cock. Maybe it would be better for her if she didn't have the entire length of him exposed. Wrapping one hand around the base, he motioned Erin closer. She obeyed immediately, settling onto her hip as she stretched forward.

"Taste me." he instructed softly.

With a questioning glance she looked up at him. He watched as her lips slowly parted and her delicate pink tongue flicked over the head of him. _Fuck! _Stephen's breath hissed out as he watched Erin continue laving him with her tongue. The velvety caress was pure magic. She licked from his tip to his fingers and back up. She repeated the motion over and over. It was almost more than he could bear. Sliding his hand into her hair, Stephen pulled her closer.

"Oscailte do bhéal, aingeal ." _Open your mouth, angel. _

Although Erin didn't understand the words, she knew exactly what he was asking of her. She licked him one last time before taking him in. She took as much as she could before stopping. She held him in the wet cave of her mouth. She held still as she let herself became accustomed to the taste and texture of him. She hadn't expected his flavor to be slightly salty yet sweet. She swallowed hard and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. "More."

Stephen's hand tightened in her hair as she swallowed again. He held her in place as she swallowed him once, twice and again. The sensation was exquisite. It was almost more than he could take. Using the hand that was buried in her hair to guide her, he showed her how to move. Erin was an adept student. In less than a minute she learned his rhythm. She figured out how to suckle while bobbing over his enormous crown. She took him as deeply as she dared and flicked her tongue over him. She was rewarded with a throaty moan. Stephen watched as Erin took more of him. He was amazed at her skill. For an innocent lass she certainly knew how to bring a man to his knees. Each stroke of her tongue across his throbbing crown brought him closer to the edge. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Erin groaned in protest as Stephen pulled out of her suckling heat. She watched in utter fascination as he began to stroke. His cock disappeared into his hand only to reappear a moment later. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She roughly pulled his hand away from and replaced it with her own.

Stephen growled something under his breath as he gripped her hand and showed her how to touch him. He guided her hand up his length and back again. Harder. And harder. And harder still until Stephen exploded with a shout. Erin stared in amazement as hot liquid pearls spilled from Stephen. She startled as a scalding drop landed on her bottom lip. Without thinking she licked it away. _Ecstasy _she thought as his flavored explored in her mouth. Stephen kept moving them until he was spent. He collapsed weakly against the headboard as his hand fell to his side. He was gasping for breath, unable to move. Stephen could only stare at Erin as she slowly released him. She traced through the pool of his sticky release with a finger. He felt his cock twitch in pleasure as she brought her finger to her lips and licked. _Heaven _Stephen thought as Erin licked at her fingertip. She looked as contented as a kitten with a bowl of cream. He half expected her to begin purring. Erin whimpered in protest as Stephen reached for the sheet. Quickly he wiped away the cooling drops then reached for Erin.

Carefully tucking her arm against her, Stephen pulled her against his side. His heart was hammering in his chest as she snuggled against him. She hid a smile by burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. With her free hand she hugged him. Stephen rubbed her back in small circles until he felt her relax against him. After what had passed between them, he knew for certain there would be nothing in heaven or hell that would separate them. Erin was the only woman he wanted. He would have her at any cost. Even if that meant he had to take on the world and everyone in it.

*****A/N – I think you know what to do! Now go review! *****


	11. Assumptions

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The sound of her phone alarm blaring woke Erin out of a dead sleep. Reaching out she grabbed the shrieking gizmo and hit the snooze. Falling back against the pillows she stretched. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. In a rush the events from last night came back to her. Never in all her life had she dreamed of something so deliciously wicked. Just thinking about what had transpired between them brought a flush of heat. Erin felt the blush all the way to her toes. Moving the blankets aside Erin tried to slip out of bed. If she hurried she could get dressed before Stephen was awake.

Her progress was stopped by a heavy arm wrapping around her waist.

"Where yah goin'?" Stephen's voice was soft and husky with sleep.

Erin glanced over her shoulder at Stephen. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat. He was absolutely gorgeous as he sprawled across the bed. How could the man wake up and look so damn good? One look at his sculpted pecs was enough to make her forget what she was doing.

"Yah're not leavin' are yah?" Stephen asked softly as he pulled Erin back into the soft warmth of the bed. He leaned over and stole a quick kiss. He nuzzled her cheek with his, the light scruff of his beard tickled. He pulled her against him, one strong arm anchoring her against him.

Erin sighed as Stephen continued exploring her with his lips. She shivered as he stroked across a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder. God, he was making her forget what she was supposed to be doing. Nattie was expecting her back before long. They planned to have breakfast together before she went back to her own room.

"I don't want to." Erin said. Her hands came up to rest against against his shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth under her palms. Just that small contact made Erin want to stay exactly where she was for the rest of her life.

"Ah don' wan' yah to either. Yah should stay here."

Erin groaned softly. Did he really have to make things even more difficult? The last thing she wanted to do was get dressed and walk back into her life. She wanted to stay right where she was. As long as she stayed safely hidden with Stephen the rest of the world didn't matter. It was just the two of them. But then again, nothing good could last forever. With a sigh Erin pushed at Stephen's shoulders. He didn't budge.

"I really should go. Nattie's waiting for me."

"Let her wait." Stephen pulled away from Erin to look in her eyes. He knew she was torn. Her eyes said she wanted to stay right there with him. She didn't want to leave. All he had to do was convince her to stay. "Yah don' have to please anyone, love."

Erin shook her head as she once again tried to move Stephen. It was like trying to move a mountain. He was barely pressing against her but she might as well be nailed to the bed.

"I'm not trying to please anyone, Stephen. I just don't want to take any chances right now."

"What are yah afraid of, Erin? Ah'm not leavin' yah." Stephen studied her with a serious look in his eyes. If he had to say it a thousand, no a million times, he would. He would keep telling her he wasn't going anywhere until she believed him.

"He's goin' to find out, love. Yah can' stop it." Stephen said softly as he looked down at her. He knew his words hurt. He could tell by the way she winced and pulled away. He didn't want to cause her pain but she needed to hear the truth.

"I know he will. Just not right now. Not after . . . this."

Stephen nodded in understanding. She didn't want to name what had passed between them. She was a little embarrassed and still slightly overwhelmed. He could understand her reluctance to let anyone intrude on their private, intimate life. On one hand he respected her for that. But on the other hand, he wanted to make it very clear to Cena that his opinion didn't matter. They were going to be together no matter what anyone said.

"Are yah sure yah wan' to wait? The longer yah keep a secret the harder it is to tell."

Erin took a deep breath as she considered Stephen's words. She agreed with him wholeheartedly. The longer she waited to tell John the worse the consequences would be. She knew she was playing with fire. It was only a matter of time before she got burned.

"I'll tell him. I swear I will, just not right now." Erin stroked her fingers down Stephen's cheek. She couldn't force herself to meet his steady gaze.

"Soon, Erin."

Forcing herself to meet his gaze, Erin nodded. "Soon" was such a subjective statement. She would tell John when she was ready. She couldn't promise exactly when but she would tell him in her own good time.

"Ah mean it, Erin. Either yah tell him or Ah will." Stephen said softly. Although the words were said with tenderness there was no denying the underlying threat. "Like it or no', yah're mine now."

Surprised, Erin's hazel eyes locked on his face. She hadn't expected such a bold statement. She didn't think that their shared passion had meant as much to Stephen as it did. He was definitely a man intent on claiming a woman as his own. A primitive part of her was pleased beyond words.

"Do you really mean it?"

Stephen nodded solemnly, "Ah wouldn't say it if Ah didn' mean it."

Unable to stop herself Erin stretched enough to press her lips to his. Stephen captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He let her feel the dark, aching need inside him. He kissed Erin until she was breathless. He pulled away from her but continued staring into her hazel eyes. His thumb brushed slowly over her bottom lip.

"Never doubt it, Erin. Yah're mine."

Stephen forced himself to move away from Erin. He knew if he didn't put at least a small distance between them things would get out of hand. He had no problem showing her what it meant to be his woman. The only thing that stopped him from doing exactly that was his pride. He wouldn't force her into a situation she wasn't ready for. When she was ready to be honest with herself, and her brother, he would show her what it meant to be claimed by a Celtic Warrior. Until then he would respect her decision. He would allow her the opportunity to make good on her promise. With a heavy sigh Stephen rolled out of bed. He found his jeans on the floor and quickly pulled them on. He couldn't resist looking over his shoulder at Erin. She was still curled in the center of the bed. The white sheets were pulled up to her chin. For as long as he lived he would never get that sight out of his head. She was the most perfect example of feminine beauty he had ever seen. Forcing his heated gaze away, Stephen picked up the pile of Erin's discarded clothes and sat them on the bed. He dropped a kiss on her lips before stepping into the bathroom.

Erin watched the bathroom door close behind Stephen. She couldn't fight the small smile that tugged at her lips. How did he know she was nervous about getting out of bed? Even after what they had shared she was self-conscious. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she had a lot of practice waking up with men. Erin stood and pulled on her clothes. She was just pulling the tank top into place when Stephen came back into the room. He leaned against the doorjamb and silently studied her.

Nervously Erin chewed on her bottom lip. What was she supposed to do now? What was the right thing to say when you were leaving a man's room? She looked at Stephen as she shifted her weight. They regarded each other in silence for a long moment. Finally Stephen crossed the room to stand before her. He reached out and adjusted her tank top.

"Yah have nothin' to be ashamed of, love. What happened between us is nothin' to regret."

Stephen said softly. He knew once she walked out of his room the world would be waiting for her. He wanted her to understand that no matter what happened between them, she had nothing to feel bad about. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman that could make her own choices.

"Thank you." Erin knew her words were a paltry offering. She owed Stephen so much more than her gratitude. Reaching up with her good arm, Erin pulled Stephen into a hug. She kissed his cheek then forced herself to move away. She quickly stepped to the door and unlocked it. Glancing back at Stephen she felt a sense of purpose. As long as she had Stephen's support she could face anything. As long as she kept reminding herself that Stephen was on her side she could conquer the world. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the hall.

Erin had just gotten off the elevator on the Nattie's floor when her phone chirped. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text as she hurried down the hall. It was a message from Nattie. _Hurry!_ Shoving the phone back into her pocket Erin darted down the hall. She could see Nattie's door looming at the very end of the hall. By the time she knocked on the door she was panting. Erin sucked in a deep breath as the door swung open. And her heart hit the floor. Erin stared in horror as John looked at her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Her mouth snapped closed with an audible click of her teeth. Erin silently stared at John as she cursed her luck. Why today, of all days, did John have to be awake so early? Fuck!

Erin forced a smile as she looked at her brother.

"You're up early."

John moved aside and let Erin into the room. His eyes narrowed slightly as Erin slid past him. He watched her cross the room to stand beside Nattie. The two girls exchanged a knowing look.

"Cut the bullshit. Where have you been?" John crossed the room to stand in front of Erin. His thick arms crossed over his chest as he silently studied her. She looked different. At first he couldn't place his finger on it. There was something about her that said she had just gotten out of bed. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were bright with two pink spots of color. His shrewd gaze moved over her again. Either Erin had been snuggling with a porcupine or she'd been with a man. At first he'd missed it but on closer inspection he saw the faint marks. The smooth skin of her cheek looked as if something rough had been repeatedly rubbed against it. Leaning forward John took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed again as he caught the subtle scent of aftershave. _ Randy _ John thought. Biting back a grin, John looked between the two girls. He knew they had conned him but oddly enough, he wasn't mad. After the way he'd behaved the last time Erin and Randy had been together, he couldn't blame her for sneaking around.

"I'm sure you have girl things to talk about. I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour."

John glanced at Erin one last time before moving to the door. She looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She wanted to die of embarrassment. Apparently getting caught hadn't been part of the plan. John turned sharply on his heel and left the room. He closed the door gently behind him as he stepped into the hall. As he walked toward the elevator he realized he was whistling. He wasn't quite sure why but the thought of Randy and Erin being back together made him happy.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind John Nattie whirled to face her friend.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know it was him. I swear I didn't know."

Nattie's words were spoken so quickly that Erin almost couldn't understand her. She reached out and took Nattie by the shoulders. "Nattie, it's alright. He doesn't know anything."

Nattie sucked in a deep breath as Erin grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Erin cranked on the water in the tub and quickly undressed. She stepped into swirling water and carefully lowered herself into the hot water.

"Are you mad at me?" Nattie's question was almost lost in the cascade of water.

"Why would I be? It's not your fault he picked today of all days to wake up before noon. Besides, he has no clue what's going on."

"What are you going to tell him?" Nattie asked.

Handing Nattie the shampoo Erin mulled over the question. The first thing she had to do was figure out what, if anything, John knew. Nattie efficiently shampooed Erin's hair and rinsed it. She knew Erin hated the fact that she couldn't even bathe herself. Nattie had quickly become adept at helping wash her friend's hair. Somehow she managed to complete the task without embarrassing both of them to pieces. At first Erin had been mortified by having to ask for help. But, as Nattie had patiently explained, not bathing for 6 weeks was not an option. Erin had grudgingly agreed to let Nattie help her attend personal matters.

Erin sighed heavily as Nattie deftly scrubbed her back. "He knows doesn't he?"

Nattie made a soft sound under her breath and passed the washcloth to Erin. She crossed the room and leaned against the sink. She kept her gaze firmly locked on the wall in front of her.

"I'm sure he has an idea something's going on."

Erin slapped the washcloth into the cloudy water and bit back a curse. The wheels of Fate had been set into motion. That meant it was only a matter of time before everything was out in the open. She prayed she had enough time to bring John around to her side before things got critical.

"What am I going to do, Nattie?" Erin looked imploringly at her friend.

"I don't know, hon. We'll figure something out."

*****A/N - Please review*****


	12. Honesty

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The early afternoon sun was hot. Not a single cloud marred the pristine blue sky. Erin stretched out on the lounge chair and pulled on her shades. Nattie settled onto the lounger beside her and sighed happily. It wasn't very often they got to spend time soaking up the sun. They were taking advantage of the down time to enjoy the gorgeous California weather. In just a few days they would be making the push cross country. The weather was not going to be nearly so kind to them once they crossed state lines. Nattie glanced at Erin before closing her eyes.

"This is nice."

Erin made a soft sound of agreement. Nice was not the word to describe the warmth seeping into her bones. She felt better than she had in the last few days. It had taken all of her effort to avoid her brother. On the few occasions she hadn't been so lucky she'd taken great pains to make their encounters as short as possible. This was the first time in nearly a week she felt as if she could breathe. John and Randy left just after lunch to hit the gym. With a new PPV on the horizon neither of them were willing to sacrifice their workouts. That worked out in Erin's favor. She and Nattie had the entire afternoon to themselves. Erin couldn't think of a better way to spend a lazy day.

"Have you decided when you're going to tell John?" Nattie turned her head slightly toward Erin and arched a brow.

Erin groaned but didn't move. "Do we have to do this again? Can't we just enjoy the sunshine?"

Nattie sighed softly and turned onto her side. She studied Erin for a long moment but didn't say anything. Nattie knew Erin was stalling for time. Sooner or later something had to give. The two love birds were spending as much time as possible together. It was only a matter of time before their luck ran out. Nattie hated to think about what would happen when it did. John wasn't a stupid man. He was going to find out. It was inevitable. Secrets on the road didn't stay secret for long. All it took was one innocent comment from someone and it all fell apart. Nattie knew first hand how things like that happened.

Her love for TJ had been exposed in a similar way. She had secretly pined for him. Her thoughts had been consumed by him for months. She hadn't been brave enough to tell TJ the truth. He had found out when Gail Kim had accidentally let it slip that Nattie was head over heels in love. At first TJ avoided her like the plague. He was unsure what he felt for his constant friend. It had taken him months before he realized he too had feelings. Their relationship was tentative at first. After their first date they knew they wanted to be together. Heart and soul, forever and ever, they belonged together. That was the kind of love Nattie wanted to her friend. She wanted Erin to be able to walk with her head held high. Erin shouldn't have to hide her feelings for the man of her dreams. They should be able to do whatever they damn well pleased. Consequences be damned. Too bad Erin was being too stubborn to see that. Nattie heaved a heavy sigh and turned away from Erin. Sometimes the girl was just too stubborn for her own good. She was going to have to make a decision soon. She was about to run out of options.

Erin frowned as a large shadow moved over her. The sun was completely blocked. With a frown she pulled her shades down and looked up. With a startled gasp she sat up. Of all the people she expected to see poolside, Stephen was not one of them.

"What are you doing here?"

Stephen laughed softly as he leaned down to kiss her. He made a soft sound as Erin turned and his kiss landed on her cheek. Moving to the end of the lounger he sat down.

"Ah saw Cena leavin' with Orton. Ah thought Ah'd visit mah love."

Erin stole a quick glance at Nattie. If she had heard Stephen, she didn't respond. Erin silently prayed that her friend had fallen asleep. Erin smiled faintly as she reached out to lace her fingers through his. He used their joined fingers to tug her closer. She resisted for a moment then finally settled against him.

"Are yah happy to see me?" Stephen whispered against her ear.

Erin looked up at Stephen and nodded in response . She was happy to see him. This was the first time they had been in public and acting like a couple. It made her nerves twitch. Part of her felt as if she were doing something wrong. Part of her was thrilled that just for a little while they didn't have to hide. John and Randy wouldn't be back for hours. For just a little while they could be like every other couple on the planet.

Stephen was very glad to see Erin. Especially dressed as she was. The bikini covering her just enough to be considered decent. Stephen couldn't help but smile as he wondered if Erin realized she wore the colors of Ireland. The green and white checkered material drew his gaze like the national flag never had. Looking at her made his mouth water. At least a hundred naughty thoughts tripped through is brain. He wanted to untie the little bows and find out for himself just how sun-kissed her skin was. It took all of his strength to look away from her. Reaching into the pocket of his shorts he pulled out a tube of sunscreen. He handed it to Erin before pulling off his white T-shirt. He dropped it into her lap before presenting her with his back.

"Would yah mind?"

Mind? Hell no, she didn't mind. In fact she suddenly realized just how much she wanted to touch him. Her palms itched to slide over his silky warmth. Erin bit back a smile as she looked at the green bottle in her hand. Banana Boat SPF 100. The man was serious about not getting a sunburn. Erin squeezed the lotion into her hand then looked at the broad expanse of his back. Stephen shivered at the first contact of the cold lotion on his flushed skin. It wasn't just the sun making his temperature rise. Being so close to Erin was having a warming effect. He groaned in pleasure as her small hand rubbed across his back in slow circles. The slight contact made him wish they were all alone. He'd love nothing more than to stretch her out and make love to her under the California sun. Stephen shook his head to clear the thoughts from his brain. He had to stop thinking like that. It was only going to get them in trouble. Each time he saw Erin it was getting harder to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to show her all the ways he imagined they could be together. He wanted her to know ecstasy at his hands. He wanted to show the world exactly who she belonged to. Erin, on the other hand, seemed entirely content to leave things as they were. Very soon they were going to have a heart to heart about their future.

Erin continued stroking Stephen's shoulders longer than she should. Once she slid her fingertips across his creamy skin she couldn't stop. He was an addiction. She was helplessly drawn to him. She was a moth being drawn to his flame. Erin flattened herself against his back as she leaned over his shoulder. She smoothed her hand as far down his chest as she could reach. Stephen growled low in his throat as her fingers brushed over his flat, male nipple.

"Careful, love. Yah're asking for trouble."

Erin couldn't resist asking, "What kind of trouble?"

"Keep goin' an' find out." Stephen turned his head and nipped the soft flesh of her arm. She squeaked in surprise and slowly drew away from him. She didn't go far though. She stayed close to him, her breasts pressing against his back.

"Are we still going out tonight?" Erin asked softly. Her lips fluttered against his ear.

Stephen squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He prayed for strength. Erin's innocent teasing was driving him quite mad. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to resist her. He didn't trust himself to speak. He merely nodded in response. He would go to hell and back if she asked it of him.

"Maybe we could have something sweet?" Erin kept her voice low and soft. She knew her meaning was not going to be lost on him.

Stephen knew exactly what she was hinting at. He prayed he had the strength to resist her a little longer. There was much between them that had to be settled first. As much as he wanted her, he knew now was not the time. Erin had to set things right with her brother. Only then would he be able to show her the depths of his desire.

**Meanwhile across town at _Gold's Gym_**

John stood next to the row of free weights as he watched Randy pick up fifty pound dumbbells. He silently studied his friend. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation he was dying to have. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since he'd caught Erin sneaking back into Nattie's room.

"You got in late last night." John said as Randy moved to stand in front of the wall length mirror.

Randy grunted softly in response.

"Had a good time?"

Again Randy grunted.

"So what did you do?"

Randy lowered his arm as he glanced over at John. "What's with all the questions?"

John shrugged and picked up a set of weights. He moved to stand beside Randy. He held the weights at his side as he looked at Randy in the mirror.

"Just trying to make conversation."

Randy laughed softly as he shook his head. "What gives?"

John spared his friend another glance as he lifted the weight with his right arm. He counted the reps as he thought about how to answer Randy. If he outright asked what was going on between he and Erin Randy would, without a doubt, shut him down. Randy never was the kind to talk about his personal life. Other than the occasional comment about night-time activities, Randy rarely let his business be known. There was too much of a risk of gossip being spread. The less people knew about his business, the happier Randy was.

"It's not like Erin to stay out all night. You two must have had a great time."

Randy paused mid-curl as he met John's eyes in the mirror. "What?"

"I caught her sneaking back to Nattie's." John noticed the subtle tightening of Randy's jaw.

Randy shook his head slowly as he silently counted the reps. Concentrating on the exercises gave him time to decide what to do. Even though he said he wouldn't continue covering for Erin he was torn. He talked a good game but when it came to Erin he wasn't sure what to do. He knew it was only a matter of time before John found out. When John found out that he knew the truth, there was going to be hell to pay. Cena was not going to take the news well at all. Part of Randy wanted to tell his friend the truth and be done with the situation. But part of him wanted to protect Erin. He couldn't help it. It was instinct. Even though they weren't together he still felt it was his place to protect her. It was something he didn't think he would ever get over.

"No offense, man, but Erin's a big girl. She can make her own choices."

John took a deep breath as he counted off another set of reps. He carefully returned the weights to the rack then turned to look at Randy. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the rack. He once again studied his friend with quiet regard.

"Tell me something." Randy said as he sat on the closest bench. He set the weights on the floor then rubbed his hands down his thighs. "Do you trust Erin?"

John seemed surprised by the question. After a long moment he said, "You know I do."

"Do you respect her decisions?"

John arched a brow as he looked at Randy. "Of course I do."

Randy looked up at John with unblinking eyes. "Do you think she can make up her own mind?"

John shook his head slowly. What the hell was Randy getting at? It wasn't like Randy to beat around the bush. "I don't get it."

"If you trust her and you think she can make her own decisions does it really matter who she's with?"

John was startled by the question. It was very deep and prophetic. Almost too deep to be coming from Randy. For as long as John had known the guy, Randy wasn't known to be the thoughtful type. As much as he hated to admit it, Randy did have a point. Erin was a good kid with a strong sense of who she is. "I guess it doesn't."

Randy stared at John for a long moment. "Why did you do it?"

John tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Keep pushing me away from Erin?"

Damn. This was the one conversation they had avoided for the last couple of years. By silent agreement they had never talked about it. It had always been the elephant in the room between them. Maybe now was the time to finally lay all the cards on the table. "Honestly, I thought you were using her."

That caught Randy by surprise. In all of the scenarios he had imagined this was not one of them. He had given up on getting a straight answer a long time ago. He never expected John to be so brutally honest. "Using her?"

"Come on, Randy. You know what your reputation was. There wasn't a woman you couldn't … seduce. I didn't want Erin to get hurt."

"Did you really think I would hurt her?"

John took a deep breath as he looked away from Randy. It was hard enough for him to admit the truth to himself much less speak it aloud. "I didn't know what you saw in her. She was just a kid."

"Did you ever care what she wanted?" Randy forced himself to ask the question. It was the one thing that he just couldn't understand.

John didn't know how to respond. Yes, he had actually cared what Erin wanted. But his desire to protect her, even from herself, overwhelmed every other thought. He just couldn't bear the thought of Randy breaking her heart as he had so many others. Erin was just too precious to him. He felt it was his responsibility to take of her, even when she didn't think she needed him to. "I wanted to do what was best for her."

"And now?"

"I still want what's best for her." John nodded solemnly.

"Even if it's not what you want?" Randy asked. His voice was low and soft.

John smiled faintly as he looked at his friend. "As long as you treat her right, it's all good. I only want her to be happy."

Randy nodded at John as he once again picked up the weights. "At least that is something we agree on."

*****A/N – Wonder what's going to happen next? Come back soon for the next chapter! Please don't forget to review.*****


	13. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

It was just after three in the afternoon when John and Randy made it back to the hotel. Randy sent a text to Erin letting her know they were heading back. She never responded. He hoped like hell she wasn't somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. The best place she could be was in her room. Randy prayed as he walked into the hotel. A quick scan of the lobby reassured him that she wasn't anywhere in sight. He hoped she was tucked safely away. Even after his conversation with John, he still wasn't entirely sure his friend wasn't going to blow a gasket. John said he trusted his sister and wanted her to be happy. Randy wasn't entirely sure he meant it. He didn't want to see John's reaction when he finally put all of the pieces together. There were very few things in life that actually pissed John off. Learning the truth about Erin was definitely going to be one of them.

Randy slowly trailed John down the hall to their rooms. He realized he was holding his breath as John slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He stepped into the eerily silent room and looked around. The silence wrapped around him as he took in the neatly made beds. Randy offered up a silent prayer. At least Erin had enough sense not to be caught red handed so to speak. John pulled out his cell and hit Erin's number on the speed dial. Randy's breath caught in his throat as he heard her phone ring. _Shit!_ Randy thought as he looked around the room. Her phone sat on the nightstand next. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment Randy knew just how much trouble was about to be stirred up.

John ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket, "Where is she?"

Randy forced his eyes open and he looked at his friend. He saw the slightly worried look in his eyes. "She's probably with Nattie."

John glanced at Randy, "Probably so."

John crossed the room and looked out of the window. He was quiet for a long moment as he studied the landscape below. His gaze was drawn to the pool area. He scanned the small crowd gathered. He could barely make out two small forms the thought were Erin and Nattie.

"They're down at the pool." John turned to Randy with a slight smile.

He gave Randy a knowing look as he stepped around him. As he knew he would, Randy turned sharply on his heel and followed John out of the room. Randy was hot on his tail as John made his was down to the lobby. They crossed the lobby and John opened the door that lead out to the pool area. He stopped as Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the lobby.

"What are you doing?" Randy hissed.

John shrugged a broad shoulder as he looked at his friend. Randy was suddenly acting as if he didn't want John to go out to the pool. _How strange _John thought to himself. Any other man on the planet would jump at the opportunity to see his girl in her swimsuit. It was the next best thing to being naked. But then again he could understand Randy's reluctance to be caught in a situation with John standing right there. It would be awkward for all of them.

John smiled slightly as he pulled Randy's hand from his arm, "Calm down, man, it's okay. I understand."

John pushed open the door and stepped out into the bright sunshine. Randy shook his head as he followed behind John. No, he didn't understand. There was no way in hell he knew the people closest to him were playing him for a fool. He had no clue that his beloved sister and his best friend were keeping a whale of a secret. There was going to be a bloodbath of epic proportions when he found out. Randy could only pray that they would somehow manage to pick up the pieces once the worst passed. Randy sucked in a deep breath as John stepped up to the gate surrounding the pool.

Instantly John's eyes were draw to the girls sitting on the far side of the pool. He was pretty sure the one on the right was Nattie. He could tell by the black and hot pink bikini. He was pretty sure the one on the left was Erin. Although it was hard to see her around the mountain of a man sitting next to her.

"I don't fucking believe it." John said under his breath. Randy felt the waves of pissed off anger rolling off John. His anger was almost palpable. The sharp tang of it stung his nostrils.

"Leave it alone, man." Randy said as he stepped between John and the gate.

"Move your ass, Orton." John said sharply. His eyes never moved from the trio sitting across the pool.

"Don't do this." Randy said softly. He hated the pleading tone in his voice. But he couldn't help it. The last thing any of them needed was a huge scene. The tabloids and rat mags would be all over it in a heartbeat. Randy could just imagine the headlines they would get out of this.

_Human Jar of Mayo Busted Poolside. Film at 11. _Shaking his head Randy silently pleaded for John to be the bigger man and just walk away.

"Last chance." John said. His voice was completely flat, totally neutral. Randy knew it was the voice that said _Game Over. _John's mind was made up and nothing on earth would shake him from the path he chose. Reluctantly Randy stepped aside. He knew better than to stand in the way. John was ever a man of his word. He would have absolutely no problem plowing through his very best friend to get to Erin. John slid past Randy and barreled straight to them.

Erin squeaked in surprise as someone grabbed her arm from behind and hauled her from her lounger. She glanced up into John's enraged face. Suddenly the world tilted off center. She couldn't hear anything as she stared up at him. The blood roaring in her ears drowned out everything. The only way she knew she was still alive was the frantic pounding of her heart. John pulled her a few feet away and whirled her around. He was firmly planted between Erin and Randy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" John's voice was low.

Erin shook her head slightly, unable to respond. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find her voice.

John's grip tightened slightly on her arm as he stared down at her. He had to fight the urge to shake her senseless. Did she have any idea what she was doing? "Answer me."

Erin took a deep breath as she looked over John's shoulder. Stephen was standing beside Nattie. His hands were clenched at his sides as he watched the scene play out. She knew by the tight set of his shoulders that he was ready to spring into action. He was only waiting for a signal from Erin to do so.

"What do you think you're doing?" John shook Erin slightly when he realized her attention was locked on the snow white mountain behind him. Her eyes were round with fear. Her skin was unnaturally pale. If he didn't know any better he would swear he had interrupted something. Thank God he knew that was not the case.

Erin's throat worked as she tried to find her voice. She saw Stephen take a step toward them. Nattie placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'm not doing anything."

"What are you doing out here? With him?"

"We're just hanging out." Erin said. She knew it was a lame answer but under the circumstances it was the best she could come up with.

"Stay away from him." John said as he looked down at Erin.

Erin stared mutely up at John. She tried to come up with a tart come back. Every shred of good sense had flown right out of her the instant she realized John was glaring daggers at Stephen.

"Do you hear me, Erin? I mean it. Stay away from him."

Erin nodded dumbly as John released her arm. He stood there for a long moment. His breaths came in heavy pants as he tried to reign in his temper. He wasn't sure why but the mere sight of Stephen so close to Erin made his blood boil. All of his protective instincts flared to life the instant he realized it was the pale one himself sitting with Erin. He had a lot of fucking nerve to show his face after what he'd done. If it hadn't been for him, Erin wouldn't have been hurt. With that thought his gaze was drawn to her broken arm. Once again he felt the waves of anger crash over him. He felt them sucking him down into the black angry nothingness. The urge to crack Stephen one good time was overwhelming.

"Go inside, Erin." John took a step back and waited for Erin to follow his instructions.

She stood rooted where she stood. Her gaze flicked from Stephen to John and back again. He didn't like that one damn bit. John reached out to Erin and nudged her. "Now."

Still, she didn't move. She remained exactly where she was. Her muscles felt as if they were made of Jell-o. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them to obey her commands. Her gaze turned helplessly to Randy. More than once he'd been her lifeline when things got rough. She had always been able to count on him to help her. Now was no different. Randy stepped forward and draped his arm across her shoulders. He pulled her against his side as he looked down at her.

"Come on, babe. Let's go inside." Randy said softly. He took a small step and waited for Erin to follow. He let go of a pent up breath as she slowly took one step then another.

Nattie watched Randy lead Erin across the water splashed concrete. She was torn between wanting to run after Erin and wanting to give John a piece of her mind. There was absolutely no reason for John to behave like a neanderthal. Yes, she did understand that he was upset. And rightfully so. But that was still no reason to embarrass her like that. The least he could do was respect her enough not to make an ass of them both. She looked at John for a long moment before deciding what to do. John and Stephen were big boys. They would have to settle things themselves. Right now Erin was upset and needed her. Taking a deep breath Nattie steeled her spine. She looked John dead in the eyes.

"Way to go, asshole."

With that she turned on her heel and stalked toward the building. Nattie spared at glance at Stephen. He was staring silently at John. She could see the muscle ticking along his jaw. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to pound John into the ground. It was one thing for him to be upset. It was entirely another thing for him to put his hands on Erin. No matter how mad he was, no man had the right to put his hands on a woman. Especially his woman. All it had taken was one look at her panicked face. Stephen's protective instincts flared to life with a vengeance. No one was going to hurt Erin while there was a breath left in his body.

He took a slow step toward John. He took a deep breath and concentrated on uncurling his fists. They ached from being clenched so tightly. He forced himself to take another calming breath. John took a step toward Stephen, bringing them almost chest to chest.

"What's your game, man?"

Stephen crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Cena. "Yah really shouldn' put yah're hands on tha lass."

John snorted in laughter. The sound was low and ugly. "Don't tell me what to do. It could be bad for your health."

Stephen smiled slightly. It was a challenge. He'd love nothing more than to let John take the first swing. At least then he'd have an even better reason to beat him into a pulp. Shaking his head he looked at John. "Ah don' need advice from the likes of yah."

"Here's something you do need. Stay away from Erin." John said the last four words slowly, giving them a chance to sink in.

Stephen laughed. He couldn't help it. The thought of anything keeping him away from Erin was ridiculous. Nothing in Heaven or Hell could keep them apart. He wouldn't allow it. But now was not the time. It was not the battle he wanted to fight. As things stood John had only caught them sharing a sunny afternoon. He had no reason to suspect that anything more than that had transpired between them. Stephen was half tempted to go ahead and lay it all out on the table. Right then and there. Consequences be damned. He wanted to wipe the smugly superior look off Cena's face. But there were more important things to be concerned with. Cena may have won this battle, but Stephen had every intention of winning the war.

Stephen glared at John for a long moment before turning away. He grabbed his shirt from the chair they had occupied and moved toward the building. He wanted to stay and put John in his place but right now that was not what was important. Making sure Erin was alright was his priority. He had the gut feeling that she was with Nattie. He wanted to go to her, hold her, promise that he would make everything okay. But he knew that was not for the best. At least not right now. The smart thing to do was keep a carefully maintained distance. If he were in John's shoes he would keep an eagle eye on Erin until he was sure she wasn't up to anything. Once his vigilance slipped he would sweep in for the kill. He only had to be patient. John would only be able to keep Erin under his thumb for so long. He'd allow John to think that he had the upper hand. Then when the time was right, he'd make his move.

*****A/N – Please review*****


	14. Carpe Diem

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy silently led the way up to the fourth floor. Every few feet he glanced at Erin. She hadn't said a single word the entire time. She moved along like a zombie, her eyes locked on the floor in front of her. He was beginning to worry that she was in shock. Her eyes had that same glassy look he'd seen before. Shaking his head to clear the negative thoughts, Randy pulled his room key from his pocket. He quickly glanced at Erin before opening the door. He allowed her to precede him into the room. Nattie moved to enter but stopped as Randy gently captured her hand. He turned his back to Erin and looked Nattie in the eye.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

Nattie swallowed hard as she glanced in the room. Erin had collapsed onto the foot of the bed. She looked so small and helpless sitting there. Every nerve cell in her body screamed at her to do something. Anything to help her friend was better than the nagging feeling creeping along her spine.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nattie kept her voice low. The last thing she wanted was for Erin to endure more than she already had.

Randy took a deep breath as he continued looking Nattie in the eyes. Now was not the time to be a hard ass. He could bully Nattie until she gave in and walked away. But that was not the best way to handle the situation. Instead he swallowed what was left of his pride.

"Nattie, please. I promise nothing will happen."

Surprised, Nattie stared up at Randy. It wasn't very often the man kept a civil tongue in his head. It was an even rarer occurrence that he said the word _please._ For so long Nattie believed the word didn't exist in his vocabulary. As she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but honest emotion. For the first time since they'd met, Nattie had the chance to see the real RKO. Not the Viper, not the Legend Killer, but the God-honest Randy Orton. It was a sight she'd never forget.

Nodding slightly Nattie glanced back at Erin, "I'll be back in an hour."

Randy nodded in thanks as he watched Nattie stride up the hall. He waited in the doorway until the elevator doors shut before slowly closing the door. Randy turned to look at Erin. Just looking at her made his chest ache. There were very few things in his life that hurt and this was one of them. Seeing Erin so upset was like a knife in his gut. Crossing the room Randy pulled the chair from desk. He placed it at the foot of the bed then collapsed heavily. He stretched his long legs in front of him as he studied Erin.

"Talk to me."

Erin startled at Randy's voice. He was so close that she could catch the faint scent of his aftershave. She looked up at him. What was she supposed to say? What did he want to hear?

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Randy cocked his head to the side as he studied her.

"That you were right."

Randy sighed heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest. She did have a point. He'd seen this coming from the start. He'd openly disagreed with the way things were handled. He had been right. But now was not the time to gloat. For the first time in his life he wished he'd been wrong.

"Come on, Erin, that's not helping."

Surprised Erin looked at her friend. She expected to see the glint of self righteousness in his eyes. She expected his trademark smirk. Instead she saw something she'd never seen before. Sympathy, real honest to God sympathy. That was the one thing she'd never expected from him. Not in a million years.

"I'm sorry."

Randy leaned forward in his chair and took Erin's hand in his. He watched as his thumb stroked over the back of her hand. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. It was a small gesture but it made him feel connected to her.

"Believe it or not, I'm still your friend."

Erin sucked in a breath at his words. Of all the things Randy had been, he'd always been a damn good friend. He'd been there for her through the good times and bad. He'd encouraged and supported her when she needed it. He was also the one to bust her ass when she screwed up. He was her moral ground when she lost her way in the world. Once again he was proving just how much she needed him in her life.

"I choked, Ran."

Randy bit back a sharp retort. When push finally came to shove, she had indeed choked. She hadn't been able to stand up to the pressure. But it sure as hell wasn't the first time. And it probably wasn't going to be the last either.

"It could have gone better."

"How did this happen?" Erin shook her head slowly. For the life of her she just couldn't understand why. The perfect opportunity had practically been laid at her feet and she choked big time. She could only curse herself for being ten kinds of foolish.

"Want to know what I really think?" Randy asked as he leaned closer. He stopped just before their heads touched.

Erin laughed bitterly as she flicked a glance at him, "Be my guest."

"It's not too late. You can still make this right."

Erin stared at Randy as if he had sprouted another head. Of all the things she thought he would say, this was not on the list. "How?"

"Do you really want to be with Stephen?" Although Randy knew the answer, he still wanted to hear her say it.

Erin looked at him but didn't answer.

"Answer the question."

Suddenly Erin couldn't meet his gaze. He was staring at her as if he could see all the way into her soul. He always had a way of making her feel so vulnerable, so exposed. No matter how long she lived she'd never get used to it.

"Yes. I think I do."

"Do you think or do you know?" Randy asked gently. He knew what the answer was going to be. Some part of him still held on to the hope that she wanted him. He didn't allow himself to dwell on the past very often. Times like now he couldn't help it. Just for a moment he let himself hope that she would say Stephen was just a passing fancy. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him back.

Erin was quiet for a long minute as she considered the question. Randy was always a stickler for putting a name on everything. Each area of life had to be properly labeled. Everything was a black or white situation; there were no shades of gray. Closing her eyes Erin tried to focus. If she answered one way Randy would read too much into it. If she answered another way he would see something entirely different. No matter what she did she had the feeling she was going to be wrong. So she might as well tell him the truth.

"I want to be with Stephen."

Randy thought he was prepared to hear the words leaving her lips. However once he did, he felt the Earth tilt slightly. It was the end of their relationship all over again. No matter what he told himself, he'd always held onto the hope that they would find a way to be together again. Now, as he looked at her, he knew that hope was dying its final death. No longer would he let himself believe that there was a chance. That knowledge didn't change the way he felt. Deep down he still loved her. He always would. She was the first girl that had ever wiggled her way into his heart. Hell, who was he kidding? Erin was his first love. That was not something he would ever really walk away from.

"Then you have to do the right thing. Talk to your brother. Tell him what's going on. He's not going to be happy but that's his problem. You have to stand your ground, Erin."

Erin let his words sink in. He was absolutely right. There really was only one possible option. She had to grasp the situation and turn it to her advantage. John was already pissed off so what did she have to lose?

"You're right. I have to tell him everything."

Randy smiled slightly. She was breaking his heart and she didn't even know it. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. If Stephen made her happy then he would do the right thing. He would step aside and let her go after what she wanted. He had no right to stand in her way. His feelings would be his own to deal with. He would paste a smile on his face and keep it there as long as necessary.

"That's my girl."

Erin smiled as she looked up at Randy again. He was staring at her with the oddest expression in his eyes. He was staring at her as if he was afraid he would forget what she looked like. His blue eyes traveled slowly over her face until the settled on her lips. Nervously Erin licked her suddenly parched lips. She didn't want to let herself think about what she knew was about to happen.

Randy fully believed that life was to be lived without regrets. He would never have this chance again. As soon as Erin walked out that door, their relationship was dead. Their passion would never be kindled again. He would hate himself if he let this last chance pass him by. Leaning forward Randy linked his fingers through Erin's. He stared at her for a long moment. Before he let good sense stop him he closed the distance between them. Her lips were as soft as he remembered. With a small sigh he traced the seam of her lips. She was incredibly delicious, a temptation he'd never been able to resist. He groaned low in his throat as he deepened the kiss. He taste the depths of her, committing the taste of her once again to memory.

Erin sat frozen in place. Never in a million years had she expected Randy to kiss her. God, she'd forgotten how talented the man was. All it took was one kiss and she was breathless. She was so caught in the moment that she didn't realize she was returning his kiss. Her tongue tangled with his. She groaned low in the back of her throat as Randy's hand threaded through her hair to hold her in place. The kiss lasted longer than either of them should have allowed. After what seemed like an eternity Randy pulled away. His breath was coming in soft pants, his blue eyes shone with a passionate light. The depth of the desire reflected in those dark blue orbs made her breath catch in her throat.

"I'm not going to apologize." Randy said softly. No way in hell would he ever regret kissing her one last time.

Erin shook her head numbly as she looked at Randy. She knew by the firm set of his jaw that he didn't regret a second of it. Randy had always lived by the motto _Carpe Diem._ He fully intended to get the end of his life and be able to say that he regretted nothing. With that thought in mind he looked into Erin's eyes.

"I love you, Erin. I always have. I always will. If being with Stephen makes you happy then so be it." Randy said softly. "I swear that if he ever hurts you, I will kill him."

*****A/N - Please review*****


	15. Boys Only

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

John continued to pace the length of the hotel room. Every third pass he'd stop long enough to pull out his cell and check the time. After nearly two hours he was at wits' end. He tried calling everyone he could think of. Nobody would answer their damn phones. Randy's rolled straight to voice mail, Nattie's was turned off. The silent treatment was wearing on his nerves. Erin disappeared to only God knew where. Not knowing where she was weighed heavily. He knew it wasn't like her to pull a disappearing act. But after what happened at the pool, he couldn't blame her. He'd been an unforgivable ass. He'd lost in temper big time and he'd taken that anger out on her. It wasn't right but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Seeing her with Stephen felt like a kick in the balls.

Erin had no idea how much trouble she could get into. Guys like Stephen had trouble written all over them. After Erin had been put through a table she was still willing to be in the same zip code? To John that just didn't make sense. Any other woman on the planet would have run home screaming. Not Erin. She was just as fearless as ever. She could face down a herd of pissed off elephants and not bat an eyelash. That was definitely a Cena family trait. None of the Cena siblings gave into fear. Erin was no different. Maybe that was the problem. With a heavy sigh John sat on the edge of the bed as he stared out the window. Sunset was starting. The sky was streaked with lines of orange and pink. White clouds were beginning to grow darker. As he looked at the skyline John thought about the day Erin had been born.

_It had been an exciting day. Their grandparents were staying at the Cena house while their parents were at the hospital. He ran to the phone each time it rang, hoping it would be their father with an update. Who knew waiting for a baby to born could take so long? Although he already had four brothers, he was excited to have another one. He would have another playmate, somebody he could teach to play baseball. Somebody he could play Hide and Seek with. They would be best friends. He was sure of it._

_It was just after ten o'clock that night when his father finally came home. He looked exhausted. John Sr tossed his jacket onto the couch before moving to the circle of boys nestled in the middle of the floor. He peered down at them and smiled. Johnnie looked up at his father with wide blue eyes. _

"_You're supposed to be asleep." John whispered. _

_Johnnie pushed aside the blankets and stood. He quickly crossed the room to stand next to his father. "Where's the baby?" _

_John laughed softly as he sat on the couch. He pulled Johnnie into his lap and hugged him close. "At the hospital with your Ma."_

"_When is he coming home?" _

_John Sr. laughed softly as he looked down at his son. Sometimes the resemblance was nothing short of amazing. Johnnie was an exact replica of himself. It was like looking at a younger version. As much as he hated to admit it, Johnnie held an extra special place in his heart. _

"_When your Ma comes home in a couple of days."_

"_Why so long?" Johnnie whispered as he looked up at his father._

""_Cause she's got to get stronger before she comes home."_

_Johnnie's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ma's not strong?"_

_John squeezed his son before pulling away to look at him. "No, boy, your sister has to get stronger."  
_

_Sister? What was he talking about? A sister? No way. The Cenas were boys only. It was the rule. How the heck was he supposed to teach a girl how to play baseball? He couldn't take a girl fishing. It just couldn't be right. Maybe the doctor had made a mistake._

"_Are you sure it's a girl?"_

_John wiped a hand over his chin to keep from laughing at his son's outraged expression. The serious expression was priceless. _

"_Yeah, son, I'm pretty sure it's a girl."_

_John's brow wrinkled even more. No way that could be possible. He had to have a brother. It was just the way it was supposed to be. What was good about having a girl? Girls didn't like bugs or dirt or anything else fun. _

"_Do we have to keep her?"_

_John shook his head and he glanced down at his slumbering sons. In all his days he'd never expected to be blessed with so many beautiful boys. It was more than he'd hoped for. They were all strong, wonderful little boys. He was one lucky man. He thought about his wife and little girl. His daughter was a surprise to say the least. They certainly hadn't been planning on bringing another little Cena unto the world. But it happened. And he was damned grateful. He never knew that something as small as his daughter would make such an impact. The instant the nurse handed him the squirming bundle in the pink blanket he'd fallen in love. Head over heels, helplessly, totally in love. _

"_I'm pretty sure your Ma will insist on it."_

_Johnnie blew out a deep breath as he eyed his father. He knew better to argue when his Pop had that look in his eyes. He looked down at his brothers. What were they supposed to do with a girl? Only time would tell. _

"_It's late. You better go to sleep."_

_Johnnie reluctantly slipped from his father's lap. He crossed back over to the mountain of blankets and lay down. As he snuggled into his pillow he sighed heavily. Maybe Pop was wrong. Maybe it wasn't really a girl after all. Maybe the hospital would realize they'd made a mistake. Maybe when Ma came home she'd bring him a brother. Yeah, that was it, when Ma came home, she'd bring him a brother. She just had to._

_Three days later a beaming Carol Cena stepped into the house. A tiny bundle was snuggled into the crook of her arm. She smiled as the boys rushed her. They chattered excitedly as they surrounded her. She held the baby securely as the boys pulled her towards the couch. She sat down gingerly and cradled the baby in her lap. A chorus of noises erupted as Carol peeled the blanket back from the baby's face. _

"_Well, boys, what do you think?" Carol asked softly as the boys crowded even closer. _

"_Is she real?" Dan whispered._

"_Doll." Matt said he tugged on the blanket._

_Carol gently captured Matt's hand and placed it against his sister's arm. "No, honey, this is your sister. This is Julia."_

"_Juju. Juju" Steve said as he danced excitedly in place._

_Carol laughed softly. The baby had been home less than five minutes and already the boys were enchanted by her. She looked at each of her sons in turn. They were smiling as they peered at the pink bundle their mother held. Thank God they were all behaving. Carol's gaze locked on Johnnie who was standing slightly apart from the others._

"_Come meet your sister, Johnnie." _

_Johnnie shook his head as he looked up at his mother. He hoped she couldn't tell how disappointed he was. He'd prayed last night that God would send him a brother. He'd wished all day long that they'd bring home a boy. The instant Ma walked into the door his eyes locked on the pink blanket. He'd been so hurt he didn't know what to say. God hadn't sent him a brother. He'd gotten a sister, just like Pop said. It wasn't fair. He didn't want a girl. Nobody wanted a girl. Nobody except Ma. Ma looked at the baby like she'd never seen anything like her before. Turning on his heel, Johnnie darted out of the front door and into the early December sunshine._

_It wasn't until three days later that Johnnie finally found the courage to approach the bassinet. He was supposed to be outside playing but he'd gotten bored. His brothers were playing Cowboys and Indians and he didn't want to be either. He waited until his brothers crossed the huge yard before sneaking inside. He'd crept across the living room to the white wicker basket. Reaching into the bassinet Johnnie peeled the blanket away from her face. She really didn't look like Ma or Pop. He still held onto the hope that the hospital had made a mistake. _

_Johnnie startled as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father standing over him. _

"_I weren't doin' nothing."_

_John laughed softly as he dropped onto a knee next to his son. He glanced at the baby before turning slightly to Johnnie._

"_What do you think? She's just as pretty as your Ma."_

_Johnnie looked at the baby again. The tiny thing was all pink and wrinkly. She looked kind like Mrs. Whittington's dog. He hated that dog. All it ever did was bark and make noise. He hoped the baby wouldn't turn out to be like that dog._

"_It's a girl."_

_John laughed at the tone of his son's words. He sounded utterly exasperated. _

"_Yeah, she is."_

_Johnnie looked at his father. He could see the laughter dancing in his eyes. _

_Shaking his head Johnnie looked at the baby. He didn't think it was funny at all. _

"_You know what's great about having a sister?" John asked as he wrapped an arm around his son's waist._

_Johnnie was quiet. After a long moment he shook his head._

"_Sisters are a lot of fun. They're good at a lot of things."_

_Johnnie resisted the urge to stick out his bottom lip as he asked, "Like what?  
_

_John thought for a moment, "Well, girls are good at coloring. You like to color, don't ya?"_

_Johnnie nodded._

"_And they're good at baking cookies."_

_Johnnie smiled. He hadn't thought about that but Pop was right. Girls were good at making cookies. Ma's cookies were the best._

"_Ya know what's really special about sisters?"_

_Johnnie shook his head as he looked at Juju. _

"_It's your job to protect her."_

"_Protect her?"_

_John laughed as he stroked a finger over his daughter's downy hair. _

"_You can keep away all the bugs and lizards."_

_Johnnie smiled at that. ""Cause girls don't like lizards." In fact, Ma hated them. She screamed every time one of them got loose in the house. _

"_That's right, son. She's the youngest so all you guys will have to help Ma take care of her. It's a very important job. Do you think you're big enough to help Ma do that?_

_Johnnie's chest puffed out with pride. Of course he could help Ma. Why, he could do anything he put his mind to. Maybe having a sister would be a good thing after all._

"_I guess we can keep her."_

_John laughed as he hugged his son, "I glad you agree."_

John blinked slowly to bring the room back into focus. From the day Erin came home he'd done his very best to take care of her. Her whole life he'd been there when she needed him. He'd kept away the bugs and lizards just like Pop said. He'd taught her how to ride a bike and how to roller skate. He'd been there when her softball team won the state championship. He cheered her on when she tried out for the cheer leading squad. He'd held her hand the first time she'd been stood up by a date. Through each phase of her life he'd been there. He'd been her strength and comfort for as long as he could remember. Now as no different. He was still her big brother and it was still his job to protect her from the bad things in life.

The beeping of a phone intruded on John's thoughts. He glanced at the nightstand. Erin's phone was sitting there. He stared at it silently, wishing he knew where she was. The worry gnawed at him. He was out of time. He had to leave or he'd be late for the show. He didn't have much of a choice. He grabbed Erin's phone as he stood. He shoved it into his pocket as he grabbed his gym bag. He'd have to find her at the arena and give it back. John shoved his wallet into his back pocket and pulled on a ball cap. Once again he heard the beep of Erin's phone. It was muffled by the denim confines of his shorts. The incessant beeping was going to drive him bonkers. With a muttered curse he pulled her phone out of his pocket. He looked it over, trying to figure out how to turn off the beeping. He pushed a couple of buttons on the side. The beeping continued. With a curse he tossed his bag onto the bed and flipped open the phone. He hit a couple of buttons but nothing worked. As if taunting him, the phone beeped again. With a soft growl he glanced at the screen.

_1 New Text_

John muttered under his breath as he tried to find the menu button. After three unsuccessful attempts he finally hit _Retrieve Message. _John knew he was invading her privacy but as long as it stopped the beeping it was worth it. After a couple of seconds the text appeared.

_It will b OK. He doesn't know NE thing. I'll find u the arena. Luv you. _

John stared at the phone in shock. What didn't he know? Obviously his baby sister was keeping secrets from him. What was going on that she felt the need to be sneaky? A nagging feeling skittered down his spine. Something was going on. He didn't know Erin anymore. She was like a stranger. He didn't like that one bit. Although he knew it was wrong John couldn't help himself. He pushed buttons until he finally found he was looking for. _Received texts. _

He scrolled through the numbers with a frown. A few he recognized; Nattie, Randy, TJ, his own. But the majority came from a number he didn't recognize. Who was the mystery person? John felt guilty as he opened a text sent over a week ago from the unknown number.

_Miss u. Can't wait 2 c u again. Text when u get up._

John opened another text. This one had been sent the morning he'd caught Erin sneaking back into Nattie's.

_Miss u already. Wish u could have stayed all night. Promise to finish what we started. _

John was furious by the time he finished reading the message. He'd been wrong all along. Erin wasn't seeing Randy. She was seeing some unknown person. Who the hell was she sneaking around with? Why hadn't she come to him and told him she was interested in some one? It just didn't make sense. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit Randy's number on the speed dial. Once again it went straight to voice mail. John growled as he scrolled through his phone and found the number for Talent Relations. He waited impatiently to be connected to one of the operators.

"Thank you for calling Talent Relations. This is Libby, how may I help you?"

"Libby, this is John Cena. I just got a call from an unknown number. I was hoping you could look it up for me."

"No problem, Mr. Cena. If you give me the number I can check the directory."

John glanced down at Erin's phone and recited the number. He could hear Libby clicking away at the keyboard. After a moment she came back onto the line.

"You're in luck. Stephen Farrelly placed the call to you. Would you like me to contact him for you?"

John was shocked absolutely speechless. His precious baby sister was screwing around with the Celtic Warrior, the human jar of mayo, the Sour Cream wonder. A million insulting comments rolled through John's brain as he clutched his phone. A wave of nausea rolled over him. He felt hot and feverish and keeping down his lunch was taking a concentrated effort. The last thing he needed was to hurl all over the gray, industrial carpet.

"Mr. Cena? Would you like me to forward your call?" Libby's voice held a note of concern.

Swallowing hard, John closed his eyes. The nausea abated only slightly. "No. That's okay. Thank you."

John ended the call and dropped his phone onto the bed. He stared at Erin's phone clutched tightly in his fist. A mix of emotions washed over him. Rage, outrage, suspicion battled for dominance. But the emotion that stood out the most was betrayal. He'd been lied to by the people he loved the most. His sister and his best friend had plotted against him. How long had Randy known about this? Why hadn't he said a word? Even after Randy knew John thought they were back together he'd said nothing. Not the first fucking word. How could he? Randy was supposed to be his friend. Rage overwhelmed John, choking him, stealing his breath. He wanted to hurt somebody. He wanted to put his fist through a wall. He wanted to do something, anything to take away this horrible hurt. Unable to stop himself John pulled back and hurled Erin's phone against the closed door. It struck with a resounding thud then fell to the floor in pieces. Looking at the shattered pieces didn't make him feel any better. He still wanted to hurt something.

Erin took a deep breath as she came to a stop outside of the hotel room. She slowly inserted the key into the lock. She stood up straight as she gave herself another pep talk. Just as her hand touched the door handle she heard a loud thud. The door vibrated as something bounced off of it. Erin pulled the key out of the lock and swung the door open. She stared in horror as she looked at her brother. The rage was clearly etched in his face. He was beyond pissed. Swallowing hard Erin stepped into the room. She took no more than four steps before realizing what had caused the thud. Her cell phone lay in pieces on the carpet. What the hell happened while she stood in the hall? Forcing herself to meet John's burning gaze Erin felt her world tilt off center. This was it. The showdown she'd been dreading. There was no turning back now. The wheels had been set into motion.

***** A/N – OMG! Can you believe what just happened? The drama has finally hit the fan. Check back soon to see what happens next. *****


	16. Truth and Consquences

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

John stared silently at Erin as the door shut behind her. She stood just inside the doorway looking down at what remained of her phone. His first instinct was to cross the room and shake some sense into her. By force of will alone did he remain standing where he was. His eyes burned into her and his hands curled into fists as he waited for her to say something. The silence stretched between them as the tension grew.

Erin bent down and picked up the bigger pieces of her busted phone. She looked at them as they lay in her hand. What the hell had possessed John to hurl her phone across the room? She knew he was pissed but damaged property was stepping over the line. She quickly pulled the SIM card from the phone and slid it into her pocket. She took a step back and felt a little better as the wall pressed into her back.

"I think we need to talk." Erin tried to keep her voice neutral. The worst thing she could do was let John know how upset she was.

John continued staring at Erin but he didn't answer.

"I wanted to tell you." Erin said softly. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion cross John's face. It was gone too quickly for her to be certain.

"I knew you'd be upset when you found out." Erin studied John's face. She could see the muscle along his jaw twitch. He was grinding his teeth in an effort not to speak.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how."

John laughed. The sound was ugly and bitter as it rumbled out of his chest. Erin was trying to weasel her way out of trouble. Just like always she was trying to play the innocent part. But this time she couldn't. She made the decision that brought them to this. Wiping a hand over his jaw, John shook his head. A hundred thoughts stampeded through his brain but he fought to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to do was say something he'd later regret.

"This isn't funny, John." Erin crossed her arms over her chest as she stared hard at her brother.

John shook his head again he looked at Erin. He picked up his duffel bag again and moved toward the door. He knew if he stayed things would only get ugly. It was better for both of them if he walked away.

Erin side stepped and stood in his path. "Will you say something?"

"Move."

Erin stared hard at John, daring him to touch her. No matter how mad he might be, he'd never resort to man-handling her. "Talk to me."

Squeezing his eyes shut John prayed for strength. He didn't want to do this. Not now. His emotions were too raw. The desire to inflict pain was too strong. He didn't trust himself not to do something he would come to hate himself for.

"John, please. Say something."

_Fuck_. John thought. She wasn't going to let him go peacefully. She was going to keep pushing until he broke. God, this was not the way he wanted to handle this.

"Get out of the way."

The threat in his words was clear. If she didn't willingly step aside, he would gladly assist her.

However, that didn't stop her. She stared up at her brother with unblinking hazel eyes. What she saw looking back at her cut her to the quick. His blue eyes were as dark as a stormy sea, his swirling emotions clearly visible. He was hurt. And it was all her fault.

"You have every right to be mad. . . "

"Don't make me do this." John said softly. He didn't want to have to resort to physically moving her but he would if he had to.

"Will you just say something? Anything?" Erin hated the pleading tone her voice was taking. Anything was better than this. The silence was a thousand times worse than if he would scream at her. When John was quiet it was a sign that things were about to get critical. It was the proverbial calm before the storm.

"You lied to me."

Erin felt her knees go weak in relief. Finally he said something. It was what she expected him to say. She knew he would be upset that she had lied. They had always been honest with each other. Of all her brothers, John had been the one she could be brutally honest with. No matter what they tried to keep honesty at the core of the relationship.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't know what else to do."

"How about the truth? Did you ever think of telling the truth?"

Erin's mouth snapped shut with an audible click of her teeth. She couldn't answer him. They both knew that she hadn't been willing to tell the truth. If she had, they wouldn't be having this argument.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." John said angrily as he let his duffel bag drop the floor.

"I'm sorry." Erin said softly. She was truly sorry. She never meant for things to go this far. She really had wanted to find a way to make things better. But she'd been too scared. The past weighed too heavily on her. Losing Stephen was not something she was willing to endure. Because of that she decided to hurt someone very dear to her. For that she hated herself.

"I'm supposed to believe you? You lied to me!" he shouted.

Erin felt tears sting her eyes. This was what she had been dreading and expecting at the same time. John was wounded by her dishonesty.

"I had to!"

"So this is my fault?" John asked. Shock was written all over his face. Erin had lied yet somehow this was his fault?

"Will you just listen to me?" Erin blinked hard, hoping to hold the tears at bay.

"Sure. No problem! Why don't you tell me all about it?" Sarcasm dripped from his words like acid.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Of course not. Not perfect little Erin. She'd never do anything like this."

Anger once again washed over her. She knew she was to blame for this. Her inability to confront the situation had led them here. But that was something she was going to have to deal with. John's condescending attitude was not helping matters.

"This is exactly the reason I didn't want to tell you about Stephen!"

"Cut the bullshit. You lied. End of discussion." John reached for Erin's arm, intending to move her out of the way. The instant his fingers came into contact with her, Erin came apart.

She took a step toward him, pushing against his chest with her left arm. It was like trying to move a mountain. He didn't budge an inch.

"Just shut up and listen, damn it. I didn't want to lie to you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning but I couldn't. I knew you would do it all over again."

"Do what?" John crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. He saw the fury swirling in her hazel eyes.

"Take away the man I love."

John felt as if he'd been sucker punched. All the air was sucked out of him in a rush. His mouth gaped open as he looked at her. Surely she hadn't said those words. No way in hell she'd just admitted she was in love with _him._

"Are you insane? You don't love him."

Erin felt the last shreds of her control snap. How the hell did John know what she felt? Like always he was passing judgment on something he new absolutely nothing about.

"Yes, I do. It's Randy all over again. I was in love and you made him leave me."

John rolled his eyes as Erin tossed Randy in his face again. Every time he turned around she reminded him of her failed relationship. John knew from the start that it wasn't going to last. Erin had been too young, too naïve to understand what she was getting into. Randy was a worldly man, with earthy needs. Randy's needs and expectations were much different than hers. And because of that the relationship had fizzled out. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was just the way that kind of relationship ended.

"I didn't make Randy do anything. He made the decision, not me."

"You pushed him until he left me! You John. Nobody else. You did everything you could to keep us apart."

"Don't put this on me. He left because. . ."

Erin arched a brow as John quickly fell silent. He was about to say Randy left after he'd gotten what he wanted. John fully believed that Randy had seduced her and then quickly ended things. He thought their entire romance had been based on sex. He'd been utterly convinced that once Erin had given up her virginity Randy had lost interest. What else could there have been between them? Their age difference alone was enough to make the relationship impossible.

"I told you I never slept with Randy. How could I? You kept us under your thumb the whole time!"

"Do you think I believe that?"

Erin angrily shoved John again. She was tired of his constant denial of his role in the breakup. He completely ignored his part in the ordeal. Whether he could admit it or not, he was the one at fault.

"I didn't tell you about Stephen because I knew how you would react. You don't care that he makes me happy. You don't care that I want to be with him. You only care about what you want."

John stared at Erin in shocked disbelief. In all his days he'd never expected Erin to say something so hurtful. She had no idea how much she meant to him. So much of his life had been spent taking care of her, loving her, protecting her. To hear her say that he only cared for himself was like a knife in the heart.

"You know I love you. I would do anything for you."

"Anything except let me be happy."

John took a step back. How could she say that? If she only knew how much he had sacrificed to ensure her happiness! She had no idea how she had affected almost every decision in his life. Even his choice of colleges had been affected by her. He had turned down an out-of-state scholarship so he could remain close to home.

"Don't go there. You've gotten everything you've ever asked for."

"Except the one thing that matters."

The one thing? The sacrifices he made for her didn't matter? How could she stand there and say that? Being the youngest of five children had ensured that she was spoiled. Being the only girl in a family of five boys practically made her a princess. Her entire life had been handed to her on a silver platter.

"You know what your problem is? You're jealous!" Erin hissed. Understanding came to her in a moment of absolute clarity. The reason John didn't want her to be with anyone was simple. He was jealous of any one that might try to take his place in her life. For so long she hadn't known what was going on. But now she did. It seemed almost too simple now that reality was staring her in the face.

"Jealous?" John's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yeah. You're jealous that there's somebody in my life that means more than you do." Erin took a step closer to John, bringing them within an inch of each other. "You can't stand the thought that there is a man that loves me more than you do. It just eats you alive."

John couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from deep inside. The thought of a man, especially a man like Stephen, having feelings for Erin was absolutely absurd. The only reason Stephen wanted to be with her was because he wanted something. What he wanted was as old as time. It was the same thing all men wanted. Once again she was being too foolish to see it.

"Do you really think that he cares about you? Come on, he could have any woman he wants."

Erin stared at John in shock. Of all the horribly, nasty things he could have said, that was the worst. Did he really think so little of her? His words cut her deeply. She never realized that he didn't think she was worthy of being loved.

"Stephen's not like you, John. He knows that I'm more than a little girl. He respects me as a person, as a woman. If I want to date him, I will. I don't give a damn what you want anymore."

Erin turned sharply away from John. She moved past him to stand by the window. She looked out over the city. The blue, cloudless sky was at odds with the mix of emotions swirling through her. She wished there was a way to make John see things from her perspective. If only he wasn't so damn selfish.

"You're not dating him." It was a demand. As long as there was a breath left in his body he wouldn't let anything like that happen. Erin was letting herself be seduced again. When was she going to grow up?

Angrily Erin whirled around to face her brother. He had absolutely no right to tell her what she could do. No longer would she bow to his every whim. It was time for him to realize that she was capable of making her own decisions.

"Yeah, John, I am dating him. And you know what? I'm going to have sex with him too."

The horrified expression on John's face was almost painful to see. She knew she had struck a nerve with him.

"No, you're not."

Erin moved to stand in front of John. She stared up at him. Her anger was evident in her eyes and in the rigid set of her body.

"I am. Tonight as a matter of fact."

"Don't you see that he's using you?"

Erin's smile was nothing short of wicked. "Good. I want him to. I want him to use me however he wants. I want him to kiss me, touch me . . ."

John clapped his hands over his ears. No way in hell was he going to listen to her rave like an absolute lunatic. The girl had to be out of her mind. No way in hell would she let him do any such thing.

Once John's hands feel to his side she said, "Stop trying to run my life."

"What's gotten into you? I don't know you anymore."

"I'm all grown up, Johnnie."

John winced at her words. She hadn't called him _Johnnie _since she was sixteen. Hearing the childhood nickname made his chest ache. He stared at her. She looked the same but the person staring back at him was a stranger. She was not the same sister that used to look at him with admiration in her eyes. The woman standing before him was full of secrets and lies. Gone was the little girl that used to follow him everywhere. Gone was the freckled faced teenager that worshiped him. Gone was the young woman who came to him for comfort. He knew in that instant that everything had changed.

"I don't need you to take care of me." Erin said softly. She hoped to soften the blow she knew her words could cause.

John swallowed hard once then again. He shook his head as he stared at her. If that's what she wanted then he'd give it to her. He turned slowly away from her and crossed the room. He picked up his duffel bag and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't waste my time anymore."

Erin watched the door slam shut behind John. In one single moment everything had changed. After so long of trying to be her own person she'd finally won her freedom. She could do whatever she wanted. She could be with whomever she chose. Finally she was her own woman. And all it had cost her was her brother.

*****A/N – I can't believe what happened! Talk about a nuclear fallout. Please don't forget to review.*****


	17. Baby's in Black

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Stephen paced the length of the locker room. He glanced at the clock hanging just inside the door. Six hours had passed since he'd heard from Erin. Nervousness had given way to worry, worry had given way to fear. As Stephen resumed his pacing he realized he was in full panic mode. The nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him something was wrong. Very wrong. What really worried him was the fact that Erin had practically disappeared, as had John. Neither of them had been heard from all evening. As the minute hand inched closer to the hour, Stephen prayed Erin was safe.

"Maybe she couldn't get a cab."

Stephen glanced across the room at Evan Bourne. He was sitting on the hard wooden bench as he slowly peeled away the layers of wrist tape. He flicked his dark gaze to Stephen then turned his attention to the task.

"Aye. Perhaps."

Evan sighed deeply as he glanced at his friend. Worry was etched into the sharp planes of Stephen's face. His heavy brows were drawn in concentration as he stared at the clock. The man was going to climb the walls if Erin didn't show up soon. Stephen's usual calm had begun to fall apart. He wasn't sure how much longer Stephen would be content to stay in the locker room. He had the nagging feeling his friend was ready to start searching for her.

Stephen sat down heavily on the bench next to Evan. He pulled a roll of tape from his bag. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to focus on the match ahead of him. He couldn't let himself be distracted. To do his job he had to clear his mind. However, that was much easier said than done. He found himself staring at the clock once again. He promised himself that as soon as he finished his job he would track her down. He wouldn't have a moment's peace until he knew she was safe and well. He pulled out a length of tape and tore it.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention. He watched as Evan opened the door and quickly moved aside. He watched Erin step into the room and lean heavily against the wall. Stephen's sharp gaze moved over her from head to toe. She looked to be in one piece. His gaze locked on her face. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her eyes were puffy. He knew she'd been crying. Evan looked between the two and shook his head.

"I'll let you guys have some privacy." Evan said softly. He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Stephen waited until he was sure Evan was gone before speaking. "Ah've been worried, love."

Erin had talked herself into believing she wouldn't cry. She was going to be strong. She wasn't going to break down in front of him. The worry in Stephen's voice brought back the flood of tears. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to choke back the tears. Stephen crossed the room in three long strides. He pulled her away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her. As he held her he could feel the tremors racking her slender body. She was trying very hard to keep her composure. Stephen murmured softly against her hair, his words indistinct.

Burying her face in the soft cotton of his shirt, Erin forced herself to be calm. Stephen's strong arms held her securely against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her. Squeezing her eyes shut she offered up a silent prayer that he wasn't asking questions. She didn't think she was strong enough to answer them. Not yet at least. For the moment she just needed to be held.

"Are yah alright, Erin?" Stephen tried to pull slightly away from Erin. Her grip on his shirt increased. With a soft sound he pulled her tighter against him. He rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Not trusting herself to speak she simply nodded.

After a long moment of simply holding her, Stephen took a step away. He led her over to the bench and sat down. She willingly came to him and settled into his lap. Wrapping an arm around her he studied her face. Tears were shining in the depths of those hazel depths. The thought of Erin being in such pain created a burning, hollow place in his gut.

"Ah've been calling yah." Stephen said softly. He watched her face for a reaction.

"My phone is broken." Erin couldn't make herself meet his gaze.

"What happened?" Stephen asked. He tried to keep his voice gentle. He didn't want her to know just how upset he was.

"John broke it." Erin's words were so soft he almost missed them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Stephen prayed for strength. It was sheer force of will that kept him from setting Erin aside and going after her brother. He sucked in a deep breath before forcing his eyes open. He looked at Erin again and felt his gut clench. Very soon he was going to have a man to man conversation with Cena.

"He knows." Stephen's words were soft yet incredibly powerful. Erin forced herself to meet his gaze as she nodded. She was grateful that she hadn't had to speak the words aloud. She didn't think she was strong enough.

Making a soft noise of comfort Stephen began rubbing her back in slow circles. As painful as it was for Erin, he was glad that the truth had finally come out. No longer would they have to hide. They would be allowed to show their affection to the world. They wouldn't be forced to hide their feelings just to keep the peace. Stephen would be free to love her as she deserved.

"Tá brón orm, a stor" _I'm sorry, my love._

"Don't lie." Erin said gently. Stephen had finally gotten his way. She thought he would be happy about it.

"Ah'm sorry yah're hurt." Stephen traced the path of a tear with a fingertip. He could only hope that she believed him.

Erin nodded as she blinked back another wave of tears. "I have to find Nattie and see if I can stay with her."

Stephen felt another wave of anger sweep over him. He knew Cena could be a heartless bastard but he couldn't believe he'd tossed Erin out. Of all the ways he imagined the situation would play out, this was not one of them. He never expected Erin to be set aside like a bag of rubbish. He couldn't do his job if he was worried that Erin wasn't taken care of. He wouldn't be able to focus and that was not something he could allow to happen. Stephen leaned away from Erin long enough to pull his gym bag closer. He rummaged inside until he found his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out his room key. He held it out to her.

"Go to the hotel and rest."

Erin looked from the card to Stephen. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to know she was safe. Right now that meant more to her than anything else in the world. Slowly Erin reached out to take the card from him. She knew she was crossing that invisible line in their relationship. She was telling Stephen that, without a doubt, she wanted to be with him.

"Are you sure?"

Stephen had never been more sure of anything in his life. "Room 717."

Erin flicked a glance at the card again before nodding. There was no sense in protesting. After what happened with her brother, she had no reason to deny her needs. Right now what she needed most was Stephen.

_**Three hours later **_

Stephen stood outside his hotel room door long enough to collect his thoughts. He was tired and his body ached. He wanted to go inside, pull Erin to the soft bed and forget about the world. He wanted to surround himself in her. But he knew that couldn't happen. They had much to discuss. The silence of the room surrounded Stephen. The only light came from the lamp on the nightstand. His green gaze moved across the room. The bed was untouched, the blankets still neatly in place. Her suitcase stood beside the window. He glanced at the floor and realized a trail of clothes led into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and picked up her jeans and T-shirt. He set them next to her suitcase before turning toward the bathroom. He frowned as he realized the bathroom was dark as well. He quietly crossed the room and peeked into the darkened room. What he saw took his breath away.

The lights were dimmed to a faint low. There was barely enough light for him to see that Erin was submerged nearly to her ears in a bubble bath. Mountains of fluffy white suds covered her from shoulder to toes. Her broken arm lay on the edge of the tub. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he heard music. She was listening to the Beatles as she soaked. He sucked in a steadying breath as he debated what he should do. Part of him wanted to leave her to finish her bath. The other part of him wanted to throw open the door and haul her from the sudsy water. Shaking his head Stephen reached out to grip the doorknob. As hard as it was for him, he started to pull the door closed. Erin needed her privacy.

"What time is it?" Erin's voice stopped him.

He slowly pushed the door open and leaned against the doorway. He tried to keep his eyes locked on her face.

"Nearly one."

Erin nodded as she sank deeper into the water. She was surprised to find that Stephen's presence didn't make her nervous. She felt a flutter of awareness move along her body. She studied him with quiet regard. He was dressed in a navy colored T-shirt and loose jeans. The soft cotton of his shirt clung to him, defining his heavily muscled arms. Forcing her eyes to meet his took all of her control. They stared at each other silently. Neither of them knew what to say. Stephen pulled away from the door frame and looked down at the floor. He was deciding if he should stay where he was or retreat to the other room.

"Don't go."

Stephen's gaze flicked up the Erin's face. He saw the hope written clearly across her features. How could he refuse her? After what she'd been through he couldn't. Moving deeper into the room Stephen reached behind his shoulder blades to grab a handful of shirt. He quickly pulled the material over his head then tossed it onto the floor. Moving to the tub, he knelt. He was at eye level now, which made it only marginally easier to keep his heated gaze from straying.

"What happened, love?" Stephen asked softly. He knew talking about it would cause her pain but he wanted, no needed, to know the details.

"John was waiting when I came back from Randy's room." Erin heard Stephen's sharp breath. She winced as she realized how that probably sounded to him. "He said that I needed to tell him the truth."

Stephen nodded slightly. At least Randy had given her good advice.

"I walked into the room and saw my cell on the floor in pieces. John was pissed."

"He looked through yah're phone." Stephen muttered more to himself. The thought that John had seen messages meant solely for Erin made him angry. No one had the right to invade their privacy.

"Must have. I tried to tell him. He didn't want to listen. He just kept yelling at me."

Stephen bit down a wave of anger. As soon as he could, he was going to teach Cena a lesson in how to treat a woman.

"He said some really hateful things."

Stephen traced his finger over her broken arm. He was counting the days until Erin would finally be free of the cast. Every time he looked at it he felt shame. Instead he forced himself to concentrate on touching her. The smoothness of her skin helped to keep the anger in check.

"What did he say?" Stephen's voice was very soft but Erin could still detect the anger simmering underneath.

Shaking her head slowly Erin held out the washcloth to him. "Will you wash my back?"

Slightly startled, Stephen took the wet rag from her. He sighed in relief when Erin leaned forward yet somehow managed to remain covered by the bubbles. Starting at her shoulder, he slowly worked the cloth lower. He continued moving in slow circles until he reached the delicate curve of her bottom then worked his way back up. Erin sighed in pleasure as Stephen's strong, capable hands moved over her. For the first time since the blow out with John she felt as if she could truly breathe. She'd much rather concentrate on the tension leaving her body. Stephen's touch left her relaxed yet oddly on edge. Turning slightly she looked at him. His eyes were downcast, his eyelashes cast a slight shadow. A faint blush stained his cheeks. His full lips were parted ever so slightly. Erin found herself suddenly starving for the taste of him.

Leaning forward Erin pressed her lips to his. She smiled as Stephen leaned toward her, his palm cupping her cheek. He returned her kiss like a man starved. He kissed her deeply, his tongue stroking slowly against hers. He tasted the recesses of her mouth, finding her honeyed flavor. He couldn't get enough. His hand trailed from her cheek downward. He caressed her gently, the bubbles making her skin slippery. He stopped when his hand came to rest over her pounding heart. It took all of his strength to pull away. He stared at his hand as it lay against her. The thought of how delicate she was once again struck him. It would be altogether too easy to damage her delicate skin, her fragile bones. With a rueful smile he shook his head. Indeed he did know just how fragile her bones were. Because of that he swore Erin would never know anything but pleasure at his hands.

"Yah'll catch a chill if yah stay much longer." The deep huskiness of his voice was not lost on her. He was more affected by their encounter than he let on.

"Will you hand me a towel?" Erin asked.

Stephen nodded then turned to retrieve the requested item. He turned back to Erin only to have the breath knocked out of him. She was rising from the water like some kind of nymph. Bubbles clung to her skin, leaving damp trails as they slid down her body. He kept his eyes locked on the wall behind her as he opened the towel. She was more temptation than he was able to resist. She had no idea how much she affected him.

Erin placed her hand on his arm to steady herself as she stepped from the slippery tub. She smiled as Stephen wrapped the material around her. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her for a moment. For now she was content to let him hold her. His heat seeped into her, chasing away the emptiness that had settled. It was amazing how just being close to him made her feel better. Taking his hand Erin led him into the bedroom. He silently sat on the edge of the bed then opened his arms to her. She went to him, sinking down to sit on his lap. He sighed softly as she settled against him. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place. With his free hand his brushed her hair away from her eyes. He studied her, taking in the shadows under her eyes. She needed to rest. If he had to stay up all night to ensure she did, he would.

Erin slowly traced her fingers over Stephen's forearm. She couldn't keep herself from touching him. He called to her like a beacon. His warmth, his scent, his touch were combining into a heady mix. She wanted Stephen to take away all of the ugliness of her day. She wanted to let his touch wipe away all of her emotions. Her fingers trailed higher, over the curve of his bicep, along the curve of his shoulder and along his collar bone. She traced the hollow at the base of his throat before tracing her fingertips over his bottom lip.

Leaning forward Erin replaced her fingers with her lips. She slid her fingers into his hair as she kissed him. He opened for her, allowing her agile tongue to dart inside. She traced the sharp edges of his teeth before sliding her tongue against his. She pulled back slightly, her teeth sinking into the plumpness of his bottom lip. She tugged gently before kissing him deeply once again.

Stephen groaned low in the back of his throat as he crushed Erin to him. Her kisses were pushing him toward utter madness. He craved her more than he ever had. Now that her brother was out of the way, there would be no reason for him not to lay claim to her. She was a succulent morsel, just ripe for the picking. He knew she was his for the taking. All he had to do was remove the barriers between them. And he did exactly that. With a quick motion he plucked the towel away from Erin's body. For the first time since finding her in the bath, he allowed himself to fully look at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was more even more exquisite than in his dreams. His hungry gaze took in her full, rounded breasts with their dusky nipples. The very sight of them made his mouth water. With gentle fingers he traced over her puckered flesh. She shivered as he lightly rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He applied gentle pressure until she gasped in pleasure.

Just the gentle touch of his fingers on her breast brought a flush of heat over Erin. Her skin felt as if it were suddenly too sensitive. Each stroke of his fingers brought a delicious shiver. She shifted against him, trying to bring him even closer. She wanted to be wrapped in a blanket made of his flesh and bones. She wanted to sink into the bed with him and let him show her all the things she'd been missing. Just for a little while she wanted there to be nothing in the world except for them. She wanted to forget about her brother, her life, everything except the feel of his flesh against hers.

"Make me forget."

Startled, Stephen pulled away from Erin. He blinked hard as he stared at her. Her eyes were closed as she lay back in the protective haven of his arms. She was lost in the haze of passion and didn't realize she had spoken aloud. Erin's eyes opened slowly as she realized Stephen was no longer caressing her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Stephen shook his head as he reached for the loose ends of the towel. He carefully tucked the ends around her.

"Stephen?" Worry tinged her voice.

Sucking a steadying breath Stephen forced himself to look Erin in the eyes. "Not like this, Erin."

A slow smile spread across her lips. If he wanted to try something new, she was game. "What do you have in mind?"

Stephen groaned softly as he captured Erin's questing hand. He splayed her palm flat against his chest.

"This isn't right."

Erin's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's going on, Stephen?"

"Ah can't make love to yah, Erin."

She looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "I don't understand."

"Yah're doing this because yah're upset."

Erin shook her head slowly. She was doing this because she wanted to be with him. Plain and simple.

"I want you."

She tried to free her hand. Stephen wrapped his fingers around hers and pressed her palm over his pounding heart.

"Ah wan' yah, too. But no' like this."

Stephen hated the pained look that came over Erin's features. Her mouth formed a wordless "Oh" as realization came to her. She dropped her hand into her lap and stared at it. A wave of emotion came to her. Tears stung her eyes. Not only had John walked out on her, he had also driven a wedge between her and the man she loved. Erin pried Stephen's arm from around her and slowly stood. She took a shaking breath as she crossed the room to her suitcase. She quickly unzipped it and pulled out a handful of items. Without a word she turned toward the bathroom. Before she had taken two steps Stephen blocked her path. She hadn't heard him move. The man had moved with his usual cat-like quickness.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back toward the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom then came back less than a minute later with his shirt clutched in his hand. Erin flicked a gaze at Stephen as he turned the garment right side out. He came to her and handed the shirt to her without a word.

Staring at him for a moment Erin felt a wave of regret. She had tried to force Stephen and it hadn't worked. She should have known Stephen was a man that couldn't be pushed. She looked down at the shirt clutched in her hands. He was giving her a piece of himself, however metaphorically. Erin quickly pulled the shirt on before letting the towel drop to the floor. Glancing at Stephen, Erin saw he was readying the bed. He moved the pillows to the center before turning down the sheets. He turned to her, his hand outstretched. Once again tears stung her eyes. Maybe Stephen was right. Maybe she was too emotional to let him make love to her. As much as she hated to admit it, the time wasn't right. She was damn grateful that he was being sensible enough for both of them.

Stephen held his breath as he waited for Erin to make her decision. He knew she was torn. She wanted to be angry at him but she couldn't. Deep down she knew he was right. What they had was too special to be damaged by an emotionally charged decision. He offered a silent prayer as she moved past him and slipped under the blankets. She lay on her back as she waited for him to join her. Stephen moved to the other side of the bed. He pulled off his jeans and tossed them across the chair in the corner. He flicked off the lamp before stretching out next to her. He kept a small distance between them. He wanted to give her space but he wanted to be close enough if she reached out to him.

It wasn't long before Erin turned onto her side and closed the distance between them. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as she curled against him. Stephen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry." Erin whispered.

Stephen smiled into the darkness as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He had every intention of making love to her. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he desired her. But first he had to ensure that she had no reason to regret being with him. He would patient enough for both of them.

"Soon, love, Ah promise."

_*****A/N – Isn't Stephen just delicious? Please review! *****_


	18. Looking Back

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Stephen lead Erin down the crowded hallways of the arena. He nodded to a few people as he showed her to catering. He bit back a yawn as he stepped around an unpacked crate. Sleep hadn't come easy. He stayed up almost all night. Concern for Erin kept slumber at bay. He held her through the night, soothing her when she became restless. While he wished he had been able to sleep, his mind was plagued by rampant thoughts. On one hand, he was relieved that the situation had finally gotten to the critical point. He didn't have to hide his feelings for her anymore. He was free to love Erin as she deserved. That, in itself, was a great relief. On the other hand, he hated the fact that Erin was hurting. The rift with her brother was incredibly painful. Even though she hadn't said the words out loud, John's absence cut her to the quick. Seeing Erin hurting this way was killing him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Stephen saw Erin was still talking to Nattie on her new cell. He decided to wake her early to make a quick trip into the city to buy a new phone. He walked into the AT&T store and told the clerk he wanted a new iPhone. Erin protested at first but eventually his persistence won. In less than 30 minutes Stephen handed Erin the fully functioning device with a smile. He knew it wasn't something he had to do. Far from it. It was something he wanted to do. He wanted to show Erin that whatever her needs were, no matter how big or small, he was going to be the man to fill them. The price he paid for the phone was nothing compared to the happiness she gave him in return.

Taking her hand in his, Stephen stepped through the doorway and into catering. The room was rather full. A quick scan showed most of the roster was present. Stephen forced himself to stand a little straighter as he allowed Erin to move in front of him. She glanced at him as she quickly ended the call. She held the phone in a death grip as her hazel eyes moved around the room. He heard her sharp intake of breath as her gaze settled on her brother. John was sitting at a corner table with Chris Jericho. The two were in deep conversation. Stephen hoped this would provide a reasonable distraction. He hated to think that John would make an ass of himself in front of the entire company. Such behavior from the current title holder was not acceptable.

Nudging Erin gently, Stephen tried to keep her out of John's line of sight. He reached around her and pulled a bottle of water from the cooler. Without a word he handed it to her and motioned for her to keep moving. Each time she took a step, her gaze flicked over to John.

Erin picked up a turkey sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips without looking. She glanced at Stephen for reassurance. Forcing a smile, he moved to her side. His gaze moved around the room as he looked for a place to sit. He motioned to a table close to the door and waited for Erin to proceed him. Nervously, she glanced at her brother before crossing the room. She dropped into the closest chair and took a steadying breath. Stephen pulled out the chair next to her. He took her hand and pressed a kiss across the knuckles. He smiled reassuringly as he gently squeezed her hand.

It took the last ounce of John's strength not to walk across the room and knock Stephen on his ass. Anger simmered in his veins. He felt the emotion bubbling through his system like acid. The bite of food he chewed suddenly tasted like chalk. He swallowed hard and tossed the rest of the sandwich down. Shoving the chair back, he abruptly stood. Surprised, Chris looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Chris' voice might have been a million miles away. John's attention was focused on the couple across the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out why John's mood had suddenly blackened. The minute the brash Irishman entered the room, John's entire demeanor changed.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Chris asked as he looked up at his friend.

The only response that John had even heard him was a single nod. Chris could see the muscle along John's jaw working. He was desperately trying to hold on to his self control.

"I lost my fucking appetite." John quickly gathered up the remains of his lunch and strode across the room.

Erin silently watched as John crossed the room and shoved everything into the trash can. He strode from the room without a backwards glance. Sucking in a deep breath, Erin fought back the sting of tears. She couldn't believe John's reaction. She knew he was angry but to leave the room in a huff was harsh. It wasn't like they were making out or anything. They were just two regular people trying to have lunch. Squeezing her eyes shut, Erin tried to fight back the tears. She wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing just how hurt she was. Sensing her distress, Stephen stroked her hair away from her face. His large, warm palm came to rest on the back of her neck. Gently, he rubbed back and forth in an effort to comfort her. After a full minute, Erin finally opened her eyes and looked at him. The sheen of unshed tears made her eyes liquid. Making a soft sound under his breath, Stephen squeezed the back of her neck gently.

"Don't worry, love."

Erin took a deep, steadying breath as she looked at Stephen. Just having him with her was an unimaginable comfort. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been beside her. She glanced back at the room and wished she hadn't. It felt as if everyone was now staring at her. It wasn't a feeling she liked. The urge to hide was overwhelming.

"I'm going to find Nattie." her words were soft. She stood slowly and felt every pair of eyes in the room burning into her.

Stephen nodded in understanding. Erin needed a minute to collect herself. He had the impression that she was on the verge of falling apart. Instinct told him that she didn't want any witnesses when that happened. He watched as she slowly walked out of the room, her head held high, her spine ramrod straight. With a heavy sigh, Stephen sat back in his chair. Now that he was the alone he knew the attention shifted to him. He was the last piece of an incredibly juicy round of gossip. People were curious to see how the Celtic One would respond to the situation. Stephen swallowed a bitter laugh as he slowly collected Erin's untouched lunch. He tucked her water bottle under his arm as he collect their trash. After tossing it into the bin, he took a left down the hall.

His destination was clear. He wanted a minute of Randy Orton's time. Pausing outside the Viper's dressing room, Stephen knew what he had to do. With a heavy fist he pounded on the door. After what seemed like an eternity the door flew open. Randy bit back a growl as he looked at him.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" he asked with a sneer.

Although Randy's reaction was expected, it was still no less irritating. Biting back a curse, and a small portion of his pride, Stephen looked at Randy.

"Can Ah speak with yah?"

In answer Randy crossed his arms over his thick chest.

Glancing over his shoulder Stephen shook his head, "It's no' the kind of conversation to have in public."

Randy wordlessly shrugged one broad shoulder. Although he was curious what the Irishman had to say, Stephen could speak his peace where he stood.

"It's about Erin." Stephen watched as Randy's eyes narrowed slightly and his stance widened just a bit.

"Whatever is going on with her, I don't want any part of it." Randy took a step back and reached for the door. The last thing he was going to do was play relationship councilor.

Stephen placed his hand on the door, stopping Randy from slamming it in his face. "Randy, please, Ah'm not asking for me. Ah'm asking for Erin."

Randy sucked in a deep breath as he looked at Stephen. As much as he hated to admit it, he still cared for Erin. If she needed anything, he would do what was necessary to ensure she got it. Even if it meant temporarily aligning himself with the enemy.

"Will yah meet me after the show at the hotel bar?" Stephen hoped Randy didn't catch the slightly pleading note in his voice.

Randy stared hard at Stephen for a long moment before stepping back and shutting the door. Leaning heavily against it, Randy let go of a tense breath. As much as he hated to admit it, Stephen knew how to play him. Just the mere mention of Erin put Randy on edge. It killed him to know she still had that much control over him; even after she made it crystal clear she no longer had feelings for him. But what was he supposed to do? If he met Stephen at the bar, he was essentially handing Erin over to him with his blessing. If he chose not to go, Erin would think she had been abandoned. With a rueful laugh, Randy shook his head. No matter what he did, he was going to be the one to get hurt. His emotions were too raw, too close to the surface for comfort. Granted, his heart was necessarily broken, but he did feel the twinges of regret. Did Erin even give two shits that he was hurting? Probably not. She wanted to be with Stephen. The time to be worried about Erin was over. She had made her bed. Now she was going to have to lie in it.

**_Just after 2 A.M. _**

Stephen motioned to the bartender to refill his Guinness. A quick glance at the clock confirmed what Stephen already knew. Randy was going to pull a no show. It wasn't surprising. Hell, truth be told, he would do the same thing if he were in Randy's shoes. What man in his right mind would willingly meet with the man that had taken his girl? It just wasn't logical. As he was quickly coming to find out, The Viper didn't do a damn thing if it wasn't in his best interest. Stephen shook his head as the bartender set his glass on the bar and stepped away. He'd give Randy just a little while longer before he called it a night. Taking a long pull from his beer, Stephen looked at the television at the far end of the bar. It was tuned in to the sports channel which was showing highlights from the week's games. Although the volume was too low for him to hear, Stephen forced himself to pay attention.

For the tenth time since arriving at the hotel, Randy cursed himself for being a fool. No matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't do it, he knew deep in his heart, he would. Erin still meant that much to him. Yes, his emotions were still too raw, but that was his burden to bear. No one needed to know just how much this was costing him. Randy crossed the empty bar and slipped onto the the high-backed stool next to Stephen. The bartender immediately came over.

Randy ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks. Without so much as looking at Stephen he muttered, "Start talking. You have ten minutes."

Stephen flicked a glance at Randy. He could tell by the pinched lines bracketing his mouth that Randy was not in a mood to fuck around. Stephen knew he wanted the conversation over with as quickly as possible. Taking a deep breath, Stephen turned slightly to face Randy.

"Ah'm glad yah came."

Randy laughed bitterly as he picked up his drink. He took a long swallow of whiskey and winced slightly at the burn. God, he was going to need more of the stuff if he was going to survive their little heart to heart. Glancing at his watch Randy set his glass down.

"Eight minutes."

Forcing himself to take a calming breath, Stephen shook his head slowly. Why did Orton always have to be such an insufferable ass? The man got his jollies by making other people miserable.

"What happened between yah and Erin?"

Randy thought he was going to choke on the whiskey. He sputtered slightly and coughed. What fucking business of his was it? His relationship with Erin was off limits. Slamming his drink down, Randy stood. He pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and tossed it onto the bar. Sensing Randy was about to bolt, Stephen looked up at the other man. Anger flashed in the depths of those brutal blue eyes. Instinctively, Stephen knew he struck a nerve.

"Ah'm not asking just to hurt yah, Orton. Ah need to know. For Erin's sake."

Randy snorted in laughter as he glanced at Stephen. "As you know, she's not my problem anymore."

Taking a step back, Randy shoved his hands deep into his jacket pocket. Intent on leaving, Randy turned sharply on his heel. He'd taken no more than two steps before Stephen's voice stopped him.

"She cried herself to sleep last night."

God, he had to fucking go there. Randy squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed for strength. If he had an ounce of common sense, he would keep walking. He would leave Stephen to handle the situation on his own. Which was exactly what he should do. Like always, when it came to Erin, good sense flew right out the window. Turning back slowly, Randy stared at Stephen. Without a word he returned to his seat at the bar. He picked up the remains of his drink and quickly tossed it back. Randy's voice was low as he began telling Stephen about the day he met his first love.

_**Flashback**_

_**Christmas 2002**_

"_Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Randy asked as he flicked a glance at John before returning his attention to the front door of the Cena home. A fresh pine wreath hung on the door. The bright, red ribbon fluttered gently in the late December breeze. _

"_How many times are you gonna ask? Mom said I had to bring you home." John set his duffel bag on the step before digging in his pocket for the key. "Besides, I spent last Christmas with your folks." _

_Randy laughed softly as he looked at his friend. John had a point. They'd been damn near inseparable since their first days at OVW. Being in the big leagues hadn't changed anything. They still depended on each other as only best friends could. But part of him was slightly wary about meeting the Cena clan. From what John said, they were a tight knit family. Not that Randy's family wasn't close, but hell, the Cenas were an oddity unto themselves. _

_Before John could unlock the door, it flew open and a pink flash darted into the December sunshine. _

"_Johnnie! You're home!"_

_Randy watched as John grabbed the pink bundle and hugged it tightly. After what seemed like forever, the two finally parted. Randy looked at the girl standing next to his friend and was shocked by the resemblance. It didn't take a genius to figure out the girl and John were closely related. _

"_Randy, this is Juju."_

_The girl laughed softly as she pushed a lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes. She smiled up at John as she nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm Julie." _

_Randy stared speechlessly at the hand that was held out to him. Apparently the girl had never met a stranger. Reaching out, Randy quickly shook her hand. He let his hand fall to his side as he studied the pair before him. They were almost identical in appearance. It was almost as if someone had taken John and made a carbon copy. Only the female version of him had the most incredible hazel eyes Randy had ever seen._

"_Mom said we couldn't eat until you got here." _

_John laughed as he looked at the expression on his sister's face. Sometimes it was simply amazing that Julie was a girl. She was just as tough and hardy as her brothers. When most girls were worrying about boys, Julie was worrying about perfecting her slider pitch. Other girls her age were worried about clothes and make up. Julie was perfectly content spending an afternoon helping one of her brothers work in the garage. That suited John just fine. As long as Julie was worried about what was under the hood of Pop's '57 Chevy, he didn't have to concern himself with beating potential suitors to a pulp. In this situation, everybody came out a winner. _

_Julie turned to Randy and smiled. "I hope you're hungry. Mom cooked enough for an army."_

_John laughed as he nudged Julie, "That's good cause you eat enough for an army."_

_She took the good natured ribbing in stride. "Have to. With four brothers who knows if there's enough to go around."_

_Randy laughed as Julie gently shoved her brother and turned to go into the house. He hadn't expected John's little sister to be, well, so much like him. As he stepped into the house, Randy knew that his Christmas break was going to be extremely entertaining. _

_**May 2003**_

_It was just before 3 in the afternoon as Randy and John sat in the living room of the Cena home. They made a spur of the moment trip to Massachusetts to see John's family. Not that Randy had much of a choice. He was still out with an injury. The surgery to repair his shoulder had gone remarkably well. The plan was for him to move to the Raw brand in a month or so. The writers were working on a new faction that was going to be known as "Evolution." The details were still a little hazy at this point, but Randy was looking forward to being back on the road. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his time off, but he was ready to return to his work. _

_John picked up the remote and flipped channels again. He was bored senseless and ready to leave the house for a while. He was only going to be in town for the weekend. He was anxious to hook up with his friends. But they promised Julie they would wait for her to get home from school before they went anywhere. Just as John glanced at the clock, he heard the front door open then slam. Julie stopped in the hall long enough to throw her backpack down. Without a word she darted up the stairs. A minute later John heard her door slam. Carol stepped out of the kitchen and looked up the now vacant staircase. Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she exchanged a knowing look with her son before going back into the kitchen. With a sigh John handed Randy the remote. _

_John knocked softly on her door. "Open up, Juju."_

_Silence was his answer. Leaning closer to the door John thought he heard the distinct sound of Julie crying. A rather loud sniffle confirmed his thought. Without another word John opened the door and stepped into her room._

_Julie was sitting on her bed. She gave him a hard look before turning away. Quickly she swiped at the tears. If any of her brothers saw her crying, she'd never hear the end of it. _

"_I didn't say you could come in."_

_John came around to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"_

_Julie shook her head but refused to answer. _

"_Come on, kid, what happened?"_

_Julie wiped away a tear as she took a deep breath. "Ron Andrews said he wasn't taking me to prom."_

_John stared at his sister in wordless shock. He didn't even know that she planned on going to prom. That was something she apparently neglected to tell him. _

"_I didn't know you wanted to go."_

_Julie took a deep breath as she eyed her brother. "Come on, John, it's prom."_

_John tried not to laugh at her ultra-serious expression. "Prom is like a girl thing. And you don't do girl …."_

_Julie glared at him, daring him to complete the sentence. "That's the same thing Ron said. He said he wasn't going to take me because I won't go to the hotel with him for the after party."_

_John felt a flicker of pride light his chest. His sister wasn't going to allow herself to be taken advantage of. Good girl. The fact that Ron refused to take her to the prom was the only thing that kept John from hunting him down like a dog. _

"_Don't worry about him. I'll take you." John offered. _

_Julie stared at her brother in horror. No way on God's green Earth could she allow John to take her to prom. Most of the girls in her class already treated her as a leper. The guys didn't treat her much better. Going to prom with her brother would be the equivalent of committing social suicide. She'd never be able to live it down._

_"No way!"_

"_Then I'll take her." _

_Surprised, they looked toward the doorway. Randy stood there, watching the scene play out with an obvious interest. John glared hard as his friend. _

"_If you want, I'll take you."_

_Julie couldn't believe her luck. Being dumped by Ron was nothing compared to getting the chance to go with Randy. Although he'd die before she'd admit it, Randy was hot. Excitedly, she stood and faced him.  
_

"_You will?" she nervously looked at him as she waited for him to respond._

"_Why not?" Randy laughed softly as Julie launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him fiercely. Randy returned the embrace as he glanced over at his friend. John was glaring daggers at him. Quickly Randy released his hold on her and took a step back. _

_The next few hours passed quickly as Randy hurried to get everything in place to take Julie to prom. It was amazing how flashing the right amount of cash could motivate people. As he paced the foot of the stairs, Randy realized he was slightly nervous. Why, exactly, he wasn't sure. It couldn't possibly be the thinly veiled threats from John. It couldn't possibly be the carefully spoken comments from Fabo. It was the thought of being alone with Julie. He hadn't been able to admit it before now, but he had feelings for her. He wasn't sure when they had started, but they were definitely there. _

_Randy paused in his pacing as John stepped out of the kitchen. He looked at his friend as he stood straighter. John slowly crossed the room and held out his hand to Randy. Confused, Randy looked at John._

"_Take the Camero." _

_Randy didn't know what to say as John dropped the keys into his outstretched hand. John absolutely refused to let anyone even breathe on his new car, much less drive it. The fact that he was willing to let him borrow it meant a lot. _

"_Thanks, man." Randy muttered softly. _

"_Just bring her home the same way she's leaving this house." John said under his breath._

_Randy nodded once in answer. He knew exactly what John meant. He expected Julie to come home just as chaste as she was now. Randy had no intention of doing anything other than that. And it wasn't just because of John's threat. It was because he liked Julie. Hell, he even respected her._

"_Are you ready down there?" Carol's voice floated down from the top of the stairs._

"_Ready, honey." Fabo called up to his wife. _

_Randy felt his breath lock in his chest as Julie slowly descended the stairs. She was wearing a light blue floor length gown. The layers of material hugged her curves. Damn, he'd never realized what she was hiding under all those sweatshirts. Her dark hair was twisted into an elaborate knot. Soft curls fell from the carefully coiffed mass to frame her face. Looking at her, it was hard to believe she was the same girl. She had been transformed into an angelic beauty. As she came to stand before him, Randy realized he couldn't find his voice. He smiled down at her as she offered her hand to him._

"_You look beautiful." Randy said softly._

_He heard Carol's sigh of happiness as he placed the corsage on her wrist. Carol waited until Randy stepped back to start snapping photos._

"_Okay, let's get one of the three Musketeers." Carol motioned for John to get in the photo. He glared at Randy for a long moment before coming to stand beside Erin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. He forced a smile as he looked into the camera. Carol snapped a couple of photos before setting the camera aside. She held her arms out to her daughter. Julie went to her mother for a hug. Randy turned to John and offered his hand in friendship. Grudgingly, John took it. He pulled Randy's hand toward him as he lowered his voice._

"_If you lay one finger on her, I will tear you a new asshole." Randy looked at John and nodded in understanding. _

_Randy was surprised that he had a great time that night. Julie was a semi-popular girl. Hell, all the Cenas were likely to be voted most popular. But there was something so special about Julie. She practically glowed as she danced with her friends. Randy couldn't help thinking that the girls looked like a collection of exotic birds. They were all elegantly dressed in their finest. But it was the pretty little blue bird in the middle that captured his undivided attention. Randy was more than content to stand on the sidelines and just watch her. _

_Towards the end of the night, the principal asked for the crowd's attention as he introduced the prom King and Queen. He felt Julie stiffen beside him as Ron's name was called. The guy gave a killer smile as he made his way to the stage. He flashed a peace sign as he came to stand beside the principal. A murmur rolled through the crowd as Jenny Garrett was announced as his Queen. Glancing at Julie, Randy knew she was upset. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her away from the stage. Leading her out the double doors, Randy took her into the spring night. _

_Once the silence of the night closed around them, Randy pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She took a deep breath as she leaned against him. Letting her weight rest against him, Julie let his warmth seep into her. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Quietly he held her until she tipped her head back to look at him._

"_Thank you. For everything."_

_Randy smiled as he looked at her. Her hazel eyes were shining with happiness as she looked up at him. He wasn't sure what possessed him but before he could think, his dark head lowered to hers. The brush of his lips against hers was soft as an angel's wing. Julie made a soft sound as Randy deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips before dipping inside to taste her. Her flavor was sweeter than he imagined. With a sigh he forced himself to end the kiss. He knew if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to make himself stop. He had the feeling that he and Julie were going to become an item. It was only a matter of time._

_**November 2003**_

"_Are you cheating on me?"_

_Randy sighed heavily as he clutched his cellphone. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment before replacing it. These conversations were beginning to wear on his nerves. It seemed like every time they spoke, the topic never failed to turn to the same thing. He was getting damn tired of repeating himself every time he turned around. _

"_No, baby." Randy was proud that his voice didn't give away the exasperation he was feeling. _

_It didn't matter how many times he said the same thing, she didn't quite believe him. _

"_Are you sure?" Julie's voice held a note of uncertainty._

_Randy blew out a hard breath as he shook his head, "What did John say?" Now Randy silently added to himself. _

_Silence came across the line. After a tense moment Julie spoke, "He said you brought one of the girls back to your room last night."_

_Motherfucker! Randy thought. Leave it to John to go running his mouth. It didn't matter that the entire situation had been completely innocent. While he had been with one of the Divas, he sure as hell hadn't taken her back to his room. He had simply escorted her to her room before going to his. Alone. Just like always. Stacy was a sweet girl whose company he enjoyed. It didn't hurt matters that Stacy was also involved in a long distance relationship. It gave them a common ground beyond just being in the younger half of the roster. He really didn't give a damn about how their friendship appeared to outsiders. But apparently his best friend did. _

"_Do you really think I'd do that to you?" Randy asked again for the hundredth time._

_Julie was quiet for a long moment, "I know you get lonely, Ran."_

_Lonely wasn't the word for what he was. He was tired of being away from the girl he loved and horny as hell. It didn't, by any stretch of the imagination, mean that the was a cheater. He'd found ways of combating the need that clawed at him. There were plenty of ways to distract himself from the temptation life on the road could provide. _

"_Not so lonely that I'd cheat."_

_Julie's voice turned soft, "Maybe when you come home for Thanksgiving we can …."_

_Randy squeezed his eyes shut. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. It always ended the same. She'd make him an offer he couldn't refuse. He'd agree the next time he was home they would take their relationship to the next level. But it never worked out that way. After nearly a year together, Julie was still as innocent as the day she was born. It wasn't because Randy didn't want her. Far from it, he wanted her so badly he could barely breathe. It just seemed like every time they saw each other, interruptions abounded. _

"_It will happen when it's time, baby. Don't rush this."_

_Randy heard her softly expelled breath. He knew how hard their relationship was for her. It was hell being so unsure. Her brother certainly wasn't helping matters. If only John would learn to keep his nose out of their business. Randy knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. John was hell bent on keeping Julie as pure as new fallen snow. Had he known their relationship would soon end, he would have done more to make the best of it. _

"How did it all end?" Stephen's voice startled Randy from the memories playing through his mind. He'd almost forgotten the man was still sitting beside him as he'd watched the memories play as if they were a movie. Shaking his head slowly, Randy blinked hard.

"It was June 2004 when I told her it was over. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. John kept feeding her lies about what I was doing. It didn't matter what I said or did. Before I had a chance to say anything to her, John turned it into something it wasn't. I couldn't take a piss without John turning it into a blow job. If I said hello to one of the Divas, John told would tell Erin I fucked her in the parking lot. No matter what I did, John was right there."

Stephen stared at Randy with a mix of horror and shock. He certainly never expected things to have gone the way they had. He had expected bad blood between John and Randy. But he didn't realize that John had played such an active role in the demise. It was odd that Randy called himself the Viper yet John was the snake causing all the havoc. He was the one to feed the lies and doubts to Erin. No wonder their relationship had ended in a blaze of glory.

"So yah let John take her away from yah?"

Randy flicked a glance at Stephen. He wasn't going to answer the question. It wasn't like he had to defend his decision to anyone. Yes, it had caused them both an incredible amount of pain. In the end, he had done what was right.

"No offense, Orton, but yah're a fuckin' moron."

Randy sat up straight in his seat as he looked at Stephen. "What did you say?"

"She loved yah and yah let John tear you apart. That's somethin' only an fool would do."

Randy stood as he nailed Stephen with a hard look. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He reached into the fold and took out a photo. The corners were frayed and there was a crease running down the center. But there it was, Erin's prom picture. Even after all these years, he still carried it with him. It was a reminder of a time in his life when things had been simple. Without looking he handed the photo to Stephen.

"Look in those eyes and tell me you could stand there and watch her be hurt."

Stephen had only a couple of seconds to look at the photo before Randy snatched it back and shoved it into his wallet. He returned it to his pocket and looked at the other man.

"Make sure we're clear on one thing. If you hurt her, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure your career is nothing more than a footnote in the history books."

With that, Randy turned sharply on his heel and strode out of the bar. Stephen stood slowly and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and dropped it onto the bar. He grabbed his leather jacket and quickly headed for the elevators.

Quietly Stephen let himself into the room which was bathed in the glow of the bedside lamp. Erin was curled up in the center of the bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin. She was sleeping peacefully. Moving deeper into the room, Stephen dropped his jacket onto the small table by the window. Glancing down he saw Erin's planner open on the table. Picking it up, he couldn't resist the urge to glance at it. A few of the days had been marked through with an X. His gaze was drawn to the heart drawn around December 9. In Erin's flowery handwriting was written _My 25__th_ B_irthday_. Stephen felt a smile tugging at his lips. His little love had been keeping a very big secret. With a smile, Stephen closed the planner and moved to the bed. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid under the blankets. Instinctively Erin moved towards him, her arm wrapping around his waist. He dropped as kiss on the top of her head before turning off the lamp. As darkness wrapped around him, he decided that Erin needed a little pick-me-up. She didn't know it but she was going to be in for one hell of a birthday surprise.

*****A/N - Please review*****


	19. Countdown to Extinction

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N - After what seems like an eternity in FF time, here is the next installment of this awesome little creation! Please try not to be too upset with me, I promise good things are in store. *****_

John had been stuck in rush hour traffic for nearly an hour when his phone rang. He was pissed off and aggravated. It was more than just the traffic creeping along at a snail's pace. It was more than the angry drivers. A dark cloud of misery had settled over him. He was beyond exhausted. Sleep had eluded him for the last 72 hours. Every time he tried to sleep he couldn't. He tossed and turned all night. When he did manage to fall asleep, nightmares plagued him. He dreamed Erin was in a dark tunnel and no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find her. Finally, he'd catch a glimpse of her in the darkness. When he reached out to grab her, she disappeared. More than once he'd awakened panting, covered in sweat. He knew what the dream meant and quite frankly, it scared the hell out of him. He tried not to think about it but he couldn't stop himself. Especially at times like this, when he was alone.

Lately he'd been alone a lot. He made sure that he arrived at the arena just in time to change into his ring gear. He'd leave as soon as he could haul ass to the parking lot. So far he'd done a remarkable job of avoiding the people he didn't want to see. Namely, his ex-best friend and his traitorous sister. He'd also become adept at avoiding phone calls. A wave of guilt washed over John. He even started avoiding calls from home. Carol had called several times over the last few days. Her messages were becoming more concerned. She was worried that Erin seemed more upset every time they spoke. Her baby said everything was fine but Carol didn't buy the innocent act for a second. She knew something was going on and she wanted John to find out what it was. John just didn't have the heart to tell his mother he knew exactly what was going. He couldn't tell her that as far as he was concerned, his sister could go straight to hell. To make matters worse, Fabo had left several strongly worded messages on his voicemail. He told John that he was sure Erin was in some kind of trouble. He wanted John to talk to her, see if she would tell him anything. They were counting on him to help Erin fix whatever had happened.

John hadn't been able to make himself return their calls. He didn't want to hear the concern in his mother's voice nor did he want to listen to his father lecturing him about how much trouble Erin could get into on the road. He was half tempted to tell him that their precious baby girl had done a truly fantastic job of getting herself into a huge mess. She had done a bang up job of tearing apart almost every relationship in her life. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she got what she wanted, just like always. She was spoiled to the core and now he was paying the price for having indulged her for so long.

The sound of his phone ringing brought John out of his turbulent thoughts. With a sigh he glanced at the caller ID. He'd love nothing more than to let it roll to voice mail but he couldn't avoid his entire family for the rest of his life. Reluctantly, he answered.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Haven't heard from ya in a while, bro." Matt Cena's voice came through the car's Bluetooth system.

"Just been really busy, man. TLC is only a few days away."

"You ready?"

John heard the note of concern in Matt's voice. Great, that was all he fucking needed, his little brother trying to play shrink with him. How did he think he was feeling? It was hell knowing that he was only going to be champion a few more days. He was going to drop the belt at the Tables, Ladders and Chairs Pay-Per-View on Sunday. To make matters worse, he was going to drop the belt to Stephen of all people. The thought of having to walk out of the arena on Sunday without the belt made John's stomach churn. The dreaded day was all too quickly approaching.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. That's …. good." An awkward silence filled the car. John laid on the horn as a white Suburban tried to cut in front of him.

"Where are you?" Matt asked.

"Just made it into Houston."

Matt made a small muffled noise. "Stuck in traffic?"

John let out a frustrated breath. "Big time."

"Is Erin with you?" John glanced at the dashboard as if he were looking at his brother. He stared at the glowing display for a long moment before answering.

"No, she's riding with someone else." John tried to unclench his jaw. He hadn't realized he'd been grinding his teeth until his jaw began to ache.

"Pop said Ma's been trying to call you." Matt's voice was hesitant.

John shook his head as traffic moved forward a little. God, he should have expected they'd sic Matt on him. Matt was worse than a bulldog when it came to doing Pop's dirty work. He'd keep pestering his older brother until he finally caved. At least that was the way it used to be. _Not anymore_ John told himself. He was through being the good guy. For once he was doing what he should have done all along. He was going to put himself first.

"Yeah, I just haven't had time to call her back."

"Pop said she's been calling since Monday."

John was very tempted to tell Matt he knew exactly how long their mother had been calling. He knew exactly, almost down to the second, how long it had been since his world had imploded. He didn't need anyone telling him how much time had passed. He was all too aware of it.

He sighed heavily as he tried to figure out how to reply. "I'm focused on TLC, Matt."

"I know, bro. It's not easy."

_Easy _ was the understatement of the year. The days leading up to the Pay-Per-View were becoming an exercise in endurance. It was taking every ounce of focus and stamina to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

"So, uh, what's going on with Erin? She's not acting like herself."

John rolled his eyes heavenward as he bit back an angry response. "She's fine."

"Are you sure? Ma said she was really upset when she called yesterday."

Angrily, John stared at the dashboard. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to tell his brother what he could do with his concern. The last thing he wanted was to think about Erin. Heaven knew she consumed enough of his nights. He'd be damned if she took over his days as well.

"She was fine last time I talked to her."

"Maybe she was just having a bad day." Matt murmured.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"So what are the plans for her birthday?" Matt asked.

John growled softly at the mention of Erin's birthday. That was definitely a sore subject.

"Haven't thought about it."

The silence on the line was almost deafening. John knew his response shocked his brother. Erin's birthday was always been a special day for them. No matter where he was, what he was doing, John always made it a priority to be home that day. He even skipped a final during his junior year at Springfield to make it home in time. Granted, Carol and Fabo had been livid but John didn't care. He did what he had to. Erin had always been that important to him. The thought that he was going to miss this birthday, her 25th, was eating at him. He felt guilty that he was missing out on her special day. He felt like he was committing an unforgivable sin.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

John rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from his little brother. "Hey, man, let me call you back. Traffic is clearing up."

Before Matt had a chance to respond John ended the call. He let out an exasperated breath as he reached for his cell phone. He turned the device off and tossed it into the passenger seat. He stared out at the unmoving traffic. A momentary flash of guilt washed over him. Lying to his brother made him feel like a jerk but he he couldn't help it. He was hurting enough without everyone trying to get in the middle of the situation. Sooner or later Erin was going to come to her senses and come running back to him. All he had to do was wait.

Randy was waiting for John to arrive at the Toyota Center. It was less than 45 minutes before the show was scheduled to begin. John was mysteriously absent from the pre-show production meeting. Randy covered for his friend, saying only that John was on his way. As Randy stood just outside the roll up doors, he prayed John was alive and well. He called his friend several times, only to be sent straight to voicemail. It was very unusual. John was always meticulous about making sure his phone stayed running 24/7. In fact, John was nearly OCD about being too far from the electronic device. He never went anywhere without it. Hell, John practically slept with the thing. Glancing at his watch, Randy prayed nothing was seriously wrong. The more time that passed, the more his worries grew. It wasn't like John to be late and not let him know. In his gut, Randy knew something was wrong.

Scanning the parking lot, Randy shivered. He was freezing to death while he waited. But what else could he do? He couldn't stand being in the locker room another minute. The guys were gossiping like a bunch of old women. The latest buzz was about the soon to be WWE champ banging Cena's little sister. Their comments were going way past the usual locker room banter. It was more along the lines of being vastly inappropriate. Randy couldn't bear to stand there and listen to Erin being called any number of inappropriate names. He calmly changed into his ring gear then pulled on a pair of warm up pants. He grabbed a black hoodie and headed outside. The cold night air made him feel better. He'd rather be standing outside, freezing his balls off, than spend one more second in that crowded room. Randy sighed in relief as John's dark gray SUV pulled into the reserved section of the parking lot. He watched as John opened the back door and pulled out his gym bag. After slamming the door closed, John turned on his heel and started walking towards the building.

"You're late." Randy stated as John walked past him without so much as glancing in his direction.

Momentarily caught off guard, Randy quickly followed John down the semi-crowded hallway.

"Where were you?"

John paused long enough to let one of the gaffers pass. Once the dark haired man had slipped past them, he started walking again.

"I've been trying to call you." Randy said as fell into step beside John. His friend was giving serious pissed off vibes that made the air around them feel electrified. The current passed between them, setting Randy's own nerves on edge.

"My phone's turned off." John said.

Randy quickly stepped in front of John and turned to face him. "No shit, man. I've been trying to call you. We need to talk."

John took a step toward Randy, which he ignored. He held his ground as his best friend looked up at him.

"Not now, Orton."

Orton? That was what John usually reserved for when he was seriously pissed off at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Randy stared hard at John.

"Yes, now. What's going on?"

The only indicator that John had even heard him was slight raising of the eyebrows.

"I talked to Stephen the other night at the bar. He said you and Erin had a huge blowout."

John rolled his eyes as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder.

"I don't have time for this"

Taking a step around Randy, John scanned the hallway for the locker room.

"Seriously, man, what happened?"

John ignored his friend as he moved up the hallway. Finally, he found the locker room and shoved the door open. The ambient chatter died down as John stepped inside the room and moved to the closest bench. He dropped his bag onto the wooden surface and quickly unzipped it. He reached inside and pulled out his ring gear. Without glancing at Randy, John stripped off his white t-shirt. He began emptying his pockets and carefully placing everything in his bag.

"It must have been one hell of a fight. Erin said you're giving her the silent treatment."

Randy saw John flinch at the mention of Erin's name. His back stiffened and he swung his head just enough to look Randy in the eyes. He stared at Randy with the thousand yard stare he used so often in the ring. John had a way of staring at you that made you feel like you were nothing more an insignificant collection of molecules. It was his way of showing you that you were not important enough to register on his radar. That pissed Randy off.

After what seemed like an eternity, John turned back to his pile of neatly folded clothes. He picked up his signature orange t-shirt and unfolded it. He grabbed a new pack of wrist bands and tore the package open. He pulled on the left one and then the right. Randy watched as John moved with an economy of motion, making each movement precise and focused. Instinct told Randy that his friend was trying to keep himself away from the critical meltdown point. He knew it wouldn't take much to provoke John into reacting out of instinct. And that suited Randy just fine. He'd take John in full tank mode any day.

"Do you hear me, Cena?"

John doesn't even glance at him, "Yeah, I heard ya. I just don't give a fuck."

Randy stared hard at his friend. He had just crossed that invisible line in their relationship.

"What's your problem?" Randy took a step toward John.

"Just leave it alone."

Randy shook his head and he leaned into John's personal space. "She's hurting, John. At least talk to her."

No way in hell he was going to stand in the middle of a crowded locker room and admit that what was happening with his sister affected him in the least. Instead John did the unthinkable, he burst out laughing. Right in Randy's face.

"Do you hear yourself? She's not hurting. She's just being a brat. Until she grows up and apologizes, I don't give a damn what she does. And neither should you."

"Spare me the hero bullshit, man. Erin needs you and you just fucking walked out on her."

Randy felt the anger rolling over him in waves. He felt it burning deep in his belly and spreading through his body. He rolled his shoulders as he fought the urge to knock John on his ass.

"Stop being an asshole. No matter what happens, she's still your sister. She still needs you."

That was all it took to ignite John's temper. He threw down the sneaker he was unlacing and turned to Randy. He took a step and came chest to chest with his friend.

"Dude, she's playing you. Just like she always has. When are you going to realize she's a spoiled little bitch? She doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself."

Randy's knuckles cracked as his hands balled into fists. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to knock the all-knowing look off John's face. No matter what happened, Erin didn't deserve to be called names. She didn't deserve it from the room full of assholes unabashedly watching the scene before them unfolding. She damn sure didn't deserve it from the one person in her life she was supposed to be able to depend on.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Randy growled as he stepped into John.

John was unimpressed by Randy's alpha male posturing. He pushed back against Randy, neither of them really giving an inch.

"What's it to you? Why do you care so much, anyway?" John pushed against Randy's chest. God, he wished Randy would take a swing at him. He knew that was all it would take to send them both into overload.

"You know what your problem is, Orton?"

""Watch your mouth." Randy glared at his friend, silently daring him to give him a reason to knock his teeth in.

"You can't stand seeing someone tapping your sloppy seconds."

Instinctively John knew Randy was swinging at him. John blocked the shot and shoved Randy, causing him to take a step back. Before Randy could take another shot at him, he felt himself being jerked backwards. He struggled against the strong arms of Mark Henry.

R-Truth stepped between the two seething behemoths and placed a restraining hand on John's arm.

"Come on, C, let's get outta here."

Randy growled in the back of his throat as John tried to shake off Truth's grip.

"Take him out." Santino Marella came to stand in the middle of the two. He glared at Truth as he pointed to the locker room door. He stood there until John reluctantly allowed Truth to escort him out of the room. He continued standing in front of Randy until he was sure John had disappeared down the hallway and Randy wouldn't be tempted to follow.

He turned to look the Viper in the eyes, "Be the better man, Randy. Let it go."

Randy straightened slowly as Mark let go of him. He looked around the locker room, realizing that every pair of eyes were firmly locked on him. He slowly straightened his hoodie as he met the eyes of Drew McIntyre. The look on the Scotsman's face said it all. It was only a matter of time before word got back to Stephen. Randy kept eye contact until Drew slowly backed out of the room.

Letting go of a pent-up breath, Randy addressed the room, "Don't you assholes have anything better to do?"

A murmur rolled through the room as the others quickly returned their attention to their own business. Randy cracked his knuckles as he looked around the room again, daring anyone to say a single word to him. When no one made so much as a peep, Randy sighed heavily and started getting ready for his match.

_*****A/N – It's that time again, my darlings, time for you to review.*****_


	20. Birthday Blues

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**Wednesday, December 9**_

_**Erin's 25th Birthday**_

Morning dawned clear and cold. The temperature outside was barely above freezing yet the sky outside the hotel windows was a bright robin's egg blue. She snuggled into the warmth of the blankets and listened to the noise drifting up from the street. The entire city came to life as she lay in bed. Just for a little while she allowed herself to rest. For the first time in days her mind wasn't clogged with rampant thoughts of John. Worry wasn't gnawing at her, eating her alive. She tried to hide it for Stephen's sake but it was growing more impossible every day. Stephen rarely left her side, he stayed close enough that he was instantly there if she needed anything. Bless his heart, she loved him for it. His quiet strength was there when she needed it. Having him close was an incredible comfort but sometimes a girl just needed time to breathe. She needed time to let the numbness take over, to dissolve her into a protective nothingness. She need time like this, when the silence of the room wrapped around her, to let her feel at peace.

The time on the bedside clock showed just after 10 A.M. Erin sighed heavily as she forced herself to push back the covers. If she didn't get out of bed now, she feared she never would. Today was her birthday, after all, and the city of San Antonio was hers for the taking. She and Nattie had a lunch date. And if she didn't get dressed, she was going to be late. After pulling clean clothes from her bag, Erin stepped into the bathroom. Nearly 30 minutes later she emerged from the steamy room. She donned dark blue jeans and a fitted long sleeve white t-shirt. Then she drew a brush through her tangled hair. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she put on a pair of thick socks and pulled on her new boots. Unable to resist the call of beautiful, hand-stitched leather, Erin bought two pairs of boots and a new purse. She considered them a birthday present to herself. The memory of dragging Stephen into Cavender's Western Wear made her smile. He'd been uncomfortable, to say the least, but had waited patiently as she tried on almost every pair of shoes in the store. After two hours Stephen dutifully carried her purchases out of the store. Erin picked up her new purse from the nightstand and took a quick look around. Satisfied she wasn't leaving anything behind, she grabbed her cellphone and jacket before making her way down to the lobby.

Nattie was waiting just in front of the elevators. She smiled as Erin approached.

"There's our birthday girl!" Nattie hugged her friend tightly before taking a step back to look at her. A smile tugged her lips as she took in her friend's attire. Erin looked as if she was a Texas native.

Erin found her gaze sweeping the lobby. She wasn't sure who she was looking for. Part of her secretly hoped John would be waiting with Nattie. Disappointment flooded her as she realized the two of them were virtually alone. Seeing the expression on her friend's face, Nattie nudged her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile, Erin shook her head slowly. Carefully balancing her purse, Erin slipped on Stephen's black fleece jacket. She quickly zipped it up and smiled at Nattie. If her friend noticed the fact she constantly wore Stephen's jacket, she never commented.

Nattie linked her arm through Erin's as they stepped out into the bright, December sunshine.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" Nattie asked as she slipped into the driver's seat of the silver SUV.

Erin laughed softly as she looked at Nattie, "How does Bar-B-Que sound?"

Nattie's laughed slipped over her like a balm. She knew Nattie wasn't laughing at her. The idea that a sweet girl from Massachusetts was completely in love with a place so different from her home was amusing. Erin was taking to Texas, well, like a duck to water. She was totally enchanted by the people, the food, the unique culture. Nattie didn't have the heart to tell her no, especially after everything she'd been through recently.

"Sounds messy!" Nattie eyed Erin's white shirt before putting the car into drive.

Nattie was quiet as she merged into traffic and headed toward the interstate. After getting onto I-10, and setting the cruise control, she glanced at Erin. She knew something was bothering her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

Taking a deep breath, Erin looked at her friend. She could see the concern in her face. Thankfully she didn't see pity among the emotions swirling in Nattie's eyes. Erin didn't know what she would do if she knew she was being pitied. It was too much for her to think about.

"John still hasn't called."

Nattie made a small sound under her breath. Leaning over, she patted Erin's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, honey, it's still early. He has plenty of time to call."

Erin sighed heavily as she looked out at the traffic rushing past. Nattie had a point, it was still early in the day. So far, the only person that called to with birthday wishes had been Randy. He had called not too longer after Stephen left for the gym. He told her that he was bringing her present later in the day. Carol and Fabo would call in the middle of the afternoon, as they always did. Fabo's explanation was that her birthday wasn't actually until 3:47 PM – the time she had been born. So he would wait until shortly before that time to place the call to his daughter. No matter how much she tried not to get her hopes up, part of her still wanted John to surprise her. She felt like something was missing. And it was, she and John had spent every single birthday together. It was part of the natural order of things. John was there every December 9, just as he was there every opening day of the Red Sox's season. It was their thing. No matter what was going on in their lives, they were always together. But this year was different. Truth be told, every hour that passed made it harder to endure. Pushing the thought aside, Erin told herself she wouldn't allow John to ruin her happy day.

As the afternoon passed, Erin allowed herself to forget about the heaviness surrounding her. Nattie made her laugh like no one else could. After a delicious lunch of heavenly Bar-B-Que, they strolled along the bustling sidewalks. They went into a small gift shop where Erin bought a scarlet red hand-knitted scarf for Carol. Just as Erin stepped back onto the sidewalk, her cellphone rang. She quickly dug it out of her purse and glanced at the caller ID. She sighed in disappointment as she answered.

"Hi, Pop." Erin tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She glanced at Nattie who was watching her with worried eyes.

"Happy birthday! What are you up to?" Fabo's voice was slightly muffled.

"Shopping. I found a Christmas present for Ma."

Erin could hear the sound of her mother's voice in the background. "Ma says happy birthday!"

Erin giggled as he heard her Carol telling Fabo to hurry up so she could talk to her baby. "So, how are things going?"

Biting back a frustrated sigh, Erin looked pleadingly at Nattie. "They're good, Pop. I'm really learning a lot."

"Glad to hear it. John keeping you out of trouble?"

Erin sighed softly as she thought about how to answer. She wanted to tell her parents the truth, that John had practically shunned her. She wanted to lay it all on the line, spill the entire grisly story and be done with it. But her pride kept her from doing it. She wanted to prove that she was capable of taking care of herself.

"Haven't seen much of him lately. He's really focusing on his title match."

Fabo made a soft sound of understanding, "That sounds like our boy, doesn't it?"

"Hey, Pop, can I talk to Ma?" Erin hated changing the subject so abruptly but she didn't want to hear Fabo extolling the virtues of the favorite son.

"Sure thing. Call home soon, hon."

Erin felt tears sting her eyes as she heard Carol's voice coming on the line.

"Are you ready to come home yet?"

Erin laughed softly as she blinked back the tears, "Not yet, Ma. We'll be home soon."

"You're still coming on the day before Christmas Eve?"

Nodding even though her mother couldn't see it, Erin forced a smile, "Yeah, my flight should be in about 9 that night. You and Pop coming to pick me up?"

The phone was muffled as Carol pulled the phone away from her ear to relay the question to her husband. "Your father said he'll be there with bells on."

Erin laughed at the thought of her father standing in the middle of the crowded Boston airport wearing one of his favorite light-up Christmas sweaters.

"I can't wait to come home."

"We can't wait to have you back." Carol's voice wavered slightly. "I'll talk to you later, Erin. Pop's ready to go Christmas shopping."

Erin felt a genuine smile touch her lips. She could imagine the scene back in Massachusetts. The house would already be decorated in Ma's favorite colors of red and gold. The Christmas tree would be set up in the living room, waiting for the Cena clan to decorate it. She could already see the mountain of presents piled up in the corner of the living room. God, she couldn't wait to be home. Pulling herself from the visions dancing through her head, Erin took a deep breath.

"Buy me something pretty."

"Sure thing, hon. Talk to you soon."

With that, Erin ended the call. She stood there a moment, her iPhone clutched tightly in her hand. Emotion overwhelmed her. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She was just so drained. It would take a miracle to see her through the coming days until she returned to the comfort of her family. Turning to Nattie, she put her phone in her pocket.

"So, uh, what next?"

Nattie linked her arm through Erin's as they moved up the street. "Know what makes me feel better when I'm home sick?"

Erin shook her head slowly as glanced at Nattie. "What?"

"Buying a new dress and painting the town."

And that was exactly what they did. Nattie guided the car back into the heart of San Antonio. They went to the bustling San Antonio River Walk, home to every store imaginable. It was a veritable shopper's mecca. The very first store they entered proved to be a fashion treasure trove. The young salesgirl, Jayla, immediately recognized Nattie. Nattie took it with all the grace of a seasoned professional. She posed for photos with Jayla and signed a few autographs. Erin was amazed as she watched her friend charm the girl. Jayla was practically on cloud nine as she assisted Nattie in trying on no less than half a dozen dresses. Finally she chose an Aiden Maddox knee length silver sequined dress. Erin laughed softly as she shook her head.

"You'll freeze to death in that."

Nattie smiled as she sat down to slip on a pair of strappy heels. She looked at the shoes and nodded to Jayla.

"Just in case you didn't know, beauty is pain. Now, come on, it's your turn."

Surprised, Erin looked at her friend, "Me?"

Nattie took a simple black Michael Kors dress from Jayla and held it out to Erin. "Start with this one."

Arching an eyebrow, Erin stepped into the fitting room. A few minutes later she stepped out and did a turn around the room. She struck a pose that was pure runway model and waited for Nattie to say something. However, Nattie dissolved in a fit of laughter as she looked at her friend.

"My God, you really are a diva." Nattie wiped at the tears brimming her eyes as she tried to control the laughter.

Erin did her best impression of Heidi Klum, "Natalya, you're in."

That caused Nattie to double over in laughter. "Stop it. It's too much!"

Erin laughed softly as she turned back to the dressing room. Nattie's voice stopped her.

"Don't bother changing, you're getting that dress."

Erin opened her mouth to protest and quickly shut it as Nattie held up a silencing hand.

"Consider it your birthday present."

Glancing into the mirror, Erin smoothed hand over the silky black material. She really did like the dress. It was strapless and fitted through the bodice. It stopped just above knee length. Turning slightly to look at the back of the dress, Erin was impressed by the way it hugged her curves. Well, if Nattie wanted to buy her a present, who was she to argue? Jayla produced a small pair of scissors from her jacket pocket and quickly snipped off the tags. She moved to Nattie and did the same. Once Jayla had disappeared to the register, Nattie stood and moved to stand before Erin.

"Why don't we just make a big night of it? There's a salon right next door, we can get our nails done and get your hair all fixed up. Then, I'll take us out for a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

Erin didn't miss the hopeful note in Nattie's voice. Gosh, it was impossible to refuse her. The girl knew how to use her charms to get whatever she wanted.

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard today."

Nattie smiled and pulled Erin into a tight hug. "I'm going to make this the best possible birthday I can."

As Erin returned the embrace, she prayed Nattie wouldn't have a difficult time doing exactly that.

**_***A/N- Please check back very soon for Part 2. Please review!**_***


	21. Stars Over Texas

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N - This is Part 2 of 2. Enjoy*****_

Nattie suggested they have dinner at one of the best restaurants in all of Texas. They drove a half four east of the city. The night was clear and cold, the sky was a blanket of inky blackness. The further they drove, more the stars became visible. Erin sighed in happiness as she settled into her seat. Reaching over, Nattie turned on the radio, changing it to a classical station before focusing on the stretch of highway before them. Erin was lulled into a blissful relaxation as the miles passed. Eventually Nattie pulled into the parking lot of The Vineyard Restaurant at Garden Ridge. Looking up at the two story structure, Erin was struck by the understated beauty of the place. A limestone walkway led them across a carefully maintained lawn. Nattie led the way up the winding path to the front doors. A sharply dressed older gentleman snapped to attention as they approached.

"Good evening, ladies. Welcome to The Vineyard." he opened the heavy oak doors and stepped aside.

If the outside of the building was impressive, Erin was absolutely awestruck by the interior. The walls were painted a pale yellow and pieces of art were strategically placed around the room. What seemed like miles of gleaming hardwood floors stretched before them. Small tables were draped with starched white linens. Candles flickered on nearly every available surface. Overall the effect was soothing and incredibly romantic. A flash of longing for Stephen washed over her. For a moment she let herself wish he was beside her. She understood why he wasn't, though. Demands on his time were endless. With the pay-per-view just a few short days away, she knew his attention was solely focused on winning the belt. It was his life's mission, his true destiny. She could not allow anything, including herself, to stand in his way.

A pretty, young waitress asked to show them to their table. Nattie patted Erin gently on the hand then pointed toward the Ladies' Room.

"Order me a white wine."

Erin nodded as she turned to follow their waitress. Instead of leading her to a table in the main dining room, she was lead to a staircase. She cast a questioning glance at the girl.

Smiling in understanding, she explained, "Your table is in the wine cellar."

Arching a brow, Erin followed her down the highly polished stairs. She moved slowly, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the dim lighting. She took a few steps into the room and stopped. Taking a deep breath she looked across the room and locked eyes with the last person she expected to see.

Stephen smiled the instant his gaze landed on Erin. She was absolutely breathtaking as she stood there, her lips parted on a soundless "Oh". Nattie had most certainly outdone herself. When he asked Nattie to help with this plan, he hadn't expected anything like this. Erin stood there in a silky black dress that hugged her every curve. Her hair was pinned back from her face, just as he wanted. As he stood slowly and straightened his gray suit jacket, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. After what seemed like an eternity, Erin forced her feet to carry her across the floor. She came to stand in front of Stephen and looked up at him. Curiosity danced in her hazel eyes. He smiled slightly as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked.

Stephen laughed softly as he moved to the opposite side of the table and pulled out Erin's chair. He waited until she took her seat before moving back to his own.

"Do yah really think Ah'd let yah're birthday go an' not do something special for yah?" Stephen asked as the waitress filled their wine glasses.

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. "Birthday? How did you know?"

Stephen had the good sense to look sheepish. He looked down at his neatly trimmed nails as he chose his words carefully. "Ah saw it on yah're calendar."

Erin laughed softly as she sat back in her chair. So that was how he found out. She expected either Nattie or Randy to have told him. How silly of her not to realize just how resourceful Stephen was. Erin studied him for a long moment. The suit was expensively made, the gray perfectly complimenting his pale skin. His cheeks were freshly shaven, his goatee neatly trimmed. It was hard to suppress the feminine part of herself that thought she'd rather have him for dinner. And dessert. Reaching for her wineglass, Erin covered a wicked smile.

"How did you plan all of this?" Erin asked as her eyes moved around the room. Hundreds of bottles of the best wine lined the walls. Candles hung in heavy iron sconces around the room. The light reflected off the myriad of colored bottles. This room was just as romantic as the main dining room. God, she just couldn't believe he'd done this for her.

Stephen blushed as he looked at Erin. She was so damn beautiful it was hard for him to concentrate on what she was asking.

"Ah had Nattie help." he admitted sheepishly.

Erin laughed as she looked at Stephen. Heaven help her, he was just so sexy when he blushed. "I should have known."

"Don' be mad at her, Erin. She just wanted to give yah a nice birthday."

Mad? How in the name of all that was holy could she possibly be mad? She had the best friend a girl could ask for. Even better than that, she had the most loving man to plan something like this for her. How much luckier could she get?

"I'm just surprised. Very, very surprised." Erin admitted softly.

"Good. Ah wan' this to be your happiest birthday."

Erin smiled as she looked at Stephen. She had absolutely no doubt that it would be.

Nearly three hours later, Erin was so stuffed she didn't know if she would be able to move. They shared an appetizer of Crab Stuffed Mushrooms, she ordered the Lasagna Portabella while Stephen had the Smoked Pork Tenderloin. With a smile Erin leaned back in her seat. She hadn't eaten so much since their first date. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago. Reaching across the table, Stephen took her small hand in his.

"What are yah thinking about, love?"

Erin looked deeply into Stephen's eyes. "I was thinking about our first date."

Stephen felt a genuine smile tugging at his lips. "That was a good night, wasn't it?"

Erin laughed softly as she watched Stephen trace his thumb over the back of her hand. "It was the best, until tonight."

Stephen leaned forward in his seat as he looked at her. "Ah have to tell yah, Ah was nervous."

Surprised, Erin looked at Stephen. She was astonished that he would ever admit to such a thing. "You were?"

Nodding, Stephen gently squeezed her hand. His voice was soft and husky as he spoke. "Ah wanted it to be perfect."

"Believe me, it was." Erin said as she leaned closer to Stephen. Reaching across the table with her broken arm, she laced her fingers through his. "I didn't think you were really going to kiss me."

It was Stephen's turn to look surprised. "Ach, love, Ah wanted to, verra much."

Erin felt the blush creeping into her cheeks. "I wanted you to. Very much." her voice dropped to a husky tone, "I'd love for you to kiss me right now."

Stephen's pale brows rose in silent question. "Do yah now, mo shearc?"

Confused, Erin looked at Stephen.

"Mo shearc means mah love."

Erin blushed all the way to her toes. Stephen could tell by the spots of color in her cheeks that her thoughts were treading into dangerous territory.

"Maybe you should ask for the check." Erin said softly. She couldn't make herself meet his knowing gaze.

As soon as the words left her lips, Stephen did exactly that. He stopped their waitress as she passed and she quickly returned with the check. He paid with his MasterCard and left a twenty dollar bill as a tip. He came to stand behind Erin's chair and pulled it out for her. Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, he escorted her back up the stairs. He lead her back through the main dining room toward the front door. He retrieved his dark gray topcoat and turned to Erin. Holding it out to her he silently waited for her to slip into it. The coat swallowed her into its warmth. She inhaled deeply, bringing the scent of Stephen's cologne into her lungs. Taking her small hand in his, he lead her outside. The same gentleman that had opened the doors for her earlier smiled as he saw them approach. He pointed to the right and Stephen nodded.

Her curiosity piqued, Erin allowed Stephen to escort her down the limestone walkway. They were moving alongside the building. Erin gasped in wonder as Stephen led her to a small patio. There were three small tables, only one of which was occupied. He led her to the farthest table and waited for her to take a seat. Stephen laughed softly as a waiter immediately appeared with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He set the glasses on the table and quickly filled them before disappearing. A moment later he returned, this time he was followed by their waitress from earlier. She came to Erin and held out a small green gift bag. Once the waiter set their dessert in the center of the table, they smiled and returned to the restaurant.

"Just a little somethin' extra, love."

Stephen pulled his chair closer to Erin's and picked up spoon. He cut into the German chocolate cake and lifted the spoon to her lips. He smiled as she dutifully allowed him to feed her. This was something he could most definitely get used to. A flicker of male pride washed over him as Erin allowed him to feed her. Carefully he sat the spoon down on the edge of the plate. Turning to her, he stared deeply into her hazel eyes. He stroked his thumb over the silky curve of her cheek.

"Lá breithe sona duit, a thaisce." _ Happy Birthday, my treasure. _

Stephen's breath fanned softly against her cheek as he slowly lowered his head to hers. His lips moved over hers light as a feather. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips; coaxing her, teasing until she opened for him. Stephen moaned in the back of his throat as he gathered her flavor. She tasted of rich, dark chocolate and smooth champagne. Certainly she tasted as Heaven would. Reluctantly, Stephen broke the kiss. He feared that if he didn't reign in his desire now, he never would.

Reaching down, he picked up the green gift bag and placed it on the table in front of her. "What's this?"

Stephen squeezed her hand gently before letting it drop into her lap. "Open it."

Erin's brow arched as she pulled out endless sheets of sparkly tissue paper. Finally she found the bottom of the bag and a small black box. Without a word, she took out the box and looked at Stephen.

For some reason Erin hesitated before opening the box. She stared at the box, wondering why she felt the sting of tears. She blinked hard, hoping to hold them at bay. Stephen gently took the box from her and opened it. He placed it in her open palm and watched the emotions flicker across her face. It was impossible to believe what she saw nestled in the velvet lined box. A very feminine, delicately made Celtic Cross was flanked by a pair of square cut emerald earrings. The earrings matched the stone in the center of the cross. Erin valiantly tried to blink back tears even as one solitary tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. Stephen made a soft sound under his breath as he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don' cry, Erin. It's not worth yah're tears."

Erin shook her head as she looked up at Stephen. He knew exactly what to say to bring the rush of emotions back. God, she loved this big, beautiful man. Erin leaned her forehead against his as she took a steadying breath. He kissed her tenderly, his lips warm and gentle against hers. After what seemed like an eternity, Stephen took the velvet box from her and carefully pulled out the necklace. He moved to stand behind her then deftly fastened the tiny clasp. After taking her hand, he pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"It's getting late, love." Stephen said softly. She didn't miss how his voice had taken on a slightly husky edge.

She nodded slightly and allowed Stephen to take her to his car. They drove back into the city in silence. It wasn't the kind of silence that usually made Erin uncomfortable. Far from it. She was entirely too comfortable in the silent darkness. Stephen laced his fingers through hers as he drove along the empty highway. Erin sighed deeply as they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. Ever the gentleman, Stephen opened her door and helped her out. He tucked her into the curve of his body as he escorted her into the building. He lead her to the elevators and pressed the button for the top floor.

Erin looked at Stephen with curiosity shining in her eyes. "We were on the fifth floor."

Stephen laughed softly as he nodded in agreement. "So we were."

Erin looked up at him only to see mischief dancing in his eyes. "What are you up to?"

Stephen shook his head as the elevator reached the top floor. He held the doors open as he allowed Erin to precede him. Silently he lead her down the quiet hallway. When he got to the room at the end, he pulled out his wallet and produced a room card. Without a word he opened the door and stepped back. He waited until Erin entered the room before stepping inside. She stood just inside the entryway, her eyes wide as she looked around. She was standing in the middle of what had to be the biggest suite in the hotel. From the entryway she could see into the living room area. Matching cream colored couches flanked the huge floor to ceiling windows. The curtains were open, allowing the ambient light from the city in. Moving deeper into the room, Erin looked around. She paused in the middle of the living area and turned in a slow circle. The room was a remarkable collection of expensive yet tasteful furnishings. It was exactly the kind of room she'd always dreamed of staying in. It had everything she could possibly ask for.

Stephen stepped up behind her, placing his warm palms on her shoulders. He lightly gripped the wool of his coat. "May I?"

Erin nodded once and Stephen carefully peeled the garment away from her. He turned and carefully draped it over the back of the cream colored sofa. Erin smiled as Stephen gently kissed her cheek. He took a step back and slowly took off his suit jacket. Forcing her hungry gaze away from Stephen, she crossed the room to stand before the massive windows. She stared out at the city, watching the cars as they meandered slowly through the streets. A shiver traced over Erin as the chill from the glass moved over her. Unconsciously she rubbed her hand over her upper arm. She frowned as she stared down at the cast covering her arm. She couldn't let herself think about how glad she would be when she was finally rid of it.

Stephen watched Erin out of the corner of his eye as he poured a glass of champagne. He crossed the room and held the glass out to her. She took it with a small smile as she continued to stare out at the city.

"What's wrong, love?" Stephen asked as he wrapped his arms around Erin. He pulled her close, holding her body against his.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm just thinking."

"Ah hope yah're thinking about me."

Erin laughed softly as he let her weight settle against Stephen. His warmth was seeping into her, making her even more aware of him. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Stephen's laugh vibrated out of his chest. "Are yah teasin' me, love?"

Erin felt a rush of heat pass over her as the meaning of his words sank in. She was sure he didn't mean it THAT way but that was sure as hell the way she was taking it.

"I'm thinking that you are probably the most wonderful man on the planet."

"Probably? Yah wound me, lass."

Erin smiled as Stephen squeezed her gently. "Yeah, probably."

Taking the glass from Erin's fingers, he turned and set it on the end table. "Maybe Ah need to plead mah case."

Erin's smile was purely angelic. "Maybe so."

She watched in fascination as Stephen's lips descended to hers. He kissed her as if he had all the time in the world. He tasted every part of her, sipping at her lips, delving deeply to gather her flavor. He moaned softly as she began returning his kiss. Her slender fingers threaded through his hair, holding him in place as she explored him. She traced his full bottom lip before slipping inside for a better taste. She moaned as his tongue dueled with hers, caressing her in a dance older than time. After what seemed like an eternity, Erin pulled away. She stared into Stephen's eyes. When they first met, she'd thought they were green. But in truth his eyes were a deep, startling blue. They were absolutely breathtaking.

"Thank you. For everything." Erin said softly as Stephen squeezed her hand gently.

"Only the best for yah, Erin."

For as perfect as the night was, there was still one thing that would make it even more perfect. She wanted Stephen to make love to her. With every fiber of her being, she wanted him. After what happened the last time she had asked him to make love to her, she wasn't nearly so bold as to ask him to. She would let herself be content to simply have him hold her through the night. Turning away from Stephen, Erin crossed the room. She leaned against the doorway as she surveyed the bedroom. A huge bed sat directly across from the windows that were an exact match to the ones in the living room. The bed was covered in layers of downy white softness. Erin arched a brow as she looked at the plaid blanket carefully placed in the center of the bed. The small squares of black and white were shot through with strands of green. Erin searched for the right term; tartan. It was Stephen's tartan, the symbol of his clan. What, exactly, was it doing, draped so precisely over the snowy white blankets?

She never heard Stephen as he crossed the room to stand behind her in the doorway. He looked at the surprised expression on her face and smiled.

"Think there's room for two?"

Erin flicked a glance at Stephen then looked at the bed. A blush crept over her as she realized the bed was more than big enough to fit both of them. Hell, there was enough room to fit half a football team in the huge expanse. They could make love over every inch of it and not use the same space twice. Erin was infinitely glad Stephen had no idea the track her thoughts were taking. As she closed her eyes, she saw Stephen laying her down in that monstrous bed and loving her the way she'd been dreaming of. As if Stephen sensed her thoughts, he drew a fingertip down the bare length of her arm. He followed it down to her wrist then lightly drew his fingers up the inside of her arm. She shivered at the feather-light caress.

"Would yah like me to help yah with this?" Stephen asked as he trailed his free hand down the length of her zipper.

Surely he wasn't offering … _No._ Erin knew she was reading too much into his innocent offer. Surely he didn't mean it like that. At least she was sure he didn't mean it that way until she glanced at him over his shoulder. His intentions were clearly written all over his handsome face. He wanted her with an intensity that he had no reason to deny. The thrill of excitement made her shiver as Stephen gripped the zipper and gently tugged it down. She heard his softly expelled sigh as he finally unzipped the dress. He made a small sound of satisfaction as he lightly drew his knuckles up the length of her back. Shivering at the light contact, she held herself absolutely still as Stephen gently caressed her. He turned her slowly to face him.

Erin felt her knees go weak as she looked up at Stephen's passion flushed face. His eyes were burning with the flames of desire. His lips were slightly parted as he tried to draw in a full breath. He looked at her, letting her see the truth in the depths of his eyes. He wanted her more than he ever had. There was no denying the energy between them. No longer would he deny his body the succor it longed to find. When all was said and done, he would find the kind of pleasure only she could provide. Tonight he would show her what it meant to be claimed by the Celtic Warrior. Stephen pulled Erin against him, molding her lithe body to his. She was so different from he, her body soft where his was rock hard. Her skin was softer than the finest silk. She was more than he had ever allowed himself to dream of. And tonight, she would finally be his.

Slowly Stephen backed her toward the bed. He stopped as her knees connected with the soft edge. He stepped away and began removing his vest. He tossed it on the chair near the bed and began working at the knot in his tie. He removed it and placed it on top of his vest. With his eyes locked on hers, Stephen freed the buttons of his blue dress shirt. Erin's eyes widened slowly, tracking every movement. She watched in fascination as he freed the last button and parted the two halves. Like a moth a flame, he drew her. With a trembling hand, she reached out. She lightly drew her fingers down the center of his chest. He bit back a growl of pleasure as she traced over his abs.

He watched as she deftly unbuckled his belt and freed it from his pants. She placed it on the growing pile of clothes. When she reached for the button of his slacks, he stopped her. Gently he captured her wrist and pressed her hand over his pounding heart.

"Ah believe the tradition is ladies first." With that Stephen tugged gently at her dress. It slipped lower, revealing a lacy strapless bra. Erin pushed the dress over her hips until it pooled on the floor. Stephen's breath left on a rush as she stood there in nothing more than a few scraps of carefully placed fabric. Suddenly she was too shy to meet his gaze.

"Look at me, Erin." he demanded softly. After a long moment her hazel eyes met his. The desire she saw burning there made her shiver.

"Ah swear Ah will make this good for yah." he pulled her closer, molding her body to his. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Ah'm going to make this a night yah will never forget."

Erin shivered at his softly spoken promise. He would move Heaven and Earth do to exactly as he said. He would show her exactly what she meant to him. Stephen kissed her gently, his lips claiming hers before moving lower. He kissed down the column of her throat and along her shoulder. Before Erin could protest, Stephen's incredibly nimble fingers freed the clasps of her bra and let it fall to the floor. His sharp breath told her everything she needed to know. He stared at her as if he'd never seen anything so beautiful before. That was exactly how he made her feel, beautiful, desirable. He made her feel as if she were the only woman in the world. Moaning softly, Erin watched Stephen's head lower to her breasts. He nuzzled gently, rubbing his cheek against the high, round globes. His facial hair tickled, adding another level of sensation she hadn't expected. Stephen said something she couldn't hear over the sudden pounding in her ears. He nuzzled her one last time before drawing her pebbled flesh into his mouth. He suckled gently, laving the aching tip with his tongue until she squirmed against him.

The gentle tugging at her breast was driving Erin insane. Stephen suckled as if he had all the time in the world to explore her. She moaned as he trailed his fingers down the length of her back and over the curve of her gloriously rounded ass. His fingers moved down the cleft before splaying wide. He squeezed gently as his teeth scraped across her nipple. Her nails scored down the length of his back, causing him to shiver.

"Can Ah taste yah, love?" Stephen whispered as he took a step away from her. He watched indecision flicker in her eyes. She wanted him to, she was just shocked to hear him ask permission. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

Stephen bit back a growl of male pride as he quickly stepped back. He motioned for her to climb into the bed. She hesitated for a moment as she looked up at him. Before she could change her mind, she sat on the edge of the bed and scooted toward the center. Stephen watched her with the intensity of a predator. His blue gaze took in even her slightest movement as she stretched out in the center of the bed. He smiled as he looked at her lightly tanned skin against the black plaid of his tartan. In all his dreams, he never knew having her in his bed like this would make him feel like a savage. He wanted to ravish her, to lose himself in her sweet depths. He wanted to take her, bury himself deep inside until she screamed his name to the heavens. But he could not allow himself to do that. At least not yet. This was her first time. She deserved to be gentled, not rutted upon by a beast.

He forced himself to take a steadying breath as he removed his shoes and socks. With hungry eyes she watched him slowly peel off his pants. He had every intention of feasting on his delicate morsel until they were both sated. If that was ever possible. Stephen placed a knee at the foot of the bed. He crawled to her, his hungry gaze taking in every inch of her skin. He knelt above her and paused to look down at her for a moment. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he began placing nibbling kisses down her throat. He continued exploring her, nibbling his way between her perfectly shaped breasts. He kissed both nipples before venturing lower. He stopped when his lips met the black lace of her panties. He pressed a hot kiss over the very center of her as his fingers slid under her ass. He gently gripped the tiny scrap of material in both hands and drew them down her legs. He growled low in the back of his throat as he looked at the tiny garment clutched in his massive fist. Once again he was struck by the difference in their size. She was so small, so delicately formed, so fragile. He knew he would have to take painstaking care not to hurt her.

With that thought in mind, Stephen pressed a kiss over the butterfly tattoo on her hip. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue moved across butterfly's wings. God, she never knew how sensitive that one spot could be. When Stephen felt Erin relax beneath his kisses, he carefully slid a hand between her creamy thighs. He touched her gently, exploring her damp petals. With his thumb he brushed over her most sensitive spot. She startled slightly as he repeated the motion once and then again. Just when she thought she couldn't stand the delicious torture another minute, Stephen shifted. She gasped in pleasure as he replaced his fingers with the delicious warmth of his mouth.

To Stephen there was no more perfect place in the world than exactly where was. There was nothing that could compare with it. It was more than just the taste of Erin or the scent of her. It was more than way her body opened for him, allowing him into her most sacred place. It was more than the way her soft, sweet lips opened as she tried to draw a breath. It was so much more than that. It was the way she looked at him with so much trust in her eyes. The look in Erin's eyes told him that she trusted him with her life, her very soul. She trusted him enough to allow him into her most vulnerable parts. She trusted him not to let the beast inside ravage her. She knew he would worship her with every fiber of his being. That was exactly what he did.

Stephen was hyper aware of the sudden changes in her body. Her hips arched against each stroke of his tongue. Her hands slid into his hair, holding him exactly where she needed him the most. He worked her mercilessly, wanting to bring her to the heights of pleasure. Knowing her pleasure was about to crest, he gently pressed two fingers into her heated core. That was all it took. Her world exploded as Stephen worked her, fluttering his tongue against her tight center as his fingers delved deeply. He continued stroking long after her moans of pleasure turned to sobs of relief.

As her tremors subsided, Stephen slowly drew away form her. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Moving slightly away, Stephen shoved his boxers over his hips. With a careful touch he stroked his fingers over her damp flesh. She shivered at the touch but her eyes were locked on his torrid length. She stared at him with unabashed wonder. Not wanting to give her enough time to change her mind, Stephen returned to her. He slid between her parted thighs, letting his hot length come to rest against her womanhood. He gave her just a moment to adjust to his heat as it lay against her.

"Look in mah eyes, Erin."

It was a concentrated effort to comply with his request. Her hazel eyes locked with his. He looked deeply into her eyes as he arched over her. His hard length bumped against her, creating a delicious friction. Biting back a growl, Stephen's hand slipped between their bodies. Taking his cock in hand, he guided himself to her entrance. He pushed gently against her, feeling her untried flesh slowly open for him. He kept his fist tightly wrapped around the shaft, only allowing the very tip inside her. He worked her slowly, allowing her honeyed heat to wrap around him before retreating. When her sighs turned to moans he allowed himself to thrust deeper. But he knew he was only prolonging the inevitable. She wanted him inside her, filling her sweetness with his maleness. The thought of hurting her made him hesitate.

Stephen thrust gently, giving her more of himself. "Erin?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she continued looking into his beautiful eyes. Reading the question in her eyes he said, "Tá mo chroí istigh ionat" _ My heart is within you._

He captured her lips with his as he surged into her. Her cry of pleasure turned to a moan of pain as he broke through the thin barrier of her innocence. Erin's body stiffened beneath his, her muscles locking in place as the pain overrode the last tendrils of pleasure. She shoved against his shoulders, wanting to free herself from the stinging invasion. He stroked the hair away from her damp cheeks as he looked down. God, the pain written so clearly across her beautiful face was killing him. He called himself ten kinds of fool as he held himself in place. Instinct screamed at him to move, to pound into her until he found release. He wanted to claim her in the old ways, mark her as his own, proudly display the evidence of their union for all to see. All it took was looking at Erin's tear stained face to tamp down those urges.

After what seemed like an eternity, Erin finally stopped her struggles. She lay helplessly beneath him, torn between begging him to stop and pleading with him to continue. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up at him. He was in as much pain as she was. His jaw was tightly clenched, the veins along the strong column of his throat standing out in stark relief. It was taking every ounce of his self control to stay exactly where he was. He was absolutely terrified to move. He was just as confused as she was. The thought of causing her more pain burned like acid. He wanted more but was unsure of moving so much as muscle. Stephen leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly and she knew it was his way of asking forgiveness. Her answer was unmistakable, she wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

"Don't stop, Stephen."

He shook his head slowly as he looked down at her. She was hurting yet she was asking him not to stop. He let go of a pent up breath as he slowly withdrew from her sweet depths. Erin whimpered in protest at the sudden emptiness. Instantly, she missed his warmth. She started to say something, to beg him not to leave her aching and unfulfilled. Stephen moved to the side and reached for her.

"Turn over, love." Stephen's hands were incredibly gentle as he eased her onto her side. He lay down behind her, pressing his body against hers. He nudged her thighs apart, once again settling his length against her core. Leaning over, he trailed a line of kisses over her shoulder. She moaned softly and moved against him in blatant invitation. She wanted him the way they had been, face to face, looking deeply into each others' eyes. But this would be better. Her body could take more of him without causing her more pain. With that thought in mind, Stephen pressed his cock into her once again. Erin moaned loudly, this time in pleasure. He looked down at her in wordless wonder as his cock eased into her tight, wet center. It was almost more than he could bear. His hands captured her hips, holding her precisely in place as he thrust gently. He pulled back slightly and thrust again.

He moved gently, allowing her to take no more than half of his throbbing length. He knew she wanted more. He could tell by the way her fingers were digging into his wrist. He hissed softly as her nails scored his skin, bringing a flash of stinging pleasure. He fought the urge to give her what she wanted, what they both wanted. His fingers moved over hip and lower until he brushed against her sensitive nub. He stroked her as he thrust gently.

The knot of tension deep within her multiplied with each movement. Erin wasn't sure what she needed, only that she needed more. She wanted Stephen to take her with the reckless abandon he was keeping so tightly leashed. The teasing caresses over her clit made her squirm. She was on the verge of something wonderful, something life changing. She was standing on the edge oblivion and she wanted it more than she wanted her next breath. Stephen could tell by the subtle changes in the way she moved against him that she was close. Unable to bear the exquisite pleasure, Stephen closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. He was unaware that he was whispering to her in Gaelic, praising her beauty, her sweet nature, her incredible nubile body. That was all it took. Erin's body locked on his as she fell headlong into pleasure. Stephen was right there with her, thrusting gently as his fingers relentlessly stroked her. His name left her lips, reverent as a prayer.

Stephen squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he loved Erin. He was so close to finding his own pleasure. Her body trembled as her orgasm crested. Her tight channel milked him, bringing him more pleasure than he had ever known. The first stinging waves washed over him just as Erin climaxed a second time. She cried out as he moved against her, giving her as much pleasure as he was taking for himself. With a final thrust, his orgasm washed over him. He emptied into her depths, his sticky release filling her. As the last shudders moved over him, Stephen collapsed weakly against Erin. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him. He dropped a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Are yah alright, love?" Stephen prayed she would answer the way he wanted her to.

After a long moment Erin nodded and said, "I have never felt more alive."

Her heartfelt words brought the sting of tears. Blinking hard, Stephen took a steadying breath.

His voice was husky with emotion, "Ah'm so sorry Ah hurt yah."

Stephen was surprised to hear Erin laugh softly. "You more than made up for it."

Groaning softly, Stephen withdrew from her moist flesh. Immediately he wished he hadn't. His cock bore the evidence of Erin's innocence. A wave of self anger washed over him. He leaned over her, worry filling his blue eyes. "Are yah hurting, love?"

Seeing the frown suddenly creasing Stephen's brow, Erin knew she had to soothe him, "Only a little."

Stephen couldn't let himself believe Erin had survived their first lovemaking so well intact. "Are yah sure?"

Erin did the most surprising thing. She pressed a finger to his lips, cutting off any further protest.

"Tá grá agam dui, loach." _I love you, warrior._

Stephen had never heard sweeter words than those. He kissed her gently as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Holding her close, he soothed her with his hands and his kisses. How long he held her, he wasn't sure. He held her until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. He drew the black plaid over them, wrapping them in its comforting warmth. Erin's words stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep. _I love you, warrior. _

**__*******A/N – Can you think of anything more perfect than this? Stephen is one hell of a man. Please review!*****


	22. Lovers, Brothers and Other Strangers

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**_***A/N – This chapter is __loosely__ based on TLC 2009. I've taken quite a bit of creative liberties with this chapter and made it totally mine. Any inaccuracies are intentional so that I can tell the story my way! Please enjoy! **_***

It was still an hour until the official start of the inaugural Tables, Ladders and Chair Pay-Per-View. As soon as they arrived at the arena, Stephen was whisked away by the production staff. Last minute meetings abounded as they raced to get everything in place. Nattie kept Erin company as they watched the final pieces of the puzzle be put into place. Nervousness came to her in waves. Butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what the night ahead would bring. Stephen assured her that everything for the main event had been carefully planned. Nothing would be left to chance. The match had been painstakingly choreographed. The ending would, unfortunately, leave John amidst the remains of a shattered table. Stephen would win the belt. All in all, the plan was quite simple. Except for the fact that she had no idea if her brother was going to stick to the plan. If she knew him as well as she thought he did, he would have absolutely no problem taking the huge fine from corporate. Hell, he'd gladly take a suspension if it meant shoving Stephen's face in a huge pile of you-can't-see-me. At this point, anything was possible.

Nattie noticed the distant look in her friend's eyes. She paused in the process of pulling a brush through her thick hair. "Are you okay?"

Erin forced a smile as she nodded. "Never been better."

Setting her brush aside, Nattie's gaze met hers. "Are you sure?"

Erin knew if she continued being untruthful, Nattie would see right through her. "Truthfully? I"m scared."

Nattie smiled softly as she came to sit next to her friend. She squeezed Erin's hand gently. "Stephen knows what he's doing. He's trained for this for years. You just have to trust that he can handle himself."

Erin leaned against Nattie for a minute, just taking comfort in having her friend at her side. "It's not Stephen I'm worried about."

Nattie made a soft sound under her breath. She wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently.

"I've known your brother a long time. He might be mad as hell and he might be a loose cannon but when it comes down to it, John will always do the right thing. He knows Vince is counting on him to put Stephen over. He won't let him down; he won't let this company down."

Erin took a deep breath as she mulled over Nattie's words. Of course, she was right. John lived, breathed and bled for the company. He took his job more seriously than anyone she'd ever met. Because of that loyalty, John would do the right thing. She had to believe it.

Nattie looked at Erin for a long moment. "Do you want some advice?"

Erin nodded in answer.

"Try to put yourself in John's shoes. You're his baby sister; he's been there your whole life, watching you grow into a beautiful woman. It's not easy for him to let go. He still wants to protect you. Try to be patient with him. Sooner or later he'll realize Stephen isn't going to hurt you. And if he does, well, it's all part of growing up."

Erin smiled softly as she returned Nattie's hug. It was times like these she really valued her friendship. It was so much more than what she had done for her birthday. Although that would always hold a special place in her heart. Nattie was one of most loving, caring people she would ever meet.

"Thanks, Nat. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nattie smiled slightly and pushed a lock of hair out of Erin's eyes. "It's going to be okay, hon. These things have a way of working themselves out."

Erin hugged Nattie again. The alarm on her phone chirped, indicating it was time for her to leave the locker room.

"Have fun out there." Nattie said as Erin waved good-bye.

Nattie's soft laughter followed her out into the bustling hallway. Making her way out of the production area, she stayed as close to the wall as possible. She nodded at the security guard. He fell into step beside her as they moved through the busy hallways. He escorted her to the front of the building and onto the arena floor. He motioned for Erin to show her All-Access pass to one of the ushers directing people to their seats. The young man's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the pass.

"Right this way, ma'am." He smiled slightly at Erin before leading her down the center aisle to the front row. He waited patiently for Erin to make her way down to the last seat on the row. He lifted a hand in farewell and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Erin allowed herself to look around. The AT&T Center, boasting some 15,226 seats, was filled to capacity. The crowd turned into a blurry sea of faces. The energy in the building was electric. It was hard to keep her excitement under control. The next three hours were going to be nothing short of nerve racking. The knot of tension centered in her chest, making her feel slightly hollow. She swallowed hard and laced her fingers together. In the dark match, R-Truth defeated CM Punk. Christian defeated Shelton Benjamin for the ECW title. By the time Drew McIntyre pinned John Morrison for the IC belt, Erin was practically on the edge of her seat. Michelle McCool picked up the win and the Women's Title.

Finally it was time for the most important match of the night. Justin Roberts, with a microphone in hand, stepped into the ring. He smiled slightly before reminding the audience that the only way to win was by putting your opponent through a table. Erin winced as a wave of nausea washed over her. God, she knew only too well what the felt like. Her broken arm tingled as if reminding her what happened only a few short weeks ago. Leaning back in her chair, Erin folded her arms over her midsection and waited for the sick feeling to abate. A heartbeat later Stephen's music hit and she felt her breath lock in her chest. This was the first time, since her relationship with Stephen began, that she watched the show from the audience. Until now she'd watched Stephen's matches on monitors set up at various locations backstage. Being in the middle of literally thousands of people, who were booing Stephen, made her chest ache. She bit back a smile as she watched him stride forward. The man making his way to the ring was so different from the man she knew and loved. Looking at Stephen as he stepped into the ring, she knew he was in full warrior mode. His blue eyes were sharp and focused, his body primed for what he knew was coming. The nervousness he'd confessed earlier in the day was absolutely invisible. He looked as calm and collected as he'd ever been. Stephen walked around the ring, his gaze scanning the upper decks of the crowd. She knew why he didn't allow himself to look ringside. He knew what would happen if he so much as looked at her.

The crowd's reaction to John was nothing short of impressive. The roar of the crowd moved through her with the intensity of a hurricane. She felt absoultely pinned to her seat by the sheer force of it. All around her people were screaming, jumping to their feet as they cheered. Erin watched on the TitonTron as the camera closed in on John's stone-cold, serious face. He was totally in game on mode. He was deadly serious and utterly calm. If he was in the least bit nervous, he didn't let it show. He ran to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. Erin felt a wave of longing swamp her. This was the first time she'd seen him since their horrible fight at the hotel. Unbidden, tears stung her eyes. John bounced off the ropes before tossing his hat into the crowd.

_Get it together. _Erin silently scolded herself. She swiped at the tears that had escaped and took a steadying breath. The referee gave quick instructions then called for the bell. John was quick to go after Stephen, hitting him with a series of hard body shots. John kept pace with his opponent until he was able to take him down to the mat. Erin gasped in shock as John started throwing punches before Stephen had a chance to defend himself. She knew for a fact John was not restraining the blows as he was supposed to. He was putting every ounce of his power behind each blow. Stephen quickly turned the tables and began pummeling John. It didn't take long before Stephen went for a table. It only took John a second to slide out of the ring and take it to Stephen. Unable to watch Stephen being pummeled, Erin squeezed her eyes tightly closed. Not being able to see what was happening was a million times worse than watching the two men she loved more than life beat each other senseless. She watched as they fought back and forth, battling for dominance.

As she expected, the action spilled out to the floor almost directly in front of her. Erin rose from her seat, her eyes locked on the two bemonths as they took out their agression on each other. After slamming Stephen into the steel steps, John quickly turned the fight to his favor. He battled Stephen toward the entrance ramp and the table he'd set up. Erin gasped in shock and horror as John backed Stephen up. Stephen tried to suplex John onto the ramp but thechamp was ready for him. He blocked the attempt and quickly sent Stephen sailing over his shoulders. His heavy body connected with the cold, metal ramp. Shaking, Erin collapsed into her seat. Her eyes remained glued on the action displayed on the TitonTron. The fight moved onto the concrete floor and John hit Stephen with a hard shot to the back. They fought their way through the crowd until John finally clotheslined him over the security railing. John followed and tossed Stephen into the ring before going for another table.

Erin watched as Stephen lay in the ring, gasping for breath as he tried to refocus. A moment later he rose and ended John's momentum with a punt to the skull. Taking advantage of John's incapciation, Stephen pulled a table from under the ring and slid it under the bottom rope. Before Erin could draw her next breath, Stephen slid into the ring and quickly propped the table against the turnbuckles. Stephen paced the ring for a moment as he gathered his strength. He grabbed John and prepared to send him crashing through the table only to have John counter. They battled for a moment before John finally planted him on the mat. Stephen made it to his feet and shoved the table out of the ring. John took advantage of his distraction and powered him into the Attitude Adjustment. A moment later he had another table set up in the center of the ring. He wrestled Stephen onto the top rope and climbed to the second. He struggled to lift the 272 pound Irishman onto his shoulders but couldn't. He hit the mat hard as Stephen struggled to right himself on the top rope. Hoping to take advantage of Stephen, John quickly climbed the ropes and struggled to heft Stephen into position for a Superplex. The two giants stood on the top rope. Erin watched as the entire ring structure shifted under their combined weight. She forced herself to watch as John hooked Stephen's arm and preapred to send him sailing. Just as Erin was sure Stephen was about to be sent through the table, everything changed. Stephen shifted suddenly, putting all of his weight into it as he shoved John forward.

As if in slow motion John was sent hurtling through the air. His body crashed through the table with a sickening thud. Erin's eyes widened as she realized what happened. The match ended as the crowd looked on in stunned awe. Stephen pulled himself up from the floor and looked around. His music hit as the ref climbed out of the ring and grabbed the championship belt. He gave it to a shocked Stephen. As Erin watched Stephen climb into the ring, tears burned her eyes. John lay motionless among the pieces of the table as Stephen celebrated. She felt completely torn by the emotions overwhelming her. She was so happy that Stephen finally achieved his lifelong dream. But she was also devastated that John had just endured losing the one thing in his life he truly valued. It was a situation that no matter what she did, someone she dearly loved was hurt.

Erin quickly pushed her way through the crowd of people gathered at the security railing. She stepped on quite a few toes as she made her way over to the right. She leaned over the railing, watching Stephen as he made his way up the ramp. He slowly walked backwards, his eyes scanning the crowd. Erin leaned over the railing as far as she possibly could as Stephen drew closer. She knew the instant his eyes locked on her. His steps faltered slightly then he turned. He stared at her for a moment before moving to the metal railing. He reached for her, his hand sliding into her thick hair as he pulled her close. Tears spilled down her cheeks as he hugged her tightly, his big body slick with sweat. He held her, hugging her with all of this strength. She returned his embrace, totally oblivious to the cameraman closing in on them.

Stephen leaned his forehead against hers and smiled the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. She couldn't hear his words but she could read his lips with perfect clarity, "I did it!"

She nodded in agreement as she hugged him again. He quickly captured her lips with his. It was a soul scorching, primitive kiss. She felt it all the way to her soul. Stephen squeezed her tight once again before releasing her. He moved back to the ramp and held the title over his head. His back arched as he took and deep breath and bellowed "Loach".

By the time John made it back to the locker room, the gossip mill was in full swing. Nobody could believe John had put Stephen over as well as he had. The match was damn near textbook perfect. Stephen made the ending look plausiable and painful. He'd clearly made his mark on the doubters and naysayers. But even more unbelievable was the spectacle Stephen made as he hauled Erin over the railing and kissed her before a world wide audience. Nobody could believe the brash Irishman had so blantantly claimed the coveted title as well as John Cena's little sister. John stared in a mix of horror and shock as the replay of the kiss was shown yet again. He watched Stephen cross over to Erin and grab her. Although the camera wasn't close enough to catch Stephen's words on audio, he knew damn good and well he wasn't asking her for a piece of gum.

John squeezed his eyes tightly closed as Stephen kissed Erin. This was the last fucking thing he wanted to see. It was bad enough he'd dropped his title to the asshole, it was ten time worse seeing the happy tears streaming down his sister's face. John wouldn't have thought it possible for him to hurt any more than he already did. Watching Stephen manhandle his sister only twisted the knife deeper into his heart. It was killing him to know Erin betrayed him in ways that would never be forgiven. Hefting his dufflebag onto his shoulder, John turned sharply on his heel and strode towards the exit. Just as he stepped into the bracing December night air, his cellphone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and had the overwhelming urge to send it crashing into the concrete. Instead he let it roll to voicemail. As soon as the voicemail icon flashed on the screen, John hit the button to retreive it.

His father's voice came on the line, "Son, I'm not sure what the hell that was but you and your sister have a lot of explaining to do."

With that the line went dead. Anger washed over John as he looked at the phone clutched tightly in his fist. The hell he did. The only person who had any explaining to do was his lying witch of a sister. And soon enough, she was going to have to answer for all of her crimes.

*****A/N - Well, my darlings, I have the distinct feeling that the proverbial shit has hit the fan. I think we are about to embark on a journey to Total Drama Island. Please review!*****


	23. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

"Will you stop worrying? Everything will be fine." Erin laughed as she glanced at Stephen.

He'd been on edge since they'd boarded the plane to Massachusetts. He was still hoping Erin would change her mind. How she convinced her parents to allow him to join them for Christmas was a mystery. She'd been insistent he was not going to spend the holidays lying on the beach in Florida. She begged, pleaded and cajoled until he reluctantly agreed. As they entered the airport and walked toward baggage claims, he knew it was too late.

Stephen grabbed their suitcases and turned back to Erin. "Ah don' want to cause any trouble."

Erin laughed as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder. "Nonsense. Ma and Pop are glad you're coming."

Stephen shook his head slowly, "Ah doubt that."

Erin flicked an annoyed glance at him before turning to survey the airport. She scanned the milling crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of her parents. She smiled as she finally found her father making his way toward them. She laughed as she looked at Fabo who was wearing a bright red Christmas sweater adorned with snowmen. Her father never went anywhere without making an entrance.

Fabo pulled Erin into a bear hug, "Welcome home, kiddo."

Erin returned her father's embrace. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed his thick Boston accent. "I'm glad to be home."

She took a step away and once again scanned the gathered crowd. "Where's Ma?"

Fabo laughed as he tugged Erin's backpack from her shoulder. "At home. She's waiting for her fruitcakes to come out of the oven."

Erin cringed slightly. No holiday was complete without the dreaded fruitcake. No matter how many times Carol made the same recipe, it never came out quite right. Glancing over her shoulder at Stephen, Erin smiled,

"I hope you like fruitcake."

Stephen's blue eyes flicked up to meet Erin's before quickly stealing a glance at Fabo. He nodded once in answer.

Fabo loudly cleared his throat as he looked at Stephen, "Glad to have you join us, son."

Stephen's relief was instant. He smiled slightly and shook Fabo's hand. "Verra glad to meet you, Mr. Cena."

"Call me Fabo."

Stephen nodded as he glanced at Erin. Her eyes were glittering with happiness as she looked between the two of them.

"We better get home before your Ma decides she needs to bake anything else." Fabo said as he looked between the love birds.

Erin made a face as she turned to grab the handle of her suitcase. She winked at Stephen before falling in step with her father.

The trip to the Cena home took nearly an hour. Erin and Fabo spent the trip catching up. Stephen couldn't remember a time Erin had looked so happy or relaxed. Erin filled her father in on everything that occurred since her departure a few weeks ago. Thankfully, she left out the more private moments. Stephen knew he wouldn't survive very long if Fabo knew what they'd been up to. Stephen sighed as Fabo parked in front of the white, ranch style home. He slowly climbed out and stood looking up at the two story structure. It was hard to believe the house had survived Erin and her siblings. It was amazing it had withstood the hell caused by five rambunctious Cena boys and little Erin.

"Well, this is it." Erin came to stand beside him. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently.

"Are yah sure this is what yah wan'?" Stephen turned to face her. He looked down into her hazel eyes.

The smile she gave him made his breath catch in his chest, "This is exactly what I want."

Stephen took a deep breath as Erin stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips to his. Wrapping an arm wrapped around her waist, he returned her kiss.

"Geez, Erin, get a room. What if the neighbors see ya?"

Stephen froze in place. He quickly pulled away to look at the front porch. One of Erin's brothers leaned against the porch railing.

"Don't be jealous." Erin laughed as she climbed the steps to stand in front of Matt. The two looked at each other for a long moment before he pulled Erin into a hug. Stephen watched as the two spoke softly to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't miss the way Matt glanced at him.

Erin turned to Stephen and motioned for him to join her. "Stephen, this is my brother, Matt."

The two shook hands as Matt's sharp gaze raked over him from head to toe. "Nice to meet you."

Sensing the vibe between them, Erin took Stephen by the hand and pulled him toward the front door.

"Ma, we're home." Erin yelled over the din of noise coming from the living room.

A moment later Carol Cena appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She quickly wiped her hands on a dishtowel. Without a word Erin stepped into her mother's embrace. The two hugged for a long time before Carol stepped back and wiped at her damp cheeks. She turned to Stephen with a smile.

"I've heard nothing but good things about you, young man."

Stephen felt a blush creep into his cheeks at Carol's sincere words. He extended his hand in greeting and was surprised when Carol hugged him instead. He awkwardly returned her hug. He should have expected Erin to be like her mother. She had to get her caring side from someone in the family.

"Thank yah for inviting me."

Carol made a small noise as she stepped back into the kitchen. "I couldn't believe you were going to spend Christmas alone."

Stephen shrugged a broad shoulder in answer. "Ah've had to before."

Carol shot Stephen a disbelieving look before opening the oven door enough to peek in. She picked up a set of potholders and removed a tray of cookies. She placed them on stove and closed the oven. Erin eyed the chocolate chip morsels.

"I'm glad you let Erin talk you into staying with us." Carol said as she slid a new tray of cookies into the oven.

"Ah hope it's not too much trouble." Stephen said sincerely.

"Not at all." Carol smiled as she glanced at Stephen. He was standing slightly behind Erin as he nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I hope we're not too much for you."

"We're too much for anybody." Dan said from the doorway.

Erin turned to look at her brother as he stepped into the kitchen. "Speak for yourself there, buddy."

Dan laughed as he ruffled Erin's hair. He leaned over and grabbed a cookie from the tray. He broke the cookie and handed Erin half. She bit into the gooey confection and smiled. Carol glared at her children as Dan grabbed another cookie.

"Ma said you'd rather freeze your ass off here than stay in Tampa checking out babes in bikinis."

Erin growled at her brother before punching him on the shoulder. "Be quiet."

Stephen laughed. Erin was more than capable of handling herself.

Carol gave her children a look that said she meant business, "Erin, take your luggage upstairs and get ready for dinner."

Erin grabbed a cookie and passed it to Stephen before moving to the doorway.

"Dan, tell your father he can't hide in the garage all day. As soon as Johnnie gets here, we'll eat."

Erin stopped dead in her tracks as her mother's words registered. The last few weeks had been more than chaotic as Stephen stepped into the title holder role. She hadn't had much time to consider the dynamics of her family. She never thought John would be with them for Christmas. In fact, she hadn't thought much about her estranged brother since the night of the pay per view. Now, reality slapped her in the face. Turning back slowly, she faced Carol.

"Johnnie's coming?" Erin swallowed hard as she looked at Carol.

Carol's face registered surprise, "It wouldn't be Christmas without him."

Erin's mouth opened as she started to say something but it quickly closed. She stared at her mother for a moment before shaking her head. "You're right, Ma."

Carol reached over and gently patted her daughter's hand. "It's Christmas, hon, try to be nice."

Erin nodded slightly before turning to Stephen. "Will you help me take the luggage upstairs?"

Stephen glanced at Carol for permission before nodding at Erin. He followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room to get their luggage. Erin led the way upstairs. Stephen couldn't help but smile as he stepped into Erin's room. It was nothing like what he had imagined. The walls were painted purple and covered with photos and photos. He set her luggage by the bed and turned in a slow circle. His gaze moved past the dresser and over to the small desk. The tack board above it was covered with a collection of ticket stubs and brightly colored papers. Smiling, Stephen motioned to a picture of Erin and her parents. She was wearing a white sash with the words, Grad Class of 2002 embroidered in black.

Erin crossed the room to stand next to Stephen. He pointed to the photo, "Verra cute, love."

Laughing softly, Erin leaned against Stephen. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she returned the hug. "That was a great day. We had so much fun."

Stephen made a soft sound in the back of his throat. "Are yah sure yah're ready for this?"

Erin didn't need him to clarify. She knew exactly what he was alluding to. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Stephen dropped a kiss on top of her head. He hated she was in a no win situation. But it was time for her to deal with things head on. The opportunity for her to set things right with her brother might not happen again. She needed to seize the moment and do the right thing.

"Ah know it's verra difficult, love. Yah've got to at least try."

Erin sighed heavily as she rubbed her cheek against the soft fleece of Stephen's hoodie. "I know."

"Ah'll be by yah're side no matter what."

"Promise?" Erin hated the way her voice broke ever so slightly. She didn't want Stephen to know just how upset she was.

"Aye, love, Ah promise."

John sat in his rental car in the driveway of the Cena home. He was fighting jet lag and was pissed the airline lost his luggage. This trip home was, by far, the worst. All he wanted was a full stomach and a warm bed. It took every ounce of his motivation to heave himself from the car. He slowly climbed the stairs and entered. At once he was overwhelmed with the chaos typical of the Cena home. The television in the family room was blaring, the scent of home baked goodness wafted to him. For the first time that day, everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. He stepped into the kitchen to find Carol putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

She turned as a large shadow fell over her.

"Good heavens, son. You scared ten years off me."

John laughed softly as he hugged her. "Sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did. How was your flight?"

John frowned as he looked at her. "The flight was fine. Everything else went to shit."

Carol swatted at John for using a four-letter word. "What happened?"

"We left two hours late because of the horrible weather in Atlanta. Then those bast... jerks at the airport lost my luggage."

Carol made a soft _tsking _sound under her breath as she turned to pull coffee cups from the cabinet.

"Erin's flight was early."

John stiffened at the mention of she that was supposed to remain nameless. He arched a brow, "Where is she?"

Carol turned slightly to look at her son. "She's upstairs, Johnnie."

John's hands curled into fists as he looked at her. "No."

"It wasn't really a question, was it?"

"You didn't tell me she was going to be here."

Carol propped a hand on her hip as she looked at her son. Of all her boys, John had always been the most head strong. From the time he'd been old enough to walk and talk, John had been very clear in asserting his way. He always tried to have things his way. In that regard he was very much like his father. "You never asked, either."

John felt the urge to curse. His mother had done a wonderful job of keeping that particular piece of information away from him. "Ma, you should have told me."

Carol glared at John for a long moment. "Don't tell me what I should and should not do, John Cena."

John's head dropped as shame washed over him. Carol was right. She didn't have to tell him a damn thing. Especially when she knew it would upset him. Carol sighed as she crossed the room to stand next to her son.

"Erin told me what happened, Johnnie." Surprised, John looked at his mother. For so long he'd dreaded the possibility that his parents would find out. And they had. But what, exactly, had they been told? He knew, without a doubt, Erin would spin the story where she came out smelling like a daisy and he looked like a monster.

"What did she tell you?"

Carol pulled herself up to her full height as she looked her second oldest son over from head to toe. "That the two of you got into an argument and you won't speak to her."

John rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He was right, Erin had done her best to make herself the innocent party. "She admitted she said some things that hurt you."

A snort of disbelieving laughter came from John. "Did she tell you she lied to save her own ass?"

Carol nodded, "She did."

"Did she tell you that she was sneaking around behind my back?"

"She's not a baby, John. She didn't have to ask your permission to see Stephen." John froze at the sound of his father's voice coming from behind him. He turned as Fabo entered the kitchen. He was totally outnumbered. Both of his parents were against him. Damn, his luck had gone from bad to worse. He looked from Fabo to Carol and back again.

"The least she could have done was listen to me. Stephen is not the kind of guy ..."

Fabo held up his hand to silence his son mid-tirade. "You need to remember your place, Johnnie. I'm her father, not you. Whatever happened between you two is your business. But I expect you to put on a happy face and be nice to your sister."

John's jaw locked as he began grinding his teeth.

"I want you to be nice to Stephen, too." Carol added.

John's sharp gaze nailed his mother. "What?"

Carol nodded as she glanced at her husband. "You heard me. I expect you to be nice to both of them."

John picked his car keys up from the counter. No way in hell was he going to spend another minute standing there while his family ganged up on him. If his parents wanted him to be nice, they could it expect it to be done from a distance.

Fabo shook his head as he looked at his son, "Don't even think about it. You promised your Ma you would be here for Christmas."

_Damn. _Why did he have to go and promise a stupid thing like that? There was no way he could back track on a promise to Ma. His father and brothers would stop at nothing to make sure he kept his word. Setting his keys back on the counter, he glanced at his father.

"Where's Matt?"

Fabo heard Carol's sigh of relief, "In the garage."

John turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen. Carol leaned weakly against the counter as she watched John go.

"He's so angry."

Fabo nodded in agreement. "He'll be okay."

He crossed the room to stand next to his wife. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Carol asked softly.

"They're adults, hon. It's time they both realized that." Fabo squeezed her slightly before stepping back. "Whatever happened between them is their business. It's time they learned that they don't have to always agree but they do have to respect each other."

Carol looked up at Fabo, her doubt evident in her eyes. "And if they don't?"

"We'll lock them in a room and let them beat each other senseless."

Carol sighed as she shook her head. Sometimes Fabo was just as incorrigible as their children.

"Don't worry, hon. One way or another, they'll work things out."

"Are you sure?"

Fabo smiled as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "When I have ever been wrong?"

Carol laughed as she looked up at her husband. "All the time."

Fabo shrugged slightly, "Christmas miracles happen all the time."

Carol shook her head as she reached for the potholders. "Good. I think we're going to need one."

*****A/N – Please review*****


	24. Silent Night

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Erin checked her reflection in the hallway mirror one last time. She adjusted the collar of her green button down shirt and smoothed the material into place. Curiously, butterflies had taken root in her stomach. Their incessant fluttering made her feel slightly nauseated. More than once she told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that she was under the same roof as her estranged brother. Her nerves were stretched taut because Stephen was about the see the entire Cena clan for the first time. She knew all too well how overwhelming their close knit family could be to outsiders. Stephen reassured her that he was perfectly capable of dealing with her mischievous siblings.

"Stop worryin', love. Yah're beautiful." Stephen's voice was soft as he moved to stand behind her. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Erin took a moment to just look at him. He wore dark colored jeans and a navy button down that made his eyes even more startling. Once again, she was unbelievably grateful that he agreed to come home with her. In her heart she knew she wasn't strong enough to do this by herself.

"I'm not worried." Erin forced a smile as she looked up at him.

Stephen's soft laughter made her feel better. Just having him at her side made her feel she could handle anything.

"Yah can't tell a lie. No' even a wee one."

Erin felt the blush creeping into her cheeks. Stephen knew her all too well.

"Ah'm proud of yah for doin' this." Stephen said softly. His lips brushed gently against hers in a sweet caress. His fingers laced through hers and he squeezed slightly. He touched his forehead to hers as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Yah can do this, love."

Erin smiled and stole a quick kiss. She stood in the protective circle of his arms as they looked into each others' eyes.

"That's just nasty." Erin looked over to see Dan standing in the doorway of the dining room.

"Looks like something out of _Silence of the Lambs_." Sean was standing slightly behind Dan, watching them with curiosity.

Erin rolled her eyes as she looked at her brothers. "Don't listen to them. They're jealous."

Sean snorted in laughter as Dan shook his head. "Not even close, Sis."

"So is it true?" Sean asked as he looked at Stephen.

Stephen arched a brow in confusion.

"Do you glow in the dark or what?" Somehow Sean refrained from laughing.

Erin took a step toward her brother, intending to knock the smirk from his face. Stephen wrapped an arm around her waist to restrain her. She made a sound that sounded remarkably like a growl.

"Ah'd tell yah tah ask Erin but she's no' the kind to kiss an' tell." Stephen's voice was full of laughter.

Sean turned to Dan and shrugged slightly. "Told ya he wouldn't get upset."

Dan's face flushed with embarrassment as he looked at Stephen. "Sorry, man."

Stephen nodded as he watched Dan turn and go into the dining room. Looking down at Erin, he saw the flush of anger staining her cheeks. She looked absolutely adorable, like a pissed off kitten. She was a tiny bundle of bristly fur and sharp claws. She looked perfectly capable of tearing her brothers to pieces.

"Calm down, love. No reason tah be upset."

Erin let out a deep breath as she stared into the dining room. Sean and Dan were seated and trying to look as innocent as possible. She glanced up at Stephen and was surprised to see laughter dancing in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for."

Stephen brushed a lock of dark hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"It's all in good fun, Erin."

"Dan shouldn't have said that. It sounds like …."

Stephen made a soft sound as he took Erin's hand. "Unlike John, those two are only teasin'."

Erin shook her head slowly as Stephen lead her into the dining room. She glared at her brothers as she took her usual seat at the end of the table. Looking down the length of the table, she briefly met Sean's eyes. Lifting her hand, she slowly drew her thumb across her throat then pointed to him. Sean collapsed in a fit of laughter. Dan gave him a scathing look before dropping his gaze to his folded hands. Heaving a sigh, Erin's gaze moved around the table. A flicker of disappointment came settled over her as she looked at John's empty chair. Her disappointment lasted only until Carol and Fabo entered the dining room arm in arm. Carol looked radiant in a bright red sweater and black slacks. Fabo had changed into the third holiday sweater of the day. This one displayed Rudolph in remarkable detail, down to the blinking red nose. Erin shook her head as her parents took their seats.

Conversation continued to flow as the family settled around the table. Erin found it harder with each passing minute not to turn to her mother and ask if John was coming. Instead she turned to Stephen and forced a small smile. He reached for her hand under the table and gave a gentle squeeze. She looked to her mother who was adjusting her water glass. She glanced up for a moment before looking to the other end of the table. Erin wasn't sure but she thought it was possible her parents were having an entire conversation with just a look. Her suspicion was confirmed when Fabo nodded. He took a moment to look at his family gathered around the table. Then he picked up his spoon and lightly tapped his glass. The murmur of conversation died down to silence. Fabo smiled as he pushed his chair back and stood.

"I want to start by saying you have no idea how happy it makes an old geezer to have his family together." A trickle of laughter moved through the room.

"Ma's thrilled to have even more laundry and dishes to do."

Carol shot her husband an amused look.

"No, seriously kids. Your mother and I are incredibly happy to have all of you home for the holidays. We know you're very busy but it does an old heart good to have everyone under the same roof again."

Fabo faltered slightly as the front door opened then slammed shut. A moment later John appeared in the dining room. He quickly shrugged out of jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He gave Carol a half smile as he sat. Fabo looked at his son for a long moment before continuing.

"As I was saying, Ma and I are grateful to have you with us. It's something we've been looking forward to. It's been a long time since we've had all of you home for the holidays. We know not every family is as lucky as we are. We're here, together, celebrating this time of love and families."

A soft sniffle from Carol made Erin glance up. Her mother gave a watery smile before returning her attention to her husband.

"So I hope you will join me in welcoming new friends." Erin glanced at Stephen. He smiled as he nodded at Fabo.

"I also want us to take a moment and realize just how lucky we are to have a family like ours. We may not always agree but we always take care of our own."

Fabo lifted his glass and smiled at Carol. She dabbed at the corner of her eyes before lifting her glass. "Cheers."

The room was filled with the soft sound of glasses clinking together. Erin stole a glance at John who was doing an amazing job of ignoring her. He was nodding at something Dan said but he didn't so much as look across the table. Dinner passed in a similar fashion. As bowls of Carol's incredible spaghetti were passed around, the conversation flowed. Stephen spent most of the meal telling stories of his childhood in Ireland. Carol was endlessly fascinated by him. Erin was beginning to think her mother had a small crush. Not that she could blame her, Stephen was an amazing man. When the meal ended and coffee was served, Erin was too full to move. It took a fair amount of coaxing from Stephen to convince her to move to the family room.

Matt and Sean were sitting on the floor putting together a train set. Dan was sprawled in Fabo's recliner as he flipped channels on the television. Erin picked her way across the cluttered floor and sat on the edge of the couch. She patted the space beside her and Stephen crossed the room to sit. She sighed as she curled up in the corner of the couch. Stephen glanced at her and smiled. Erin looked over at Dan who was still mindlessly flipping channels. Her attention moved to the television. After another full minute of flipping channels Dan finally stopped on MTV. Erin took a long sip of her coffee as she watched the video of Beyoncé's _If I Were a Boy _started. The room got eerily quiet as the boys realized who was singing. Dan sat forward in the recliner, the remote balanced between his large hands. The urge to laugh was nearly unbearable as she realized even Stephen was momentarily distracted. Erin turned her attention to the television as Beyoncé, dressed in a police uniform, went through her day. It was the first time Erin had truly listened to the lyrics. In an instant she realized exactly what Beyoncé was trying to get across.

Men and women are totally different creatures. Their expectations, their hopes, their wants are different. Most especially, the standards of behavior are vastly different. As Beyoncé explained, men are allowed to do whatever they want. They are allowed to see whomever they want, whenever they want. Nobody will judge them. But a woman is held to a much higher standard. They are expected to be meek and mild. They are not supposed to have wants and needs. That was utterly ridiculous. Erin knew, better than most people, what it was like to want something she couldn't have. And that was John's problem. Not once in his incredibly charmed life, had he been denied anything. He literally had his choice of thousands of sexual companions. Women never told the amazingly talented John Cena no. And he sampled the charms of more than a few. That's where the problem lay. John had no idea what it was like to want something, someone, he couldn't have. Because of that, he had no empathy for the situation Erin was in.

Before Erin could stop herself, she placed her cup on the coffee table and stood. She carefully made her way across the room and entered the kitchen. Carol was putting away the last of the leftovers. She smiled as she looked at her daughter. She took a moment to study her. Erin had changed so much in the short time she'd been away from home. It was more than just her look, which was already ever changing. There was something more, something that went deeper. She had a presence about her that said she was finally getting a chance to see the world as it really is. She'd done a lot of growing up in the last few weeks. It was hard not to look at her in the glaring kitchen lights and think of her as an innocent baby.

"Where's John?"

Surprised, Carol looked at her. The tension between her middle son and her daughter was a creature of epic proportions. She'd felt it the instant John entered the house for dinner. The entire atmosphere shifted. An edgy current was obvious and Carol did her best to ignore it. Given enough time, her children would work out their differences. The important thing was for her not to get involved.

"Out in the garage." Carol watched Erin shrug into a jacket. She opened the back door then quickly disappear into the snowy darkness.

Carol turned to watch through the frosty window as Erin crossed the yard and disappeared around the edge of the garage. She smiled as she leaned against the counter. Goodness, what she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in the garage. She stood at the window for a while longer, occasionally glancing toward the garage. She never heard Matt come into the room.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Erin's out in the garage talking to John." Carol smiled at her son. The look of surprise that registered on his face was priceless.

"No way."

"If you don't believe me, go look for yourself."

Matt glanced at his mother before glancing out of the window. He couldn't see much beyond the yellow light coming from the garage. He glanced at her before grabbing his jacket. He moved to the living room and looked at his brothers.

"Show time."

Dan glanced up from channel surfing. A look of confusion flickered across his face before he realized what his brother was telling him.

"Hell yeah." Sean leapt to his feet before Dan exited the chair.

Fabo paused at the bottom of the stairs as four of his children tore past him and out the front door. He shook his head in wonder before peeking into the kitchen. Carol nodded and pointed out of the window. Fabo's eyes widened slightly as Carol's meaning sank in. Turning to the living room, Fabo saw Stephen sitting on the couch.

"Would you mind doing an old man a favor?" Fabo asked as he stepped into the room.

Stephen stood slowly and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you go outside and stop Erin from killing her brothers?"

Stephen stared at Fabo for a long moment. He shook his head slowly as he tugged on his zippered fleece jacket. He pulled on his soft cap as he moved to the door. Fabo's laughter followed him as he stepped out onto the porch. He had no intention of stopping Erin from killing anyone. But he was willing to make sure nothing happened to her. He turned the corner of the house and had to bite back a smile. Standing on the outside of the garage, looking into a window, were all four Cena brothers. They were pressed close together as they whispered. Stephen silently crossed the snow covered yard and came to stand close to them. He leaned in close and watched as Erin stepped into the milky light of the garage.

*****A/N – wonder what's going to happen next? Don't forget to review!*****


	25. Upon A Midnight Clear

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

John heard the soft sound of footsteps against the worn concrete floor. He leaned further under the hood of the '57 Chevy. He'd volunteered to change a few parts on the old girl while he had time to kill. It wasn't like he was missing out on anything. Fabo's last report from inside the house hadn't brought a single shred of exciting news. He'd much rather be freezing his balls off in the garage than inside making himself play nice for Ma's sake.

"Hey, Pop, can you hand me a wrench?"

John didn't think much of it when no response was forth coming. He heard footsteps behind him, then the requested item appeared in his line of vision. He glanced up long enough to see that it was not his father standing beside him. Instead, he found himself looking up into Erin's hazel eyes. He stared at her for a long moment before taking the wrench. He grunted softly in thanks as he went back to work.

"What are you doing under there?" Erin asked as she leaned in closer to take a look.

John grunted softly as he continued working to remove a stubborn bolt. He didn't glance up at Erin as she leaned closer to him.

"Looks like Pop replaced the valve covers." Erin noticed that the motor was sporting several new chrome pieces. From what she could see, Pop was almost finished with the overhaul.

John let out an exasperated breath but didn't answer. He placed the wrench aside and picked up a screwdriver.

"Is that the new carburetor?" Erin remembered talking to Fabo a few weeks ago and he'd mentioned he'd finally found the replacement parts he wanted.

John didn't so much as look at her. He continued backing out the screw until he was able to free it completely. Erin held out her hand. He silently placed it in her palm and started working on the next one. The silence grew to epic proportions. Erin leaned against the side of the truck as she watched John work. After what seemed like an eternity, John finally looked at her.

"What do you want?"

Erin resisted the urge to say she wanted him to quit acting like a jerk. She wanted the opportunity to talk to her brother as adults. It was time for them to handle the situation. It was past the point of being ridiculous.

"I thought maybe we could talk." Erin said.

John set aside the screwdriver. He didn't move for a long moment as he studied the engine. He moved aside a small hose then reached for a shop towel.

"So talk."

Erin bit back an angry retort. Instead she took a deep breath and looked at her brother.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Erin hoped her words conveyed just how remorseful she was. It was hard for her to swallow her Cena pride and be the first one to reach out. It seemed to go against her very nature. But making peace with John meant more to her than her pride ever would.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" John asked.

Erin fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew talking to John was going to be difficult. Too much time had passed without them speaking. Too many hours of silence allowed their wounds to become infected. Now they festered with the knowledge that they were both too proud to do the right thing.

"Believe it or not, a lot."

John took a deep breath but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

John's laugh was sarcastic and bitter, "So you say."

Erin heaved a sigh as she shoved her hands deep in her jacket pockets. She looked down at the worn concrete as she tried to figure out what to say. What were the words that would begin to break through the thick walls John had put between them?

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Erin looked at her brother. She could see the tense facial muscles twitch as John's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounds. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I hurt you."

John's soft laugh rumbled out of his chest. He shook his head slowly. "Save it."

Erin did the only thing she could think of. She leaned under the hood and placed her small hand on top of his. He froze in place as her grip tightened slightly.

"John, look at me."

Erin held her breath as she waited for John to respond. His breathing remained slow and steady as his body remained precisely in place. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, John's blue eyes lifted to meet hers. What she saw reflected in his eyes made her chest constrict painfully. He looked as if the he knew all the misery the world held. His eyes spoke of emotion that Erin would have never thought possible. It killed her to know that she was the one to put that look there.

"I am so sorry I hurt you. You have to believe me. I never wanted things to end this way."

John returned her steady gaze but didn't respond.

"I know you've been hurt by some of the decisions I've made. But I swear, I didn't do it just to hurt you."

John rolled his eyes as he realized where this conversation was going. He knew damn well that Erin wouldn't come out here just to apologize. No, she'd never be the one to stand up and take responsibility for what happened. Just like always, she was going to pass the blame to everyone except where it truly belonged.

"That's it?" John asked as he studied Erin's face. He saw emotion flickering in her hazel eyes. He saw sadness but he didn't see anything he would label as remorse.

"What do you mean "that's it"?" Erin was outraged by John's response.

John straightened to his full height as he looked down at her. "Are you finished?"

Erin shoved a hand into her hair and scraped it away from her face. She should have known better than to do this. She really shouldn't have been the one to try and make peace. John was never going to change. He was always going to be the self-absorbed jerk that thought the world should bow down to him. No matter what she did, John was never going to meet her halfway.

"Yeah, John. I guess I am." Erin pushed away from the truck and turned toward the doorway. She took a deep breath as she felt the sting of tears. Shaking her head slowly she moved toward the door. At least if she walked away now, she could go with the knowledge that she had at least tried. That was more than John could ever say.

Just as Erin was about to step into the snowy night she stopped. She looked up at the velvety night sky and felt incredibly small. She felt as insignificant as the thousands of snow flakes falling haphazardly to the ground. Turning back to John, she said, "No matter what, Johnnie, I love you."

John closed his eyes as Erin's softly spoken words drifted to him. God, he was strong enough to withstand anything except this. He could take her anger but he couldn't stand her sadness. Her voice sounded as if she had aged a hundred years just in the few minutes she stood beside him. She sounded as if she'd lost everything in her life and she was looking forward to the day when she too, was gone. It was more than he could stand.

"It's hard for me, Erin." John sighed heavily. "One day you're my kid sister, the next you're a stranger."

Erin took a step toward him but stopped as she saw his body stiffen. "I'm still me."

John shook his head slowly. "You're so different. I don't know you anymore."

Erin sighed softly as she thought about how to respond. She knew exactly what he meant. She had gone through something very similar as she watched her brothers grow up and move away. That had been one of the hardest things to deal with as the youngest child. By the time her brothers began lives of their own, she was practically alone. Sure, they came to visit frequently but it wasn't the same as being with them every day. As more time passed, the more alienated Erin felt. She especially felt that separation with John. His time spent on the road was hard to deal with. She missed him terribly and each time he came home, the differences in his personality were glaring. Over time, she learned that the only thing that stayed the same was everything changed.

John sighed heavily as he leaned against the truck. He wiped his hands on a rag. Staring at his hands for a long moment, he tried to collect his thoughts. What exactly was he trying to say? How did he make any sense of the jumbled emotions swirling through him? Damn it all, he was still so angry, so hurt. Underneath all of that, he was sad. Incredibly, down to his soul, sad. He missed Erin with the same intensity he would as if she had been taken from him. For the last few weeks he'd felt as if his heart had a gaping wound that was never going to heal. He missed Erin more than he could ever put into words.

"I never knew how much it would hurt when you replaced me." John said softly. He couldn't force himself to meet Erin's gaze as he made the confession. Saying the words left him feeling too open, too exposed.

"Replace you?" Erin asked. John's words left her shocked and confused. So this is what had started it all? John felt he'd been replaced?

"When something good happens, who is the first person you call?" John flicked a glance a Erin. He saw a faint blush creep into her cheeks. They both knew exactly who she called first.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. But you're second person I call."

John's soft laugh was rueful. He'd never been satisfied to be second best. He wanted first place or nothing at all.

Erin smiled slightly as she moved closer to John. "Do you tell me absolutely everything?"

John blushed as he looked at Erin. Of course he didn't tell her everything. There were some things she just didn't need to know. Certain information he kept from her for her own good.

"It's not the same."

Erin stopped just a few feet away and crossed her arms over her chest. She studied John quietly, "How is it different?"

"Because it is." Unconsciously, John mimicked Erin's movements. They stood facing each other, arms crossed as they sized each other up.

"I know there are things you tell Liz that you'll never tell me."

John laughed softly, his dimpled flashing for a quick second. "Maybe."

"I'm right, huh?" Erin knew she was correct by the way John suddenly couldn't meet her eyes.

"There are things I tell Stephen that I can't tell you."

John raised a brow in question, "Like what?"

Erin shrugged slightly, "That I think his freckles are adorable."

John made a strangled sound under his breath. Erin laughed, "I think it's cute that he sings in the shower."

Erin wasn't sure but she thought John was starting to look a little sick. He shook his head slowly as he looked at her.

"I didn't need to know that."

"There's something else you probably never knew." Erin said softly.

John's head tilted to the side as he studied her, "Yeah?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"You think so?"

"I know that you feel like you're not important anymore. You feel like I've replaced you with someone I love more than you."

John could only hang his head. Erin's words were hitting a little too close for comfort. "What makes you so sure?"

Erin closed the distance between them and gently uncrossed his arms. She took his left hand and held it up for him to see. John looked down at his hand and the wedding ring he wore.

"Because when you married Liz I felt the same thing."

John blinked slowly as Erin's words sank in. He'd been so caught up in marrying Liz that he hadn't given much thought to anyone else. All he knew was that he and Liz were ready to take it to the next level. Looking back on it now, he realized what Erin must have gone through. Yet she'd never once complained or told him how she felt. She'd carried on as if nothing was wrong and fully embraced Liz into their close knit family.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John's voice broke slightly as he looked at Erin. God, she'd grown up while he wasn't looking. The woman standing before him was so different than the girl he remembered.

"Would it have made a difference? Would it have stopped you from marrying her?"

Unable to speak the words, John shook his head.

"That's why I didn't tell you. She's put you through hell ten times over. God only knows why you love Liz so damn much. But that's the point, John, you love her. She makes you happy. That's all I care about."

John bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at his sister. It was so much easier to believe Erin was to blame. Not once in the last few weeks had he allowed himself to think he might be partially responsible. He'd been so selfish, so obsessed with himself that he never stopped to look at it from her side. He never gave her credit for how much she did know about life and love. She wasn't nearly as naïve as he believed. His foolish, pig-headed pride had cost him dearly. He'd never get the wasted time back.

"I'm sorry." John said softly. He held out his arms to Erin who willingly went to him. She sighed as John wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her close as he struggled to find the words.

"Can you forgive me?"

Erin smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, "I guess I'll have to."

John squeezed her gently as Erin pulled back to look at him. He blinked hard, hoping to keep the tears back.

"After all, you are my favorite brother."

John's laughter soothed Erin as nothing else ever could. She'd missed him so much. She knew just how lucky she was to have him back in her life.

"So what are we going to tell Ma and Pop?" John asked.

"Tell them the truth, you let me win." Erin laughed as John squeezed her once again.

He took a step back and linked his arm through hers. She leaned against him, letting him absorb her weight. "I mean it, ya know."

John glanced down at her. He could see the mischief glittering in her eyes. "What?"

"You really are my favorite brother."

John laughed as he tugged her toward the house. "Of course I am!"

Erin snorted in laughter as John pulled her out into the snowy night. He heard a noise off to his right a second before he was nailed in the chest by a snowball. Erin's shriek of laughter split the night. She looked at her brothers who were innocently leaning against the side of the garage. Erin's eyes widened as she realized Stephen was standing in the middle. He at least had the good sense to look embarrassed.

"Were you listening?"

Sean turned to Dan who turned to look at Matt. "Did you hear anything?"

Matt shook his head as he looked at his brothers. "Just John Boy crying like a little girl."

Steve snorted in laughter as Stephen took a step back. He wanted no part of what he knew was coming.

Erin turned to John and arched a brow. John knew exactly what she was thinking. He reached down and scooped up a handful of snow and compacted it into a ball. He pulled back and launched the snowball at Matt. It landed on his shoulder with a wet plop. In less than a minute, chaos ensued as the Cena siblings waged a snowball war of epic proportions.

Carol looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard shrieks of laughter and shouting. Fabo peeked out of the window and shook his head at what he saw. All six of his children, along with Stephen, were having one hell of a snowball fight. From what he could tell John and Erin were fighting a losing battle against a much larger force.

"What's going on out there?" Carol elbowed her husband out of the way. She looked on in wonder as John pulled Erin out of the snow and pushed her behind Stephen for protection.

Carol felt tears of happiness pricking her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to witness the scene before her. Not only were all her children together, but they were enjoying each other just like old times.

Glancing at Fabo, Carol shook her head, "I don't believe it."

Fabo smiled as he hugged his wife. "How's that for a Christmas miracle?"

Carol glanced at her husband before looking out of the window again. "It's perfect."

Fabo nodded in agreement as his wife placed a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas, hon."

"Merry Christmas, indeed."

*****A/N – Well, there you have it. The immovable object and the unstoppable force have finally collided. Please review*****


	26. Gradution and Good Times

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Alright, darlings, I know it took me just shy of forever to get this next installment finished. My Sheamus muse was not wanting to play well with others. But, finally, the answer came to me. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thank you all so much for the love and support you've shown since the beginning. I can not thank you enough*****

**Erin's Graduation – June 2010**

Erin perched on the edge of her seat as she scanned the upper decks of the auditorium. She knew somewhere in the sea of faces was her family. Today was one of the biggest days in her life and the entire Cena clan had shown up in support. As her hazel moved over dozens of unfamiliar faces, she felt a flutter in her stomach. She was happy and excited and more than a little nervous. This was just the beginning of what she hoped was going to be an incredible adventure. Although her thesis had taken quite a bit of time to complete, she was impossibly pleased with the results. She'd successfully defended her thesis on the first try and graduation had been green lighted. After today, the possibilities were endless.

Finally she spotted a familiar face on the third row. Her eyes met Stephen's and he smiled. His waved and blew a kiss down to her. Erin felt a blush creep into her cheeks as he winked and turned to say something to John. Her smile widened as she looked eyes with her brother. He'd taken the red eye flight from the west coast to be here for the big day. He looked tired but happy. He flashed a peace sign then placed his right fist over his heart. It was their life long signal. It meant different things at different times, but today, it meant _I love you._ Erin returned the sign and John nodded.

Erin smiled as she sat back in her seat as Doctor Randall Webb stepped to the podium and called for everyone's attention. As Erin listen to the university president's speech, she let her mind wonder. The last year had been beyond incredible. Her life had changed so much yet had somehow stayed the same. She'd done a lot of growing up in the last year and it showed. Not only in how she looked at the world, but how she interacted with the people around her. She was much more tolerant of people and their emotions than ever before. She'd learn the value of being honest and allowing others to do the same. For the first time she really understood the meaning of family and home. And with each day that passed, she became more thankful that she'd been so blessed. Her wonderfully supportive family had been behind her every step of the way. What more could she ask for?

With that thought, Erin's eyes lifted to Stephen. A sigh of happiness escaped her as she studied his rugged features. God, her relationship with Stephen was incredible. Stephen was a treasure and she valued every single day with him. Although their time together was limited, they tried to keep the lines of communication open. Every few weeks he'd make the trip to West Newbury to visit. As often as she was able, Erin would fly to meet him at a Saturday house show. The travel schedule was killer but it was worth it. The time she was able to spend with him was worth every late night and frequent flier mile. She felt the familiar tug in her heart as she watched the small smile play across his handsome face. Damn, she was one lucky woman.

Before Erin was aware of how much time had passed, it was her turn to walk across the stage and accept her diploma. Nervously she shifted from foot to foot as she waited for her name to be called. The sound of her name echoing through the huge auditorium made her smile. She forced herself not to look up at her family as she walked across the stage and shook Dr. Webb's hand. She paused for the photographer before taking a step. Finally she allowed herself to look up at her family. Her steps faltered as she looked at them. Stephen and John were standing side by side as the applauded for her. The expression of their faces was one of pride. She waved to them as she crossed the stage and moved back to her seat. By the end of the graduation ceremony, Erin was smiling so much her cheeks ached.

It took entirely too long to find the Cena clan after the ceremony. She stopped several times to hug her classmates or speak with one of her teachers. She posed for pictures with the girls from the Public Relations group. Nearly 40 minutes after graduation had concluded, she finally found her family. John was the first one to spot her. He stepped away from Carol and Fabo and flashed her a thousand watt smile. Once she was close enough to hear John stared a familiar chant; "Cena, Cena, Cena." Before long all of her brothers joined in. All eyes were on them as John pulled Erin into a huge bear hug. He hugged her for a long moment until she gasped for breath.

"Put me down, I can't breathe." Erin gasped. Instantly John complied, awkwardly dumping her on her feet.

John reached over and lightly ruffled her hair. His broad palm came down on her shoulder as he turned her to face him.

"There's somebody else who wants to see you." John winked at somebody Erin couldn't see. At first she thought John meant Stephen but she could see him out of the corner of her eye. So, who exactly, was he referring to?

"They give those diplomas away to just anybody, don't they?" Erin whirled around at the sound of Randy's voice.

She'd been disappointed that he wouldn't be able to make it. He was scheduled for a meet and greet in Seattle. He'd called her bright and early this morning to wish her luck. Never once had she suspected he would actually show up. This was, without a doubt, the best surprise she could have asked for. Randy's lips quirked into a smile as he looked at Erin. She hadn't changed a bit in the four months she'd been back in Massachusetts. She was still pretty as a picture. He held his arms open and she willing stepped into his embrace. She hugged him tightly and fought back a wave of tears.

"You made it!" Erin whispered.

After a long moment Randy released his grip on her and took a step back. "Wouldn't miss this for the world, babe."

Randy took a step back and motioned to a petite dark haired woman that was standing off to the side. "You remember Emily, don't you?"

Erin's eyes widened in surprise. The last time she'd seen Emily Montgomery had been almost four years ago. She'd been Randy's best friend growing up. Although he'd never admitted it, Randy wished they'd been able to find their way from friendship to something more. And as Erin watched Randy wrap his arm around her waist, they looked as if they'd done exactly that. Erin couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him so happy.

Erin smiled to Emily and nodded, "Long time no see, Em."

Emily gave Erin a shy smile and wrapped her arm around Randy's waist. "Congratulations, Erin. We're so proud of you."

Fabo chose that moment to step forward and settle his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Everybody is welcome to come back to the house for a celebratory feast."

A murmur of approval came from the group. There were few things the Cena family enjoyed more than a good dinner made by Carol. Without prodding the family began exiting the building. Stephen reached for Erin as she stepped past him. His warm palm brushed over the curve of her hip before taking her by the wrist. Gently, he pulled her against him. His embrace was warm and gentle as he pulled her against his chest. He stared down at her with wide blue eyes. A smile touched his lips as he looked down at her.

"Have Ah tol' yah how much Ah love yah, Erin?" Stephen's voice was slightly husky.

A wicked light came into her eyes as she stared up at him. "Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Stephen stole a quick kiss before taking her by the hand and leading her to the exit doors. The sunshine was glaringly bright as Stephen led her to his SUV. He took her around to the passenger side and pulled her to a stop. After unlocking the door he reached inside and pulled out a small box. He studied her for a long moment before speaking.

"Ah want to give yah this without all yah're brothers around." Stephen said as he held the box out to her.

Erin arched a perfectly sculpted brow as she took the box. "I told you not to get me anything."

Stephen's soft laughter moved over her like a caress, "An' Ah tol' yah Ah'll do as Ah wish."

Erin rolled her eyes as she shook her head. With the tip of nail she freed the silver ribbon from the box. Her eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out a mound of white cotton. Nestled inside the black velvet was a thin platinum band inlaid with small princess cut diamonds. The ring was sparkled in the bright afternoon sun. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked from the box to Stephen. A mischievous smile light his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Is this what I think it is?" Her voice quavered slightly.

"Depends, love." Stephen said as he took the box from her and removed the small band. Reaching for her hand her placed a quick kiss across her knuckles. She swallowed hard but couldn't dislodge the lump in her throat.

As she watched, Stephen dropped to one knee. He smiled up at her as he slid the ring onto her left hand. "Erin, Ah've never loved anyone as much as Ah love yah. Yah're my angel and I would do anything for yah. Yah'd make me the happiest man alive if yah say yah'll be mah wife."

Unable to speak through the emotions overwhelming her, Erin nodded. She blinked hard as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Is that a yes, love?" Stephen whispered as he looked into her hazel eyes.

Erin laughed and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"What'd she say? Speak up, we can't hear you." Erin's gaze snapped up to lock with Dan's.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she realized her entire family had witnessed the proposal. Carol stood arm in arm with Fabo. They smiled at each other as Carol wiped away a tear. Matt was standing nearby snapping pictures. John stood slightly to the side watching the spectacle without moving a muscle.

"Yah might want to say it louder." Stephen whispered as he glanced at her family.

Laughter bubbled up from deep inside as she shook her head. God, she never imagined today would bring such a surprise. And in front of her entire family. Erin took a deep breath as she looked back to Stephen.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Stephen nodded, letting her see the certainty in his eyes, "Tá mé tar éis fanacht mo shaol ar fad do seo." _I've waited my whole life for this. _

Stephen pulled himself to his full height and claimed Erin's lips in a kiss. He kissed her with all the passionate longing he had. He wanted there to be no doubt exactly how he felt. As he pulled away from her, he knew she was never more certain of anything.

A cheer rose up from her family as Stephen pulled her into a hug. Before Erin knew what was happening, she was pulled from Stephen's arms by John. He hugged her fiercely as he looked at Stephen. He winked at the other man before releasing Erin. With a smile he held his hand out to Stephen. Stephen studied John for a long moment before accepting the handshake. John pulled him into a brotherly hug and thumped him hard on the back.

"Welcome to the family, bro." John said as he took a step back. He lightly ruffled Erin's hair before Carol swooped her into a motherly hug.

Stephen stared at John with a mix of wonder and surprise. The last person he expected to wlecome him so fully unto the fold was John. He'd been shocked when John had been the first to express his agreement on the proposal. Fabo on the other hand, had been a little more resistant. But after five months of the pair pestering him about the proposal, Fabo had reluctantly agreed to allow Stephen to propose. It wasn't that Fabo didn't care for Stephen or thought he couldn't provide for Erin. Far from it. Stephen was a rare breed of man that would give Erin anything she wanted. He would do whatever he had to keep her safe. He had absolutely no doubt Stephen would die to protect her. It was just hard for him to let his baby go. John had gently reminded his father that Erin was a bright girl and could make her own decisions. Finally, Fabo caved in to the constant pressure and gave his blessing. And if the smile on his daughter's face was any indication, the right choice had been made. He'd never seen Erin look happier.

Fabo stepped up to shake Stephen's hand before moving to hug his daughter. As John watched in amusement, Erin was pulled into the center of their brothers who were all talking at once.

"Thank you, John. Ah couldn't have done this withou' yah." Stephen said as he nudged John with his shoulder.

"Seeing the smile on her face is worth it." John said with a smile. He meant every single word of it. He'd never seen Erin look happier. "She loves you, ya know? That's all I care about."

Stephen made a soft sound of agreement under his breath.

John turned to Stephen and smiled, flashing straight white teeth. "I meant what I said, man, you hurt her, you'll answer to me."

Stephen's deep laugh caught Erin's attention. She looked at the two most important men in her life, standing side by side, and smiled. Life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
